


Thief

by Wonbunny



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonbunny/pseuds/Wonbunny
Summary: Hoseok is the softest most kindest bunny and is babied by his best friends.Changkyun is easily bored and goes from town to town stealing for fun.One night, the bunny encounters a scary wolf in his room trying to take something from him.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Lee Jooheon & Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting in the city of Anyang as another summer day came to an end. The streets were calm and the citizens walked on the sidewalks heading home from another busy day. Inside a room, some teenagers were heard from outside belting out some very emotional lyrics.

"INTO THE UNKNOOOOOOOOOWN"

"AAAHHHH AAAAAHHHH"

Minhyuk shook his head from side to side in the rhythm of the music while yelling into a hairbrush that was being used as a microphone while jumping on the bed. Kihyun was sitting on the bed, looking up from his comic book, with a soft bounce caused by Minhyuk, at his friends show. Hoseok was on the other side of Minhyuk holding a remote control which he used as his microphone.

"Nah man Elsa QUEEN!!!" Minhyuk said as he dropped on the bed next to Kihyun making the annoyed boy close his comic book and hit him in the head. Minhyuk gasped dramatically and patted his own head. Hoseok went up to his desk to grab his phone and look up another song while he received a notification.

"GUYS GUYS!!!! SHOWNU IS LIVE OH GOD OH GOD"

The boy squealed and jumped to his bed as the other two got more comfortable and focused their attention to the small screen of Hoseok's phone.

The boys were loyal followers of kpop sensation Shownu. He had debuted when they were only 13/14 years old and they'd followed him since. Hoseok and Minhyuk were die hard fans of Shownu, they had so much merch in their possession they could open up a whole museum. Kihyun on the other hand liked Shownu's music but wasn't too crazy over him like his friends. But he still supported him on social media without his two nosey friends knowing about it.

"Why does he have that thing on his head. Does he think he's cute? This ain't it." Kihyun faked an annoyed tone then lifting his comic book back to his face and continued reading.

Hoseok looked at him with an offended look on his face. Minhyuk was next to him and had the same look plus his mouth open.

"Yoo Kihyun stop hating on Nunu. He obviously wears his Nunugom sleeping mask because he's about to go to bed! Also, he's gotta promote his merch!"

Hoseok explained as he kept tapping the screen to give the live some likes. "He doesn't understand Seokkie, he's an uncultured hamster." Minhyuk added, scooting closer up to Hoseok's chest.

The boys continued watching the live until it ended. They went on Twitter and posted a few screenshots and cried over Shownu with their fellow Nunubebe mutuals. Soon, it was already 9pm and it was time for Minhyuk and Kihyun to go home.

"Well Hoseok, we gotta head out. We'll see you tomorrow yeah?" Kihyun said while he packed his things into his back pack. Minhyuk was putting his shoes on while Hoseok looked at them both with a pout on his face. The boy wanted his friends to stay over and watch some movies or just play games like some type of sleepover. It was summer after all, not like they had to wake up early for school.

Minhyuk finished tying his shoes and got up and noticed a sulky Hoseok sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed against his chest and a cute little pout on his lips. The blonde laughed and shook his head and walked up to his sulky friend. Kihyun couldn't bare see his friend all sad and pouty, if Kihyun had a weakness it was baby Hoseok and Shownu's killer hip moves, but no one knew about that last one.

"Ow come on Hoseok, don't do this to me. You know I can't leave you alone if you're sad." Kihyun kneeled in front of his friend and cupped his cheeks in his hands. Minhyuk layed his head on Hoseok's shoulder and hugged him from the side. Hoseok sneaked in a grin as he got the attention he wanted. Kihyun noticed this and flicked his forehead causing Hoseok to yell and rub his forehead. Minhyuk jumped in place and looked at Kihyun shaking his head.

"Hoseok, you know you can't trick Kihyun also you shouldn't play with him either. He babies you too much and you use that to your advantage too many times. We gotta head out Seokkie, we'll come tomorrow and go to the mall yeah?" Minhyuk patted Hoseok's head while the other still rubbed his forehead. Kihyun got up and grabbed Hoseok's face again and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well Seokkie, we will call you tomorrow and go shopping. You're finally getting your graduation gift from your dad so we will go with you to pick it up! Then we'll go for ice cream, my treat. Okay baby?" Kihyun kissed Hoseok's forehaead again and he nodded happily.

The boys bid their goodbyes. While walking away Kihyun started arguing with Minhyuk about Shownu's live and how long he spent comparing his fans to food. Hoseok closed the door and headed back to his room. He laid in bed again turning off the light and turning on the Nunugom nightlight he had next to his bed.

Hoseok is 18 years old, he just graduated from high school a few weeks ago. He didn't have many friends while he was in high school he only had Minhyuk and Kihyun. They met in freshman year, Hoseok was a sophomore though but they met in gym class and bonded over the most popular rookie artist, Shownu. They always protected Hoseok because of his innocent nature and his kind heart. Many people used him for his looks and his good intentions and he never realized how bad it was until he befriended Minhyuk and Kihyun. They were both younger than him but they defended and protected Hoseok from everything and everyone. Hoseok didn't mind it, he really liked being taken care of and he always gave his everything to his best friends.

Hoseok scrolled through his Twitter until he recieved a message from Kihyun saying that he had successfully dropped Minhyuk off at his home and he himself had arrived as well. Hoseok smiled at the message and sent his friends a good night text with many heart emojis. He locked his phone and placed it on his nightstand. He took his nunugom plushie and cuddled it and soon fell asleep.

🐰


	2. Chapter 2

Music bounced loudly from the speakers as the car shifted from lane to lane swiftly. Two teens bobbed their heads to the music and spat lyrics from time to time. They were driving back home after another successful business trip to Daegu. The night was silent but the streets were busy as usual, no one slept in the city of Goyang. 

Jooheon sat on the passenger seat while going through the bag of goodies with items they had taken from a lovely couple's apartment who had gone out for a date night. Changkyun was driving his car, one hand on the steering wheel the other out the window feeling the warm summer breeze. They reached Jooheon's place and parked in the alley behind the house. 

"Bro, you really got this _Cartier_ bracelet I just can't believe they would just leave it there! Hopefully this sells for some good cash." Jooheon took the small box in his hands and then put it back in his bag. Changkyun grinned and looked outside, the alley was well lighten by street lights shining on the street. 

"Yeah man, I only took this cool VR set for myself. You already have a few on your page so I kept this one." Changkyun said as he held the goggles and placed it on his head and looked at Jooheon. Jooheon laughed and nodded at his friend even though he didn't see him. 

"No worries man, I know you ain't into the selling market. You work for yourself, I respect that." He stretched his hand out, Changkyun took out the goggles and imitated his friends action and did their secret handshake. 

"Well I gotta head home, see ya tomorrow. I thought we could go to Anyang and get some bbq while we visit another lucky customer." 

Changkyun said turning the car on again. Jooheon gave him a nod and got out if the car. Changkyun then drove off and headed home. 

🐺

The sun peeked from the window, its light reaching Hoseok's large bed. It was already 10am, he had hit snoozed since 8am. Hoseok opened his eyes slowly and stretched his arms, then reached for his phone on the nightstand. He yawned and unlocked his phone checking his notifications. A few were just likes and retweets he had gotten from his posts from last night's live and the rest were just messages from his group chat with his friends.

He read through the messages that consisted of Kihyun asking how Hoseok was doing. Minhyuk's messages were all just spam and sending random links to tweets and videos. Hoseok replied with a _good morning_ and left his phone to the side. He stretched one more time and got up and headed to the bathroom. He showered and brushed his teeth then went back to his room and put on some clothes. 

  
He usually woke up, brushed his teeth and worked out but he woke up late and he remembered his friends were gonna pick him up to go to the mall. His dad had gifted him his watch that was given to him by his own father when he was young. He had sent it to the jeweler at the mall to get it resized to fit Hoseok's wrist perfectly and today he could go pick it up. So he will just have to move his workout to the evening when he gets back home, maybe Minhyuk and Kihyun would want to join. They didn't go as hard as Hoseok but they would stretch along with him and help him with some exercises but they usually just layed in bed and just watched and cheered for him. And he was very happy with that too. 

Hoseok's phone started ringing while he was fixing his hair. He picked it up and answered. 

_"Yo Hoseok, why aren't you answering our texts! We're already in front of your house."_ Minhyuk spoke through the phone. He then heard Kihyun shushing him because he was yelling too loud. Hoseok laughed and shook his head, he put his phone on speaker and continued styling his hair. 

"I'm sorry Minnie, I woke up late and i just got out of the shower. I'll be there in a bit okay?" Hoseok put his brush down and took one last look on the mirror before grabbing his phone and heading downstairs. 

_"Well just know I'm gonna bite you when I see you, you better be wearing sleeveless or else."_ Minhyuk threatened through the phone. In the background, Hoseok could hear Kihyun making an annoyed sound. Hoseok could see it in his head, Kihyun's red face while bringing his hands to his face shaking his head. Hoseok smiled and shook his head, "Sorry Min, I'm wearing long sleeve today. You're gonna have to suffer." Hoseok sat on the couch to tie his shoes. Minhyuk whined through the phone and then hung up. Hoseok grabbed his keys and headed out. 

As soon as they arrived they immediately went to the jewelry store to pick up Hoseok's watch. The old man in charge asked him to identify himself and do some paperwork. Hoseok was excited to finally receive his watch. The man walked to the back of the store and after a few minutes, he came back holding a small black box in his hands. He opened the box and took out the expensive watch. It was a silver and gold Rolex Datejust that was his grandpa's before he gave it to his dad and now it was his. Hoseok wasn't one to wear flashy clothes or accessories but this was his graduation present. He would soon go to university and follow his dad's step into becoming a successful executive and work in one of Korea's most successful companies. 

Hoseok took it in his hands and looked at it with shiny eyes. Kihyun and Minhyuk looked at it from his side and were also in awe. The old man offered him a bag so he could put the box in it and Hoseok thanked him. Kihyun took the watch from him and helped him putting it on. Hoseok stretched his hands and waved it silly. Minhyuk laughed and walked out first the other two followed. 

🐰

"Are you guys not staying with me again??? That's two nights in a row, I don't like this." Hoseok dropped face down on his bed making muffled noises against his pillows. Kihyun rolled his eyes and Minhyuk laughed. Minhyuk jumped on top of Hoseok and started tickling him and the boy started squirming underneath. Kihyun joined them as he stared tickling Hoseok's feet. Hoseok kept squealing and laughing at the same time trying to fight off his friends. After a few minutes, the two boys stopped because they were all out of breath from laughing, it made their tummies hurt. 

"Seokkie we literally spent the whole day together. I'm tired, I wanna shower and sleep. I promise tomorrow we will stay the night, right Kihyunnie?" Minhyuk spoke as he rubbed Hoseok's belly. Kihyun nodded and patted Hoseok's head, "Yeah Seok, we'll stay tomorrow night and we can do whatever you want." Hoseok smiled at that and grabbed both of his friends and wrapped them in a big tight hug. He kissed both of their heads and set them free. Kihyun and Minhyuk said their good byes and left. 

Hoseok brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjama. He had showered an hour before after he had worked out with his friends. It was more of him working out and his friends just making comments here and there while also singing along the songs that were playing on his phone. He stood in front of his drawer and looked at his watch. He had thanked his dad once he arrived home, his father was happy that it finally fit his son's wrist. He looked at it with a smile and took it off and placed it in the box it came in and placed it in his drawer. He hopped in his bed, sent a few texts with Minhyuk and Kihyun and then went to sleep. 

Little did he know, a pair of eyes were watching him from his window. A window that was soon to be slowly open by a pair of soft thief hands.

🐺


	3. Chapter 3

Changkyun and Jooheon have been friends since middle school. The two boys met in detention after Jooheon was sent in for pulling down the fire alarm and Changkyun for proving his math teacher wrong and correcting him in a not so kind way. Since then, they were inseparable. Along the way, they met Hyungwon on their freshman year in high school. Hyungwon was always made fun of because of his height, apparently not even the basketball team wanted him because he was too clumsy.

In the same year, Changkyun started stealing his brother's gum and he never noticed. He would steal Jooheon's snacks and his friend will never realize until he would tell him. He then realized that it was fun to steal. Of course back then he only stole small things like snacks, his mom's grocery coupons, his dad's cigars, unlike Jooheon who stole his mom's jewelry but he eventually told her after he saw her upset by it, he never really did anything with the things he stole. But Jooheon thought it was a waste of talent so he decided to open up an underground shop online and share the earnings.

At first they only sold things like pokemon cards, video games, etc until they stepped it up a notch. Hyungwon never found out about it until one day in sophomore year where Changkyun asked him to be on the look out outside the physics room while he stole the answer key for the upcoming exam which then Jooheon sold to his classmates. The tallest of the friends pretended he didn't know anything he just wanted to be there for his friends just as they were there for him.

🐺

They were now on their way to Anyang to see what they could obtain there. The boys would always steal in different cities and in different neighborhoods. They never stole back in Goyang, they thought it wasn't as adventurous to steal from their neighbors. Tonight, it was just Jooheon and Changkyun again like most nights. Hyungwon was still against his friends' hobby so he didn't want to partake in it. But he was very useful administrating Jooheon's underground website.

"Bro, check this out." Jooheon said looking at Changkyun who was again the driver. Changkyun took a look at his best friend who had his hands on his mouth and started making noises against them. Changkyun bopped his head and smiled; his friend was getting better at beat boxing.

Jooheon made cool beats against his hands and tried to rap at the same time and that's when a loud laugh startled him and he messed up. Changkyun let go of the steering wheel to grab his stomach while he laughed. He was cracking up wildly and his friend was already sulking in his seat.

"Oh my hahahaha oh my Jooheon ahahahahaa bro wait no wait- hahahahhhahaha" the boy couldn't stop laughing. Jooheon smacked his head and then crossed his arms against his chest, "Pay attention to the road you dumbass." He said hiding his frown. Changkyun wiped a tear that had formed on the corner of his eye while still calming down his laughter. He shook his head and grabbed the wheel again.

"Bro you're getting better. I just laughed because- hahahahhahahaha you just keep spitting EVERYWHERE! LOOK AT YOUR HANDS!" the boy let out a hysterical laugh again. Jooheon glared at his friend and silently looked at his hands. They weren't too wet from spit but he still rubbed them against his jeans. "Shut up."

After a whole hour of driving and bullying from the two friends they finally arrived at a quiet neighborhood. Well, it seemed quiet given that it was already 11pm. Changkyun parked in front of a convenience store and decided to walk around. Jooheon stayed on the lookout, he will be the getaway driver in case Changkyun was caught which he never did but just to make sure. It was a chilly summer night, there wasn't much wind but the temperature had dropped a few degrees, making it a bit too cold for summer. Changkyun wore his signature black leather jacket, a black shirt, a pair of black ripped jeans, and a pair of Air Jordan Retros from last year that he stole... and kept. His hair was parted in the middle, it was a bit messy but that's how he always kept it.

Changkyun walked about six blocks until he found an alley that led to a neighborhood. All the lights in the houses on that street were off so he chose that spot to break into tonight. He kept his casual composure and began walking like nothing. He took out his phone and texted Jooheon where he was going to hit so that he can be ready in case he needed to run. But it was Changkyun we are talking about, he's a pro.

After walking around the same street for about five times, he noticed a light shining in one of the houses. A single window was seen lighted up and a silhouette. Changkyun crossed the street to try to get a better look inside. He saw a young guy, he couldn't really see his face but he saw the boy was wearing his pyjama and was looking at his hand. Changkyun tilted his head while still observing the young male inside the room. Then he noticed something shiny. The male took it off and looked at the object and then placed it in a small box which he then put it inside a drawer.

 _"That's a watch."_ Changkyun thought.

The lights then went off and there was no more movement. Changkyun texted Jooheon telling him he had spotted a good place to break into but he needed to wait for a while since the person was probably gonna take time in falling asleep. Changkyun waited patiently for about 20 minutes, he knew that was enough so he slowly approached the window. He looked inside and noticed someone laying in bed.

_"He should be asleep by now."_

Changkyun placed his hands on the window and to his luck the window was unlocked, this was gonna be so easy. But before he lifted it up, he saw the guy move in his bed and sit up. Changkyun held in his breath as if that was gonna make him invisible and then ducked down. His heart was beating really fast, he loved it.

After a few seconds, he slowly got up and took a peek and saw that the door was open. The guy must've gone to the bathroom or something. This was Changkyun's time. He quickly, but silently, lifted the window and got inside the room. He walked slowly towards the drawer where he saw the guy earlier holding the shiny watch. He looked behind him at the opened door and then looked back at the window. He took a deep breath and opened the drawer and in there he saw the black box from before. He grabbed it and opened it quickly and there it was, a Rolex.

_"Oh damn a Rolley. I'm totally keeping this one."_

Changkyun quickly hid the watch in his jacket and placed the closed box back in the drawer and closed it. He turned around and then took in the room he was in. It looked like a teenage girl's room covered in posters, lights, and polaroids. He took notice of a huge poster that was stuck on the ceiling, must be some idol or something. That face covered all four walls of the big room. He then looked at a shelf near the bed, he walked up and saw more Polaroids and a lot of cute merch.

 _"What the hell is this guy into?"_ Changkyun grabbed a small fan with some dude's face on it. He shrugged and placed it back on the shelf. He kept looking around and looked at the nightstand on the other side of the bed. Changkyun thought whether or not he should check in there for stuff too, he needed to bring Jooheon at least one thing for his store. Changkyun silently walked towards the nightstand and saw a nightlight shine brightly. He looked at it weirdly then he looked at the door.

"Why is this guy not back yet.... he probably having trouble in the bathroom or something... I should hurry up, I'll just treat Honey to some food." He turned around heading towards the window but as he did, he kicked the nightstand making a frame fall off. He opened his eyes widely, this has never happened to him. He took the frame and took a look before placing it back. The frame had a picture of three boys at the beach. Two had swimsuits on except for the one in the middle who had only a pair of swimming trunks. Changkyun tilted his head and unconsciously bit his lip. Then, he heard footsteps coming upstairs and shook his head. He ran towards the window but before, he let out a 'shit' and jumped out. At that very moment, Hoseok had walked into his room with a glass of milk and saw how his window was closed shut abruptly.

"What the ......." 

🐰


	4. Chapter 4

The blonde kid walked with a skip on his step as he swung the plastic bag in his hands back and forth. Minhyuk had woken up early to go visit Hoseok and to prepare for the night's sleepover that he had promised him the night before. He stopped by the bakery on his way to get some bread and starwberry milk to share with his friend. The boy was also carrying a backpack with his pyjama, a towel, his toothbrush, and some cute hair accessories to use on his friends; that was sleepover tradition. He didn't have to bring things like soap or toothpaste because he knew he could get those easily from Hoseok's house. 

Minhyuk had texted Hoseok as soon as he headed to Hoseok's house but he didn't get a reply. The blonde frowned and decided to call his friend but the phone went straight to voicemail. 

"Is he sleeping still? Hoseokkie needs to fix his sleeping schedule." He thought to himself as he kept walking. After a few minutes, he was finally standing in front of his friend's house. The house had two entrances, one right at the front of the house and one in the back which led to the kitchen. Both doors were locked overnight obviously but Minhyuk knew where the emergency key was in, Hoseok's parents had told him and Kihyun that they could always come in using said key. 

Minhyuk decided to enter through the kitchen door since he was carrying food he could leave it in the refrigerator and head to Hoseok's room. He did just that, after he entered through the kitchen he locked the door once again and placed the plastic bag inside the fridge. He headed towards the hallway that led to his friend's room. The door had a sign that had big blue letters that read " **Seokkie** " and a cute fluffy bunny hanging from it. Minhyuk always touched the bunny before he opened the door. He looked at Hoseok's bed to his right but he didn't see him there. The covers were all spread messily on top of the queen sized bed. Minhyuk thought maybe his friend was in the bathroom until he walked some more and he noticed a pair of naked legs on the floor. Minhyuk frowned and approached the scene slowly. He opened his eyes widely and carefully dropped next to his friend. 

Hoseok was dead asleep on the floor, wearing an oversized sweater and shorts,and a nunugom sleeping mask over his head. He layed on the floor, fetal position and held a hockey stick. His mouth was slightly opened and had some dried up drool on the side of his face. Minhyuk tilted his head questioning why was his friend sleeping on the ground with a hockey stick in his hands.

"Seokkie... Hoseok wake up." The blonde shook his friend carefully to not scare him. Hoseok opened and closed his mouth lazily and his eyes slowly opened. He let out a tired smile, "Hey Minnie." He said looking at his best friend. Minhyuk looked at him confused, he grabbed him by the arm and helped him sit up. 

Hoseok stretched his arms and yawned like a baby cat, letting out a small noise. 

"What happened? Why did you sleep on the floor holding a... hockey stick??" Minhyuk fixed his friend's hair pushing it back exposing the other's forehead. 

"Min... someone broke in last night..." Hoseok looked down forming a pout and his eyes started to itch. 

"Wh-what? How? When? But... we left pretty late last night and the streets were empty. Are you sure Hoseok? Oh God did they take anything???" Minhyuk lifted Hoseok's head by the chin and looked at his red eyes that had tears running down his cheeks. Hoseok pouted and nodded then jumped on top of Minhyuk to hug him. 

"Oh... baby... shhh shhhh it's okay love. Breathe Seokkie. Breathe." Minhyuk spoke in a smooth voice and caressed his friend's back. Hoseok sobbed silently, his body shaking agaisnt his friend's and his nose becoming wet and red. 

After a few minutes of Hoseok crying and Minhyuk hugging him and leaving small kisses on the top of his head, they separated. Minhyuk went to get some water and tissues for his friend and sat on the bed. 

"Minhyuk... they took my dad's watch. I literally only *hiccup* had it half a day and now... n-now I don't. My dad is gonna *hiccup* kill me." Hoseok took a big gulp of water and sniffed. Minhyuk sat there not believing what his friend was telling him. The boys lived in a fairly quiet neighborhood, never had he heard of one of his neighbors getting robbed. 

"Well what we're gonna do is tell your parents and call the police. I'm gonna text Kihyun and tell him to come as soon as he's off work. We're not gonna leave your side baby." 

Hoseok opened his eyes widely and waved both of his hands shaking his head. "N-no Min, we can't tell my parents. They're planning some event for their anniversary next month. I don't want them to deal with this." 

"But Hoseok, they stole something from you. They can always come back and steal more things and who knows maybe hurt you or your family!" Minhyuk grabbed his phone and started typing. He texted Kihyun telling him the situation. Kihyun replied a few minutes later saying he will be there as soon as he got out of work. Minhyuk then locked his phone and started playing with Hoseok's hair. 

"Min, let's just forget it okay? I'll just get some locks for the windows." Hoseok looked at Minhyuk who looked upset but he was just very worried. 

"Okay and what are you gonna do when your dad doesn't see you wearing the watch hm? What then?" 

Hoseok bit his lip nervously and played with his fingers. Minhyuk was right, his dad was very happy the day before after he saw his son wearing the watch that was part of their family. Hoseok soon pouted again and looked at Minhyuk, "I'll just tell him it was too tight. I'll tell him I took it back to the jewelers." 

Minhyuk sighed and shook his head. He was gonna say something else but decided to leave it. Hoseok had enough for the day and it was just starting. Minhyuk got up and checked the window. He opened it and looked around hoping he could find a clue or something. Hoseok moved around his bed and reached towards his nightstand and grabbed his glasses. Minhyuk closed the window and faced Hoseok with his hands on his hips. 

"Well Seokie, I brought some bread and strawberry milk. Let's eat breakfast, we'll discuss more about this later with Kihyun, okay?" Minhyuk went up to Hoseok and cupped his face. Hoseok smiled for the first time in the morning, he liked it when his friends cupped his face. Minhyuk left a soft kiss on top of his head and offered Hoseok his hand, smiling.

"Let's get our tummies full Seokkie!" Hoseok grabbed Minhyuk's hand and ran to the kitchen to enjoy the food that was waiting for them in the fridge. 

🐰

It was already 1pm and Changkyun was heading out to meet Jooheon and Hyungwon. He got ready wearing mostly the same outfit as always but this time he added some earrings and his brand new stolen watch. The boy stood in front of the mirror looking at his fit. He did a few poses , even took a few mirror selfies flashing his _Rolex_. 

He arrived to Jooheon's house and saw Hyungwon's car parked in the driveway. Changkyun parked on the street and headed inside. Jooheon's house had two floors, his room was on the second floor but he mostly spent his time down in the basement. That's where the boy had his merchandise and computers that he used to sell the stolen goods. 

Changkyun knocked on the door with a familiar pattern against the door and stood with his hands in his pockets. After a few seconds, the door opened and Hyungwon stood on the other side. The tall boy smiled widely and opened the door completely, letting Changkyun in. The two boys walked together towards some couches their friend had on the left side of the basement. The room was big and spacious, a bit cold but it was perfect for the hot summer temperatures they were getting. On the other side Jooheon had shelves with many items arranged by categories. Shoes, bags, clothes, jewelry, electronics, video games, and other valuables. 

"Hey bro. Come over here, Hyungwon arranged the shelves and restocked with the things we got last month." The smiling boy said excited. Changkyun got up from the couch and walked to the other side, hands still in his pockets. Hyungwom followed him and showed him the shelves and the new arrangements. Jooheon looked back at Changkyun and noticed his hands, specifically the shiny _Rolex_ on his left wrist. 

"Yo Kyun what the hell? Where and when did you snatch a _ROLEX_?" The boy grabbed Changkyun's hand and looked at the watch. Hyungwon made an "O" with his mouth and nodded. Changkyun grinned and showed off his new watch. "Oh well I got it last night in Anyang. I forgot to tell you since I almost got caught and all." 

Hyungwon coughed, " _YOU_???? ALMSOT GOT _CAUGHT_??? I don't believe it." Changkyun laughed nervously, Jooheon had let his hand go and he placed his hand in his pockets again. Changkyun shrugged, "Well not really, I got out before they came into the room." 

Jooheon walked to his desk and started working on his computer typing things and clicking. Hyungwon sat at the couch again and played with his phone. Changkyun grabbed a chair and sat next to Jooheon. 

"Hey Joo, I tried looking for something in the room to bring to you but the guy came back before I could keep looking." Changkyun placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. Jooheon smiled, showing off his beautiful dimple, and shook his head. 

"Dude, don't worry. You already do so much for me. I'm just happy you didn't get caught." Jooheon placed his hand on Changkyun's hand that was still on his shoulder. "Joo, that's gay." Changkyun slapped his hand and laughed. "Ohhh okay, just remember who your first kiss was Kyun. NEVER FORGET" The red haired let out a chuckle. Changkyun turned just as red as his friend's hair and glared at him. 

"Shut up Joo. I was just curious." 

"Curiosity killed the cat~" Hyungwon said from the other side of the room, still playing on his phone. 

"Shut the fuck up Chae." Changkyun crossed his arms against his chest. Jooheon laughed and went back to his computer. "So... what else did you see in the room? I mean, did they had a flat screen, a ps4, some beats headphones?" He said while clicking at some tabs on his computer. Changkyun stared at the computer screen remembering all of the weird items he saw in that room. 

"Well, for a guy, he sure had a lot of posters of boy groups and men with their chests exposed." Changkyun still had his eyes fixed on the computer screen. Jooheon chuckled and nodded, "Anything of value?" He said. Changkyun blinked and shook his head. "I don't know, he had a lot these small things with some dude's face on it. I guess it's some celebrity or something. He had this huge ass shelf with just things of the same guy. Magazines, notebooks, some flashlights?... I don't know, it looked more like a shrine." Changkyun took out his phone to check if he had any messages. 

"Go to Minji's room." Jooheon said out of the blue. 

"Why would you tell me to go into your little sister's room... you do know she has this weird crush on me..." 

"I know, she has really bad taste but she isn't here. Just check her room out, she has posters all over it. Maybe the dude in that guy's room is pretty popular and his things might sell for a lot." Jooheon shrugged getting up and heading upstairs with Changkyun.

  
After a while, they did check the girl's room and in fact, she did have that dude's poster too on her door. They found out the singer's name and turns out he's the hottest idol in their time. Changkyun and Jooheon went back downstairs, Hyungwon was on the computer checking some things. The boys told him to look up the name _Shownu_ on Google and soon they realized his worth. 

"Gentlemen, we just hit a big fat jackpot." Jooheon smiled. Hyungwon sat back on the chair and shook his head, "And you say this guy's room is filled with this guy?" Changkyun nodded at his tall friend. 

  
"Then let's go back tonight!" Jooheon placed each of his hands on his friends' shoulders. 

🐺🐢🐝


	5. Chapter 5

Hours had passed and the two teens were sitting on Hoseok's bed. Minhyuk sat up all the way back with his back touching the headboard while Hoseok laid on his lap playing on his phone. Minhyuk was playing dresser with Hoseok's hair and tying pieces of his hair with colorful hair ties and accessories. 

After breakfast, the duo went back to the room and chatted for a while. Hoseok cried again in Minhyuk's arms, he still didn't know what to do about his dad's watch. He was also afraid of the thieves coming back and maybe taking something else. Or even kidnapping him or something crazy like that. His dad did see him briefly during lunch time when he came home. The older man sat with the two boys on the dining table and chatted with them. Hoseok was sweating like crazy, his nose was shiny and wet and Minhyuk noticed. Minhyuk chatted up the man until it was time for him to go back to work.

"Ou-OUCH! Minhyuk, you're pulling my haaaaaiiiir aaaahhhh" Hoseok whined and jumped up from the bed holding his head in pain. Minhyuk laughed at his friend who was trying to take out the accessories from his hair. "Oh stop you big baby, come here I'll take them out slowly." Minhyuk patted the spot where Hoseok was sitting before. Wonho had a frown on his face and his signature baby pout on his lips. He walked back to bed and let Minhyuk take off the remaining accessories. Hoseok kicked and whined some more as Minhyuk took the rest in a not too slowly manner like he had promised before. 

A knock was heard on the door and it was opened seconds after. Kihyun walked in with with a gym bag and a pink bear on his other hand. He quickly dropped the bag on the ground while flinging the pink bear at Minhyuk; he had asked the shorter one to bring him his special pink bear for the sleepover. Kihyun sat on the bed and pulled Hoseok into a tight hug. Hoseok hugged him back just as tight, he was happy his friends were with him at a time like this. Kihyun was the first to let go and grabbed Hoseok's face and squished his soft cheeks. Hoseok giggled. 

"Baby boy... I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. We should have stayed, sorry for leaving you alone my bunny." Kihyun said and pulled him again for another hug. Hoseok sniffed and hugged him again. "That's okay Kihyunnie, I'm happy we are all together now." He let go of the hug and smiled at his friend. Kihyun smiled and caressed Hoseok's cheek and squeezed it one last time. The boys laughed and got up from bed. 

"Well, what's the plan. I brought _GTA_ and _HALO_ and also my _UNO_ deck." Kihyun said while bending over to open his gym bag which also contained his pyjama and slippers. 

"Oh my God not _UNO_ , Minhyuk is gonna cheat like always." Hoseok looked at Minhyuk side eyed with a grin on his face. Minhyuk blinked dramatically and placed a hand on his chest in the same way, "whaaaaaat??? Meeeeee?? Cheeeaaaaat??? Hoseok, I cant believe you accuse me of such thing. I am... I am offended." Minhyuk said and gasped at the end of his speech. Kihyun rolled his eyes and laughed. 

With that, the sleepover commenced and they started with some _GTA_. 

  
🐰🐶🐹

  
"Hoseok you can't just change the names if you don't like the outcome, that's not how _MASH_ works." Kihyun said pointing at his friend's piece of notebook paper. Hoseok snatched the paper and hid it on his chest. He laughed and sneakily crossed off Park Bogum's name and wrote Shownu instead on the spouse section of the game. They were all out of games to play, they even had a pillow fight and a real fight at the same time when playing UNO. They didn't want to watch any movies so Kihyun let Minhyuk play stylist on him and got some strands of his hair braided with cute little bows. Meanwhile, Hoseok played some music videos, mostly Shownu, and danced around his room. At the end, they got their sleeping bags on the ground, changed into their pajamas and decided to play some M.A.S.H. At some point, Mrs. Lee went to the room and brought some snacks and drinks for the boys and left for the night. 

"But I wanna marry Nunu!." Hoseok whined. Minhyuk grabbed the piece of paper and read it, "Oh God Hoseok, you changed it so many times! And really, SEVEN KIDS? Hoseok, neither of you can get pregnant." 

"And that's your logic? Not the fact that none of us will _ever_ marry Shownu?" Kihyun said crumpling his piece of paper. "None of _US_? Kihyunnie?" Hoseok raised his brow, Minhyuk stared at Kihyun. Kihyun coughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck. "Y-You guys know what I meant anyways. I'm gonna go for more ice cream." Kihyun jumped over Minhyuk in bed and stood up fixing his pajamas. Hoseok stood up too, "I'll go with you Kiki." And with that the two boys headed to the kitchen. 

Minhyuk played with the hair rollers on his head and got up to look at himself in Hoseok's mirror. He hummed along with the up beat song that was being played from the boy's laptop. "Minyoku you're such a cute boy!" Minhyuk said with a deep voice. He laughed and then started to giggle, "Oh please Shownu, I'm not that cute hehehe." Minhyuk played in front of the mirror, he laughed by himself. 

"MIIIIIIINHYUUUUUUUK COME DOOOOOOOWN HELP US WITH THE BOOOOOOWLS" 

Hoseok called the blonde from the kitchen asking for help. Minhyuk let out a "COMIIIIIINGGGG" and went to the kichen.

Moments after he left, the window started to make a weird noise from outside. The window seemed like it was trying to be opened by force. After a few hits, it successfully opened and someone stepped into the room. He looked at the door and tip toed towards it to close it. Jooheon turned around and rubbed both of his hands together, "Okay mister fanboy, make me rich." He whispered. Jooheon went up to the shelf that had all of the Shownu memorabilia and stuffed it into his duffle bag as quick as possible. He didn't even see that he was taking personal items that had nothing to do with the artist, he just kept putting things in. The shelf was looking empty and the bag was getting full. Jooheon took a look inside the bag, satisfied with the amount of things in it, he closed it and threw it out the window. He looked around to see if he could take something else. He went to the closet and opened it, in there there was only assorted clothes and shoes. Jooheon smiled, making his eyes disappear in a line and reached up with his arms to take the shoes. 

"Kihyun, your lactose intolerant self is gonna hate you so mu- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?????" Minhyuk was walking back into the room and dropped the bowls to the ground. Jooheon opened his eyes widely, they looked so round almost like saucers. They both stood there for a few seconds, both thinking on what to do next. 

"Minhyuk what were you saying about my- WHAT THE HELL WHO IS THIS MINHYUK!!!!" Kihyun screamed but quickly covered his mouth. 

"Guys did one of you scream- IT'S THE THIEF!!!!" Hoseok yelled and ran up to the boy who was still holding the shoes. Jooheon threw said shoes to Hoseok making him stop for a moment. Jooheon dashed to the window but at the same time bumped into Changkyun's head that was peeking in through the window.

"Oh shit." Was all Changkyun could say. He grabbed Jooheon by the shoulders and tried to pull him out but Hoseok had tackled the boy and was now pulling him inside. Minhyuk and Kihyun ran up and helped Hoseok, Kihyun grabbed Changkyun by the arms and pulled him as well then closed the window. 

🐰

The room was dark, only Hoseok's desk lamp was on and it was pointed towards the floor. Two boys were tied up together, back to back and their mouths were covered by cloths. Hoseok paced around his room nervously, 

"Guys, maybe we should let them go. We're gonna get in so much trouble. " he said biting his nails. Minhyuk shushed him, he was standing in front of Jooheon and Changkyun holding the same hockey stick Hoseok had earlier. Kihyun stood on the other side watching by the window. 

"So, are ya'll gonna speak the fuck up or do you want me to beat it out of you?" 

"Minnie...." Hoseok whispered.

"Hoseok, these guys took your watch AND were gonna take your Shownu collection and you want to LET THEM GO?" Minhyuk ran his fingers through his blonde hair in frustration. Jooheon's eyes shined brightly at such site. Changkyun noticed this so he bumped Jooheon's shoulder with his making the other one snap out of whatever spell he was under.

"Hauw we gomnma tak wun we hav ddfis on ou maus!" Changkyun tried to speak through the cloth. Kihyun walked towards him and untied the cloth on him, Jooheon still had his on. 

"We're listening, speak up. Where is my friends watch!" Kihyun had his arms crossed against his chest waiting for an answer. Changyun gulped, he looked at Hoseok whom he assumed was the owner of the watch and the room they were in. Hoseok was a nervous mess walking back and forth while biting his nails. He was on the verge of crying, he kept mumbling to himself and pouting. Changkyun frowned, "I-I was the one who took it. But I don't have it with me.." Minhyuk swung the hockey stick behind his back making both Jooheon and Changkyun flinch. 

"You're not going anywhere until we get that damn watch. YOU HEAR ME????" 

"Minhyuk, stop yelling!" Kihyun shushed him. 

Hoseok frowned while looking back at Changkyun, he walked towards him and kneeled down in front of him. His semblance turning into an intimidating one. Changkyun gulped nervously and made eye contact with him. Hoseok wanted to rip the boy apart until he told him where his watch was and why he stole things from him. But the boy was all fear and sadness. Minhyuk and Kihyun took a step back. Jooheon just kept kicking, trying to set himself free but failing. 

  
Jooheon was trying to say something but only muffled noises were heard. Minhyuk reached up to his mouth and pulled down the cloth. "C-can you let us go? We promise we will bring the watch back tomorrow. Please, don't call the police." He finally spoke. 

"Heh, you think we're that dumb? No, we will go with you to get it." Minhyuk said. 

"Lee Minhyuk are you crazy? They could literally kill us!" Kihyun said. 

"Lee Minhyuk huh...." Jooheon made a mental note. 

"Well yeah maybe I am crazy! But I'm just saying we can all hop into your car and make them take us to where they have Hoseok's watch!" Minhyuk exclaimed. 

"Minhyuk that has ZERO logic! We can't just use my-" 

"LOGIC? YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT LOGIC??? LOOK AT SEOKKIE DAMMIT! HE'S GONNA BURST OUT ANY SECOND!!!!" 

Changkyun turned his head to take a look at Hoseok. Minhyuk was right. Hoseok was going to burst into tears any second now. His back raised up and down as he breathed heavily and bit his bottom lip trying hard to keep in his tears. 

Changkyun had never gotten caught. Ever. And now he had and what he saw in the boy's face was something that played with his heart. If he thought he didn't have one before, he did now. 

Kihyun rubbed his hands on his face in frustration. 

Minhyuk looked back at the two tied boys. 

"Where are you guys from?" He asked.

"Goyang.." Changkyun was the first to speak. Jooheon looked over his shoulder surprised, he didn't recognized Changkyun right now. How was he gonna just give up?

"That's like an hour away from here, what the hell are ya'll coming to Anyang for?" Minhyuk asked. 

"We..." Changkyun started but didn't finish.

"Min, let them go. I'm tired. I wanna sleep. Just please." Hoseok buried his face in his palms and let out a sob. Kihyun ran up to sit next to Hoseok and hugged him tightly. He nodded at Minhyuk letting him know he should do what Hoseok said. 

"Hoseok, sweetie listen. If we let them go now, you'll never get your watch back. What kind of two dumb ass thieves hit the same house two nights in a row?" He turned to look the the tied boys. Jooheon shook his head. Changkyun just kept looking at Hoseok crying on his bed. 

"I don't care anymore. I'll tell dad I lost it at the mall or something. " Hoseok spoke against Kihyun's chest. 

Minhyuk glared at the thieves and stood up. He started untying the rope making sure the knots were loose enough. He then grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts and pushed them to the window. 

"The bag." He said placing his hand in front of him waiting to receive the bag with the stolen items. 

Jooheon jumped out the window and handed him the bag, looking at the blonde boy in the eyes one last time. Minhyuk snatched the bag away and pushed Changkyun closer to the window so he could leave as well. The boy looked back at Hoseok one last time and then looked down at his wrist. He climbed out the window and ran up to Jooheon who was already half a block away. 

🐺

The next morning, Kihyun got up super early to prepare breakfast. The Lee couple had left in the early morning to their respective jobs. Kihyun met them before when he woke up and started a casual conversation, none of the parents mentioned anything about last night, Kihyun felt relieved.

Minhyuk and Hoseok still slept on the ground, Hoseok stuck next to Minhyuk's side like gum. After a few long minutes, Kihyun went into the room to wake his two friends up. Minhyuk rubbed his eyes lazily and stretched, Hoseok stirred a bit in his sleep and let go of Minhyuk to turn around and sleep in a less comfortable position. Minhyuk stood up first and walked himself outside the room into the bathroom, Kihyun left right after closing the door. 

After about 20 minutes, Hoseok finally opened his eyes. The light coming from the window had hit his swollen face and he covered it. Slowly, he got up and walked towards the window to pull the blinds down which he forgot to do last night after the horrific encounter. As he looked outside, he noticed a bright light coming from the edge of the window. He frowned at the light and lifted his window carefully. He rubbed the leftover sleep from his eyes and looked at the shiny object. 

And there it was. His precious gift. His watch. 

🐰


	6. Chapter 6

The fans moved from left to right in the hot living room. Jooheon laid sprawled on his leather couch wearing only a pair of shorts. It had been extremely hot the past weeks and just when it hit the highest temperature, his air conditioning system broke down and the repairman was very booked and wouldn't come till the next week. So for now, Jooheon just had to lay on the couch with three fans pointing at him while his cats laid around him. 

The sound of the door opening made the red head lift his head up lazily and he saw who had entered his home. Changkyun walked in making a discomforting face when he felt the hot steamy feeling from the living room. It felt like he was walking intro an oven set at the highest temperature. He closed the door behind him and sat on the other couch across from Jooheon. 

"Still no AC?" Changkyun lifted his legs and placed them on top of the small coffee table in the middle of the living room. Jooheon grunted and dropped his head back on the pillow and flapped his arms in the air. Changkyun let out a small laugh and shook his head. 

"Yo, let's go out. I can't stand this heeeeeaaat." Jooheon sat up pulling some of his hair out, he was sweaty and sticky and he hated it. Changkyun looked at him and laughed at his friends reaction. He shrugged, "Sure I guess but I'm not in the mood for anything else." 

"Nah bro, you've been acting weird lately. We haven't hit anything in weeks! What's up with that?" Jooheon spoke grabbing a shirt that was laying at the end of the couch he was laying on and started to put it on. 

It was true, ever since they broke into Hoseok's house, a second time, Changkyun hasn't been going from city to city taking people's things. Something about that night made Changkyun change something in him and it was bothering him. That night after they left, Changkyun felt uneasy. He couldn't close his eyes without seeing Hoseok bawling and he could still hear his soft sobs. The boy was just going crazy by himself so he looked at his nightstand and saw the shiny watch sitting on it. After hesitating and staring at it for a long while, he got up, got dressed, and drove to the boy's house again and left what was his in the first place.

Changkyun thought about all the houses he had broken into the past years. All of the jewelry, the clothing, every type of object he took from them thinking they won't miss them and replace them easily, maybe some of those objects held a different kind of value to those people. He thought about Hoseok once again. How can such a built young man be so... soft? It made something in Changkyun's chest pinch. No, he can't feel any type of emotion towards a stranger. Especially a stranger he had robbed before. But he hoped that returning the watch would make the boy feel better. Make Changkyun feel better too. 

"Alright where you wanna go?" Jooheon came back from his room Changkyun supposed. The boy now was fully dressed with a pair of sweats and an oversized tshirt. They weren't planning on going anywhere, just enjoy the views and also Changkyun's car air conditioner. Changkyun just shrugged, got up and got his keys and headed outside. Jooheon made sure to close his house well before heading out. 

🐺🐝

The boys drove around for a good 30 minutes until Jooheon started getting hungry. They found a convenience store and parked in front of it. They got some instant noodles and drinks, along with more snacks for the road. Changkyun was waiting for his ramen to cook so he sat on one of the tables and opened a sausage stick he had bought and started snacking. After a few more minutes, the foods were heated up and now the two friends shared their foods. 

Changkyun was in the middle of slurping some noodles when suddenly, "I found that Lee Minhyuk guy on Instagram. He has such a nice body man, but like not just that he loves animals, and I love my two cats. I think we could be so cute together don't you think?" Jooheon pointed at Changkyun with his chopsticks and the youngest choked on the hot noodles. Changkyun hit his chest while coughing trying to reach for his drink to calm down. 

Jooheon snorted while laughing at his friend who was nearly dying. Changkyun went back to normal and looked at his friend while shaking his head. 

"Jooheon, the guy clearly hates you. You broke into his friend's house, he even tied you up!" Changkyun spoke. Jooheon had a very weird grin on his face then he smiled, "Kinky, I know" he then wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Changkyun looked at him with a serious face and shook his head. He then looked back at his food and started blowing on it before taking another bite. 

"So.." Jooheon spoke with his mouth full of noodles, "Wanna tell me why we haven't been going anywhere for the past week?" He finished munching his food and swallowed as he looked at Changkyun. 

The boy lifted his eyes up towards his friend but didn't lift his whole head, he looked back down at his almost empty bowl of noodles and played with his chopsticks. Why haven't he gone stealing these days? He just wasn't feeling like it but at the same time, he still felt weird after the last time. 

"Just... don't feel like it." He answered. 

Jooheon squinted at him, knowing something was up with his best friend. Changkyun looked up at him, "What?" 

"I know you returned the watch, Changkyun. Why did you do it?" Jooheon asked, crossing his arms against his chest. Changkyun placed his chopsticks on top of the table and leaned back, imitating his friend's action, "Why do you care, Lee?" He said. 

"Woah, easy there. I'm just asking! Do you feel bad for that kid? I mean, he did looked scared, I kinda felt bad too.... is that why you haven't stolen anything since?" Jooheon leaned closer to the table waiting for an answer. 

Was that it? Did he feel bad for the sad boy? Maybe... yeah. Yeah that must definitely be it! Changkyun just felt bad and thought returning it will make him feel better. But Changkyun could still see the boy's sad face in his mind, it wasn't making any sense. 

"I just want a break, you still got a lot on inventory. Just sell most of it so nothing piles up and have Hyungwon help you like always." Changkyun finally spoke. The boy was feeling out of breath after answering, he thought it was time to go back home. 

He got up from his chair cleaning his things and walking to the trashcan to throw everything away. Jooheon finished the last drop of his drink and got up to pick his things up when his phone started buzzing like crazy. He put the tray back down on the table and took his phone out to check his notifications. Changkyun rolled his eyes annoyed at his friend's distraction. He took Jooheon's tray himself and threw the trash away. 

"Come on Joo, let's go. I need a nap." Changkyun stretched his arms letting out a yawn. Jooheon had an annoyed look on his face as his eyes were glued on his phone. He typed furiously on the screen, he rubbed his face with his left hand. Changkyun looked at him waiting for his friend to get up. Jooheon slammed his hands on the table and sat back down. 

"Bro what's up? What happened?" Changkyun sat in front of Jooheon. 

"My mom just texted me, she wants us to take Minji to a cafe in Seoul to some stupid idol event." He sighed and picked up his phone to show Changkyun his mom's messages. 

"Us??" Changkyun said grabbing his friend's phone to go through the messages shared. Jooheon nodded, "Yeah, she knows I'm with you and well, she trusts you with our lives. She thinks you're responsible." 

Changkyun gave Jooheon his phone back laying on his chair. Seoul? But that's a long drive and he was really tired and just wants to sleep. Jooheon's phone rang with a catchy chorus to his favorite rap song. He picked it up as soon as he saw his mom's contact name on the screen. After about 5 minutes on the phone, he hung up and sighed. 

"Mom said we gotta get going or else she's gonna go to the basement.... Kyunnie please." Jooheon pouted as his puppy eyes formed on his face. Changkyun didn't mind taking his sister to Seoul any time but he just wasn't feeling well. However, he didn't want his friend to get in trouble with his parents. None of them knew why Jooheon and the rest spent hours in the basement. The boys had told the adults that they just made music and watched videos which in part was true but that's where they also had hundreds of stolen items. 

"Fine Joo. You know I don't mind taking your sister anywhere, she's nice to me. " Changkyun smiled thinking about the younger sibling who was very nice to him. Jooheon chuckled, "She is just nice to you because she has a big cru-" 

"A big crush on me yeah yeah I know and that's really sweet. Come on let's pick her up and head to Seoul, you know there's a lot of traffic down there." Changkyun grabbed his keys and headed out of the convenience store and got in his car. 

"Yeah well get ready to sit down for a whole hour with a bunch of teens crying over Shownu" 

  
"Shownu....?" 

🐺


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!!

"We really had to come to Seoul when it's hell degrees outside" Minhyuk said looking around before crossing the street. Hoseok and Kihyun walked behind him while fanning themselves with a portable fan.

They had been planning a day out in Seoul since before summer started. Minhyuk was mostly always available any day at any time, same with Hoseok but he was probably gonna get busy once he started college. Kihyun, however, had gotten a job at a pharmacy and he worked everyday and weekends were required. After weeks since the beginning of summer, Kihyun had finally gotten some time off and the boys decided to plan the outing to Seoul right away. 

The three boys were wearing shorts and tshirts that were loose enough to let in some breeze. The heat was becoming unbearable these days and to top it off, Kihyun had to give back his brother's car after he came back from camp so they had to take the bus to Seoul. It wasn't too crowded thankfully so they were able to enjoy the air conditioning. 

"At what time does the event end? I wanna go to some stores and go shopping." Kihyun said. Minhyuk turned around and looked at his phone to check the details for the event. It had been announced that a Shownu fansite was organizing a cafe event for Shownu's recent comeback and the boys were lucky enough that it landed on the same day they were going to the city. Minhyuk tapped at his screen a few times until he found the information. 

"Says here at 5 in the afternoon. So we can go now for lunch and stay a bit, we don't have to stay till 5 if you don't want to." Minhyuk locked his phone and put it in his pocket. Hoseok kept dabbing his sweaty nose making him annoyed. His nose always sweat a lot and the poor boy had to constantly dry it. Kihyun nodded at Minhyuk, "That's fine we can have food there and chill for a bit." He said and turned to Hoseok, "Ow Seokkie your nose is all sweaty again. Come here, let me dry it." The boy took out a light blue handkerchief and lightly dabbed it on Hoseok's cute nose. 

"Hoseokkie you're the cutest baby out there. Promise me you'll always be this pure and innocent okay? Promise me!" Minhyuk said jokingly in a baby voice. Kihyun moved to the side putting away his handkerchief. Hoseok smiled shyly and nodded, "I promise Minnie. Come on! I wanna get all those Nunu goods!" Hoseok grabbed his friend's hands and started walking towards the cafe. 

"Okay sweaty nose!" Minhyuk shouted while being dragged by his friend. 

🐰

The cafe was located at the end of a dead end street. It was almost hidden from all of the other shops that were regularly visited but it was still very big and colorful. The boys walked in and immediately started taking pictures of all the decorations and the pictures posted around the walls. 

"Kihyunnie, take a picture of me please!" Hoseok said standing next to a life size Shownu cut out holding two finger peace signs up. Kihyun took a step back and smiled. Hoseok held up two finger peace signs as well and smiled widely and then Kihyun took a few shots. Kihyun looked back at the phone to see the results and he also smiled widely. "Aww Hoseokkie you're the cutest!" He said handing Hoseok his phone. "Send it to me!" He said and went to look for Minhyuk. 

Minhyuk was already in line to order for himself and his friends. After a few minutes, he was given a tray with three cups along with special made Shownu cup holders and two slices of cake. Hoseok had found a table near the entrance and they decided to sit there and enjoy their drinks and cakes. The boys chatted and took more pictures; they were having so much fun. 

As if it had only been 5 minutes since they arrive when it was actually 2 hours, the friends were done with their drinks and snacks. They spent the time laughing and just enjoying others company and were charged and ready to go shopping. Kihyun stood up to take the tray back and wash his hands in the bathroom. Hoseok and Minhyuk were sitting next to each other and were looking at the pictures they had taken and sent all of them to their group chat. They giggled and quietly made fun of Kihyun while the shorter boy was in the bathroom when suddenly someone sat in front of them. 

"Oh my gosh, Kihyun why do you always do that face when you take-" Minhyuk stopped talking when he looked up and saw that it wasn't Kihyun who was sitting in front of them. It was the thief.

"Hey Minhyuk, long time no see my puppy." Jooheon said while he raised his eyebrow and bit his lower lip. Minhyuk had his eyes wide open and was ready to jump on the criminal but Hoseok wrapped his arm around his to help him calm down. Hoseok then looked back at Jooheon who had a very cute smile on his face, even his dimples were showing. It was so confusing to see such a cute boy and know that he had broken into his house a few weeks ago. He was supposed to be scary right? 

"Do I have something on my face?" Jooheon said making Hoseok blink several times and shake his head. 

"Well we gotta go so bye. Let's go Hoseokkie." Minhyuk was already standing up when he saw the other thief walking towards them with a tray in his hands. Hoseok looked at the boy curiously, were the thieves also Nunubebes? 

"Hey Kyun, Minji is sitting on the other side. I left her there taking some pictures but look! Our friends from Anyang are here!" Jooheon said looking at Changkyun and pointing at Hoseok and Minhyuk. Changkyun stared at Hoseok who was showing his milky skinned legs that made his blue shirt pop more colorfully. Hoseok looked down shyly and bit his lip nervously. Minhyuk took notice of the whole situation so he grabbed Hoseok's hand and started walking towards the bathroom. What was taking Kihyun so long? 

"W-wait!" They heard a deep voice say behind them. They turned around and saw that it was Changkyun. He had settled the tray on top of their table and took a few steps towards the friends. Hoseok looked at him confused, was he gonna attack him? He thought so many bad things but when the boy stood in front of him and gave him a smile, Hoseok felt a rush of electricity go off throughout his whole body. The gesture had made him flinch slightly but Minhyuk and Changkyun noticed. 

"Listen I am sorry for stealing from you. Honestly, I was just driven by the adrenaline I felt that night at your place. After I met you last time I just couldn't stop thinking about you and how you felt. I really do apologize." Changkyun finished his apology and looked at Hoseok waiting for his response. 

Hoseok was completely red but he didn't know why. Why was his body betraying him now? The person that stole his precious watch was apologizing to him, this wasn't the time to blush!!! Minhyuk coughed and nudged his friend so he could react. At the same time Kihyun got out of the bathroom clapping his hands together but then stopped as soon as he saw what was going on. 

"Th-thanks for y-your apology. D-don't worry about it." Hoseok finally said. Minhyuk was ready to fight his friend and the thief but Kihyun held him back. Changkyun smiled again, this time he showed his teeth and let out a soft laugh. 

That was it. That was when Hoseok could no longer take it and ran to the bathroom covering his blushing face. Minhyuk and Kihyun looked at each other not understanding the situation. Changkyun was just as confused as everyone else so he walked back to where Jooheon and Minji were sitting. Jooheon then stood up and walked up to Minhyuk and Kihyun who were back at their spots while they waited for Hoseok to come out of the restroom and sat with them. 

"So you like Shownu too?" Kihyun asked Jooheon. 

"Yeah... I like the guy." He said but he stared at Minhyuk while he spoke. 

  
🐝

Hoseok splashed his face with cold water once again and rubbed it gently. He looked at himself in the mirror again, checking for redness on his face. Hoseok just didn't understand why in the world did he blush. All Changkyun did was apologize to him and... smile. Damn that smile. Damn his laugh. Hoseok felt his heart beating so quickly he thought he was gonna pass out or something. He felt his face heating up again so he took more water into his hands and splashed his face one more time. 

"You'll hurt your cute face if you keep rubbing it like that." A deep voice resonated through the bathroom. Hoseok stopped splashing his face but didn't dare look at the direction where he had heard the voice. His hair was dripping and some droplets fell from his cute nose as well. 

Changkyun walked slowly towards the paper towel dispenser and pulled out a couple out. He walked towards the sink Hoseok was leaning against and gently tapped Hoseok's shoulder. Hoseok didn't move, he just couldn't look at Changkyun again. He was scared he was gonna blush and feel hot one more time. Changkyun chuckled, "Hey, I am not gonna hurt you. Just take these so you can dry your face." He said. Hoseok slowly started getting up but his face looked down which was a big error because the other boy was a bit shorter than he was. Almost the same height as Kihyun. 

Changkyun had a smile on his face when Hoseok finally looked at him. He the took both of the paper towels and gently started patting Hoseok's face with them drying his wet face. Hoseok closed his eyes to avoid eye contact, he truly has never experienced this before. Not even when he used to date Kihyun's cousin back in junior year. It was very new to him and it made him insecure. Changkyun finished drying Hoseok's face and then he brushed a few damp strands of hair that was covering his face. He laughed at the other boy who had his eyes closed tightly. He took this as an opportunity to have some fun.

He slightly lifted himself up towards Hoseok's ear and blew into it softly. Hoseok jumped away so quickly he almost slipped and fell on the floor. Changkyun started laughing hard holding his tummy as he did so. 

"Did I scare you? I am sorry cutie." Changkyun said. 

"Don't call me that please." Hoseok said in a more serious tone. 

"Alright, whats your name?" 

"Hoseok." 

"Ah, hey Hoseok I'm Changkyun and your face is red again" Changkyun smiled and pointed at the boy.

"Liar." Hoseok turned to the mirror and saw that he was in fact red again. He took his hands and covered his face again. Changkyun laughed and walked towards the door, "See you around then tomato face."

  
Hoseok opened his eyes widely. "Tomato face??? You don't know any-" he uncovered his face and noticed Changkyun was already gone. He shook his head. This felt so weird, it scared him. He decided to calm down first before he went back outside to meet his friends. He really needed to go shopping now to distract himself. 

🐰🐺

"Minhyuk can I have a word with you please?" Hoseok said once he noticed that Jooheon was tagging along the three of them to go shopping. It wasn't just the three of them, Changkyun and the unknown girl were also there walking with them. Minhyuk nodded, "What's up baby."

"Why are those three walking with us??" Hoseok whispered while he played nervously with his fingers. Minhyuk smiled and looked back at the boys, especially at Jooheon who walked so coolly with his hands in his pockets. Minhyuk looked back at Hoseok and then the boy noticed that Minhyuk was just as red as he was before. Hoseok looked back and saw Changkyun looking around at the stores they were passing by. "Hoseokkie I don't know what that stupid Jooheon guy did to me but his sister, that girl right there, her name is Minji and she is president of the Shownu fanclub at her school! I think that's so cool so we invited her a long with us but since she's with those two clowns they had to come along." 

Hoseok pouted, "But Minmin, I don't feel comfortable with them." He rubbed his face on Minhyuk's shoulder. Minhyuk kissed Hoseok's forehead, "don't worry baby, I'll hold your hand the whole time! Kihyun wil too!" He said reassuringly. 

But that didn't last long. Jooheon had distracted Minhyuk and started talking. Minji was busy talking with Kihyun trying to convert him into a Nunubebe. So that left Hoseok walking behind Minhyuk and Jooheon and Changkyun next to him. 

Hoseok was whiny and wanted to go home as soon as possible. 

🐰


	8. Chapter 8

Store after store after store Hoseok dragged his legs even more. He avoided looking towards Changkyun's direction whenever he tried to approach him. They visited many stores and Kihyun and Minhyuk bought many things. Jooheon's sister Minji also bought a few things and was getting tired as well. Jooheon followed Minhyuk like a lost puppy, even offering to carry his shopping bags which the blonde boy accepted. 

They were exiting another store where no one really bought anything. Changkyun ran his fingers through his dark hair and fanned himself. The heat was dying a bit but it still felt suffocating. He looked at Hoseok for a second and saw the boy standing with no expression on his face. He looked towards where Hoseok was staring and noticed the boy was looking at an ice cream shop on the other side of the street.   
Kihyun walked out last from the store and looked at Hoseok, walked towards him and grabbed him by the arm and made Hoseok look at him. Kihyun gave him a sweet smile, "You want some ice cream Seokkie? Hm?" He said and poked his cheek. Hoseok giggled and nodded excitedly. 

Changkyun couldn't help but feel weird inside. Why did everyone baby Hoseok? Well, he did have that baby aura to him, he always pouted and acted like a baby. Changkyun really wanted to treat him the same.

The group followed Kihyun and Hoseok's lead all the way until they reached inside the shop.

"The usual flavor Seokkie?" Kihyun asked. Hoseok said a soft 'yes' while nodding. The two boys laughed and ordered their ice cream. Next up Minhyuk ordered his but Jooheon cut in before Minhyuk paid and ordered ice cream for himself and his sister and then stepped back smiling. Minhyuk looked at him annoyed, he really just made him buy him ice cream??? That boy never pays for anything he owns. Finally, Changkyun took a look at the menu and then back at Hoseok. Hoseok was taking some napkins while Kihyun walked to him with two ice cream cones. Changkyun wished he had bought Hoseok the ice cream. Not because he liked him of course, he just wanted to make peace with the boy. In the end, Changkyun didn't order anything so he walked to the booth his friend and everyone else were sitting in. 

"Minhyuk you bought so many accessories, I am scared to ask what you're gonna do with them." Hoseok spoke and then gave his ice cream cone a lick. Minhyuk took a lick of his ice cream and laughed, "Get ready Seokkie, I will be transforming you tonight!"

The friends laughed and enjoyed their treats. Changkyun looked at the way Hoseok reacted to his friend's words. He seemed to be very happy with them. He really liked being taken care of and treated kindly. 

Jooheon coughed, "Min, you can transform me too if you want." He winked at the blonde. Minji elbowed his brother making him drop the last piece of cone to the ground. He pouted and slid back on the booth crossing his arms. 

"Ki, your ice cream running all the way down your hand!" Minhyuk exclaimed. Kihyun tried to clean it but as he tried to teach for the napkins, he dropped his ice cream and it landed on Hoseok's shirt, covering it with chocolate ice cream. Hoseok gasped and looked down at his shirt, he pouted slightly but hid it quickly so his friend wouldn't think he was upset. Because he wasn't, accidents happen. 

"Oh my God Seok! I am so sorry!!! Let me help you clean it. Oh darn it!" Kihyun grabbed more napkins and tried to clean the stained shirt. Minhyuk grabbed some as well and copied his friend trying to clean the shirt. 

"I expect this from Hoseok, not you Kihyun." the blonde said. Hoseok smiled, "It's okay guys, it was an accident. " 

Across from the table, Changkyun observed everything. Why this whole scene made him want to barf all over the table but also want to help the boy too. His leg was shaking anxiously and he bit his lip hard. He wanted to help the boy too! 

"I actually know an easier way to clean that stain. I can show you if you want." Changkyun finally said looking at the boys in front of him. Minhyuk and Kihyun had a ball of napkins stacked on the table and looked at Changkyun.

Hoseok looked at him and looked down at his shirt, "Really? H-how?" He said.

"Come with me, I'll show you." Changkyun said standing up. Hoseok looked at his friends waiting for them to react. Minhyuk didn't really say anything he just nodded and Kihyun instinctively placed his hand on top of Hoseok's. Changkyun tensed up and breathed in deeply. Hoseok stood up and nodded at Changkyun. He didn't believe he had accepted the boy's help but he was just curious. 

  
🐺🐰

Changkyun walked out and Hoseok followed. They walked a few steps and then crossed the street heading back to the last store they had visited. Hoseok frowned while looking at the store in front of him. Changkyun looked back at Hoseok and smiled at him. He walked into the store and headed to the back of it. Hoseok stood for a few more seconds outside the store confused and scared of what Changkyun was going to do. Hoseok gave in and walked to where Changkyun was. 

"Okay what size are you?" Changkyun asked checking some shirts on the clothing racks. Hoseok opened his eyes widely, was Changkyun going to buy him a shirt? That can't be it, he won't allow it. But before he could protest, Changkyun picked out a shirt that was a similar style to the one Hoseok was wearing. Changkyun placed it in front of the bigger boy and tilted his head, measuring it before he put it back on the rack. He picked out another one but in a different color and did the same.

Changkyun smiled and nodded, "Okay perfect. But now you have to try it on. Come on." Changkyun grabbed Hoseok's wrist and led him to the fitting rooms. Hoseok just went with it, he was too startled to even think straight about what was going on. Changkyun pushed him inside the room and closed the door, "Put it on and open the door once you changed it. I wanna see if it fits." He said. 

After a few minutes, Hoseok opened the door and revealed himself wearing the shirt that was picked by the other boy. Changkyun looked at him and did his best not to drool. The shirt was the perfect fit and it outlined every single line of Hoseok's abs, his worked pectorals were popping, and the sleeves hugged his strong arms tightly. Hoseok felt the boy's eyes on his worked body and covered himself shyly. Changkyun shook his head making him snap from his thoughts. 

"Looks nice! It fits you well! Okay now let me just take this ouuuuut" Changkyun softly pushed Hoseok back inside the fitting room making him shake nervously. Changkyun turned him around and pulled on the price tag. Hoseok's eyes widened when he noticed Changkyun's action. Changkyun didn't even let him react when he grabbed Hoseok again from his wrist and walked quickly out of the store. He pulled the boy all the way back to the ice cream shop until Hoseok finally broke lose from his grip. 

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??? YOU JUST MADE ME STEAL THIS SHIRT!!!! WHAT IS *hiccup* WRONG WITH YOU??" Tears started falling from Hoseok's eyes. He sobbed into his hands and couldn't stop crying. Changkyun freaked out internally, he just wanted to help Hoseok out and apologize but he just made it worse. Then, Kihyun and Minhyuk walked out of the shop and saw their friend who was now sitting on the sidewalk crying. 

"What the fuck did you do to him!" Kihyun rushed to Hoseok and took him in his arms.

Minhyuk walked to Changkyun and grabbed him by the collar, "I swear I will break that face of yours now!" Minhyuk spoke through his teeth.

Jooheon ran out and saw what was happening and grabbed Minhyuk from behind to separate him from Changkyun. Minhyuk elbowed Jooheon in the stomach making him let go of him. Changkyun looked around and felt overwhelmed, why did he do that?

Hoseok had stopped crying thanks to Kihyun consoling him. He stood up and took off the shirt revealing his perfect torso and threw it at Changkyun's face. Hoseok had brought his dirty shirt with him because he never thought Changkyun was going to make him steal in the first place. He put it back on inside out and rubbed his red puffy eyes. 

🐰🐺

After what felt like hours, the boys talked it out and returned the shirt. Jooheon was the one who explained the store owner that Hoseok had walked out without knowing he was still wearing the shirt. Luckily, the owner understood and let them go with no trouble. Hoseok kept apologizing over and over at the owner even after the old man said it was fine. Minhyuk took Hoseok's hand and walked him out of the store. 

"It's getting dark... we can take you guys back home." Jooheon said. Changkyun was standing next to his car with his hands in his pockets looking towards Hoseok. The night was getting a bit windy and chilly so Hoseok kept rubbing his arms to make himself warm. The boys had missed the last bus that took them back to Anyang and they didn't have enough money to stay in a room for the night. They had no choice but to accept the boys' offer to take them back home. 

The ride was gonna be an hour long and it was starting in complete silence. Changkyun was the one driving while Minji was in the passenger seat. In the backseat were Kihyun, Hoseok, Minhyuk, and Jooheon all squished together. Jooheon tried to talk to Minhyuk but the blonde was busy playing with Hoseok's fingers and caressing his hands. Changkyun looked through the mirror almost every second to check on Hoseok. The boy was had fallen asleep on Kihyun's shoulder. His face wasn't red anymore but it was still puffy from all the crying. His mouth was slightly opened and his breathing was steady. Changkyun brought his right hand to his mouth while his left was holding the steering wheel and started biting his nails and shook his head. He was so upset at himself for doing such stupid thing. What made him think that stealing for Hoseok was going to make him forgive him? 

One hour after, they arrived at Hoseok's house. He had woken up 20 minutes before arriving and sat there in silence only nodding and answering quietly to his friends' questions. 

Jooheon opened the door and led everyone put of the backseat. He closed the door and walked behind the boys up to the front door. He pulled Minhyuk's hand lightly making the boy turn around and change his expression to an annoyed one.

Jooheon brought his hand to his neck and scratched it, "Uhm I am sorry. He usually isn't like this. I'm the reckless one usually, not him. Anyways, text me? I'll see you later hopefully. Bye. And I'm sorry again."

Jooheon looked at Hoseok, "He really is sorry Hoseok." He said and smiled friendly at him. Hoseok turned around and unlocked his front door and walked in, Kihyun following behind. Minhyuk sighed and walked in as well and closed the door. Jooheon turned around and saw Changkyun leaning his head against the steering wheel squeezing it hard. 

"I'm a mess Jooheon." The boy said, he took his seatbelt off and walked out of the car. 

"Where are you going?" Jooheon asked. 

"I need some air, take the car and go home, Minji is asleep. I'll see you tomorrow. " Changkyun turned around and walked the opposite way from Hoseok's house and disappeared into the alleyway. 

  
🐺 


	9. Chapter 9

The drops of water fell wildly from the sky, the sound of thunder wanting to break the sky apart. It had rained the night before and it kept going the next day. The rain was very needed to freshen up and feed the plants that had lost all color. The gray skies matched very well with the young man's mood that day. Changkyun decided to finally leave his house and head to his best friend's house which he hadn't visited in days. 

Hyungwon got up and opened the door letting Changkyun in and walked back to the chair in front of the computers. Changkyun ruffled his hair making some water droplets splash loosely from his wet hair. He walked up to Hyungwon and sat next to him, but taking notice of Jooheon who was laying on the couch typing away on his phone. 

"What's he high on?" Changkyun asked Hyungwon while pointing at Jooheon who had the cheesiest smile on his mouth and kicked softly on the couch. 

"What's been going on with you lately?" Hyungwon whispered, changing the subject. Changkyun frowned and looked at his tall friend. Hyungwon had his hair covering almost half of his face down to his nose. Changkyun didn't understand how that didn't affect the boy's sight. He shook those thoughts away and looked back at Jooheon who was now taking selfies. 

"Kyun, you haven't been yourself lately. Like literally you came here every day talking about all the things you stole from all those random neighborhoods. I'm not saying I was ever okay with you stealing because I was never okay with that and you know it. But you have also changed your behavior." Hyungwon took a look at his friend who had his hair damp. 

Changkyun looked at him, "Hyungwon I love ya but I think it's time you cut your hair. You're clearly not seeing well." Changkyun stretched his hand and ruffled Hyungwon's hair. 

Hyungwon slapped his hand away playfully and shook his head then went back to look at his computer screen. Changkyun looked back at Jooheon, he was literally glued to his phone. He hasn't been to his house in almost two weeks, ever since they hung out with Hoseok and his friends and he made all of that mess. So he hadn't really texted Jooheon at all because he still felt bad and kind of embarrassed by the situation. 

Hyungwon looked at Changkyun and then at Jooheon, "He's been like that for like three days. Do you know if he met someone or something? I've never wanted to puke my eyes out this bad before." Hyungwon trembled a bit at just the thought of it. 

Well what the boys didn't know was that Jooheon's happiness had a name and a last name and that was Lee Minhyuk. They had been texting for a few days now after Minhyuk blocked Jooheon's number twice, Jooheon hacked his way through and managed to unblock himself and texted the blonde boy. Minhyuk finally gave in and decided to message back. At first it was just all insults and bullying from his part but Jooheon didn't give up. They found common interests in movies and food and Minhyuk softened a bit but was still cautious. 

"Joo who you texting man? I can literally see all those hearts coming out of your eyes bro." Changkyun said loudly to wake Jooheon up from his love trance. 

"Your boyfriend's best friend." Jooheon said and stuck his tongue out and kept tapping his phone. Changkyun stood up and grabbed a pillow that was on the opposite couch and threw it at his friend. Jooheon threw it back and continued on his phone. Changkyun grabbed the pillow and walked up to his friend and lightly placed the pillow on top of Jooheon's face. Hyungwon was watching the whole scene and started to crack up in laughter. Jooheon kicked and pushed Changkyun to the ground and kept play fighting. 

After a few minutes of tickling and insulting each other in a joking way and many many snapchat videos filmed by Hyungwon, the boys all laid on the couches. 

"So you like Minhyuk or something?" Changkyun asked looking at Jooheon. He was done typing on his phone, he was charging it up to 100 percent so he could talk with Minhyuk the whole night. 

"Hahaha you indirectly admitted he's your boyfriend's best friend" Jooheon laughed. Changkyun took a deep breath and shook his head. 

"Hoseok isn't my boyfriend, chill out." He said. 

"Wait, who are these people? I've been missing out so much, I feel left out my dudes." Hyungwon sat up and looked at his two friends waiting for one of them to explain. 

"Well remember last month Kyun over here stole this really nice watch? Well long story short we busted the house again the night after and got tied up by these three guys. They let us go eventually but mister morals over here decided to go back and give back the watch." Hyungwon nodded and moved his hand in the air to signal the boy to keep talking. 

"So this guy's name is Hoseok and he's like very sensitive. Too sensitive I should say but he doesn't look like that at all. He actually has the body of a Greek god." Jooheon explained further everything that happened until now. 

Changkyun rolled his eyes whenever he referred to Hoseok as 'Changkyun's boyfriend'. Like, yeah Hoseok was an attractive guy. He looked about Changkyun's age, maybe a bit older. He was a bit too sensitive to Changkyun's liking but nothing too overboard. The boy also had noticed Hoseok's beautiful laugh, how it sounded so genuine whenever his friends said something funny or when he joked with them. Changkyun had been wanting to be the reason Hoseok laughs heartily but all he has brought to the boy has been tears and more tears. Changkyun had never been in love with anyone, maybe one or two crushes but never invested enough in them. He was more of a lone wolf, of course he had his friends but barely ever did he show any emotions. But after meeting Hoseok and seeing how sensitive and soft he looked, he just wanted to be there for him, wrap the big boy around his skinny arms and kiss the top of his head softly and just protect him.

Changkyun shivered at the thought of snuggling Hoseok. Jooheon was back to texting and giggling and Hyungwon was fixing his hair, moving it away from his eyes. The younger boy stood up and grabbed his keys that he had left on top of the desk when he had walked in. Jooheon looked up from his phone and asked, "Where you going? Not staying for the game?" 

"You haven't even looked up from your phone until now. I'm gonna go drive around, see ya later." He opened the door and closed it behind him. 

"I wanted to go out.." Hyungwon said forming a pout then continued fixing his hair. 

  
🐺

  
_"Sorry again Seokkie. Just go with your parents, I'm sure they'll love to have you there! Right Kihyun?"_

_"Yeah! Minhyuk is right, it's a special night for them. And well you can get some free food and dance a bit. You like dancing, I know you do"_

Hoseok laid on his bed, his legs hanging out from the end of it while swinging them. It was finally the day of his parent's anniversary party that they had been planning for months now and Hoseok was staying at home. He called his best friends to ask them if they could come over to stay and be with him but his friends were busy that night. Minhyuk couldn't go because he got grounded for cutting his little brother's hair and ruining it and Kihyun had to work double shift that the pharmacy and couldn't leave till closing time. 

"B-But I don't want to go. I want them to have fun. Plus, it's gonna be full of other old people asking me if I'm joining the army like my brother did." Hoseok pouted. He blinked a few times trying to stop the tears from falling, he just wanted some company.

_"Babyyyyyy please dont make this harder ugghhhh. I promise you I'll come over tomorrow and spend the whole day with you. I will even cook for you and do whatever you want! How does that sound Seokkie?"_ Minhyuk said through the phone excitedly. Hoseok stayed quiet for a second before saying that was okay. 

"What about you Kihhyunnie?" Hoseok asked in a cute tone. 

_"Well I really can't promise like Minhyuk but when I do have time off I will take you to the beach and we can have a nice beach day okay?"_ Kihyun suggested. 

"Okay! Without Minhyuk right?" Hoseok teased.

_"HEY!!!! MAY I REMIND YOU IM THE ONE WHO PUTS SUNSCREEN ON YOU HOSEOK! KIHYUN PUTS ON TOO MUCH AND NEVER APPLIES IT CORRECTLY!!"_ Minhyuk protested through the phone.

The boys laughed and joked for a few more minutes until it was time to hang up. Hoseok placed his phone on his nightstand. He rolled around on his bed and faced up staring at the ceiling. What was he supposed to do now? Hoseok was an independent boy, as he liked to think to himself, he could literally walk out and go to a restaurant or a cafe or something by himself, he was an adult after all. But in reality, he had gotten used to always being with someone no matter what he was doing or where he was, he was never alone. So on days like these when his friends couldn't come over and his parents were out for the evening, he felt lost and alone. 

Hoseok pouted and rubbed his sad eyes doing his best to not to start crying. Then, he heard a noise coming from outside. He sat up and looked at his window where the noise was coming from. He looked around to find some sort of weapon to use to defend himself in case it was another thief. Although he had hung around with two of them before, he still felt very uncomfortable around them and if they tried to steal from him again he wasn't gonna spare them. 

He got up and grabbed his hockey stick from under his bed and walked slowly towards the window. He moved the curtain aside and when he looked outside he saw a boy standing in front of a black car looking towards him. Hoseok opened his eyes widely and quickly moved the curtain back to cover the window, ran to switch off the lights and hopped in his bed and covered himself from head to toe. 

Soon after he heard soft tapping from his window. He froze in his bed and stopped breathing. He was too scared of what Changkyun would do to him since last time they saw each other he had thrown a shirt at him and didn't even thank him for driving him home. Hoseok was really too pure and innocent and thought the young boy had come back to finally kill him. When he heard his window crack open he shot himself up from bed and almost yelled but he stopped when he saw Changkyun waving both of his hands and placed them in the air as if he was surrendering. 

"W-What are you *hiccup* doing here??? Wh-why did you come??" Hoseok whispered. 

"Hey Hoseok. I just... I really don't know why I came actually. I was just driving around and got on the freeway and after a while I ended up here." Changkyun slowly approached the bed and stood next to it looking at Hoseok as friendly as possible. 

Hoseok brought his knees up to his chin and rested it on top of them. Changkyun pointed at the bed and asked for permission with his eyes, Hoseok nodded and Changkyun sat slowly on the bed, not too close to Hoseok since he didn't want to scare him. 

They stayed in silence in the dark for a few minutes. Changkyun looked around the dark room admiring the decorations and posters that were on the walls. Hoseok just stared at Changkyun curiously and also scared of what the boy's true intentions were. 

"Where is your friend?" Hoseok finally asked. Changkyun looked back at Hoseok with a confused frown. 

"He's back home texting with Minhyuk. Did you know they got something going on? That Lee Jooheon never gives up until he gets what he wants." Changkyun laughed and shook his head. Hoseok wanted to tear apart that Lee Jooheon for playing with his friend that way but he couldn't, he had no ounce of vengeance in his body.

"Actually, why isn't he here? You are always with them, I thought you all lived together or something." Changkyun said. Hoseok shook his head, "Minhyuk is grounded and Kihyun has to stay late at work." He shrugged his shoulders. 

"Ahh I see.... so you're all alone?" Changkyun stared deeply into Hoseok's shaky eyes. Hoseok felt how his breath was getting cut and air wouldn't travel to his lungs. He was terrified Changkyun was really there to hurt him. But what happened next, he truly never anticipated not even in his wildest fever dream. 

"Let me be your friend tonight. I'll be with you! We can do whatever you want. Ask me for anything I'll get it done." Changkyun said cheerfully. It actually scared both of them the way the younger boy was acting but he really wanted to help. 

"Well... can we go for some ramen?" Hoseok asked licking his lips unconsciously, he hadn't had dinner yet and his tummy was making noises. Changkyun's heart must have stopped once he saw how excited Hoseok was for the food. He just wanted to hug him and smooch his perfect little face. 

"Of course we can. " Changkyun gave Hoseok a warm smile and ruffled his already messy hair. The boys got up and Hoseok grabbed his jacket from his closet and headed out the door when he looked back and noticed Changkyun walking towards the window. 

"Where are you going?" Hoseok asked.

"To my car...?" Changkyun pointed outside.

Hoseok laughed at the boy and for the first time Changkyun felt that he had won in life. 

"My friends don't come in and out from the window, not even when they escape home when I need anything. Just come out the front door with me." Hoseok laughed again and smiled at Changkyun. The younger boy walked back to Hoseok and returned the smile and then followed him out the door.

🐰🐺 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am having so much fun writing this. I hope you are all enjoying it!! Love you uwu ♡


	10. Chapter 10

"Chang....Kyun slow SLOW down p-pleaseeee" Hoseok grabbed his seatbelt tightly for dear life. Changkyun let out a chuckle and hit the break pedal slowly reducing his fast pace. The teens were on their way to a ramen place to have dinner but they didn't settle on which one to go to so Changkyun decided to take him back home to Goyang to any restaurant. Hoseok wasn't sure at first, he even texted Minhyuk telling him what was going on. Minhyuk texted back saying that Hoseok shouldn't have been too naive and hop in with Changkyun and go to a town that was far away. Hoseok prayed he didn't die by the end of the night. 

🐰

"YOU DON'T HAVE A LICENSE????" Hoseok yelled which made Changkyun hop from his seat and cover Hoseok's mouth. Hoseok slapped his hand away and tried hiding his red cheeks that were starting to burn up at the sudden contact. Changkyun sat back down and grabbed some kinchi and ate it. 

"I do have a license Hoseok, calm down. It's just suspended for a few months." Changkyun shrugged. 

Hoseok had his mouth opened in an 'O' shape and just stared at the young boy feeling nervous. They had arrived to a small ramen place which was in the younger boy's town. It had a very warm feeling and it was nicely decorated with Japanese style furniture. Soft music played in a low volume in the establishment and it wasn't as busy as it would normally be. The teens ordered two separate ramen bowls of their choice and many side dishes and of course a glass of pepsi each. 

Hoseok slurped his noodles happily and Changkyun chewed on his rice. The boys enjoyed their food in silence while looking at each other from time to time. Hoseok tried his best not to smile when Changkyun had a piece of sticky rice stuck on the corner of his mouth. Changkyun kept eating not knowing about the food that was on his face. Hoseok then shyly pointed at his own mouth, "uhm you got... some... uh...mm.. there" Hoseok blushed.

Changkyun touched the opposite side of where the food was and passed his fingers by it trying to clean his face. Nothing fell off and Hoseok pointed to his other side and he repeated the same action, still not getting it off. 

Hoseok slowly and shyly stretched his hand across the table and lightly touched the other's mouth and removed the small piece of rice. Changkyun stayed still while he looked at Hoseok getting back into his original position in his seat. Changkyun started feeling hot inside and was starting to get upset so he took his glass of soda and gulped the whole thing down cooling off a bit. Hoseok laughed lowly and covered his face with one hand while with the other he held onto his chopsticks. 

Throughout their meal, Hoseok and Changkyun had talked about themselves how they grew up, which schools they go to, they even talked about their own friends. After about an hour of enjoying their meal they finally were done and were ready to head back. Hoseok secretly didn't want to go back home, he didn't want to be alone again in his house. 

"Well let's get you back home. Must be pass your bedtime no?" Changkyun joked and took his keys out of his pockets and walked to his car unlocking it. Hoseok bit his lip hiding his pout, he opened the passenger door and leaned all the way down in his seat. Changkyun turned to him and laughed, "What's wrong? Does your stomach hurt or something?" Changkyun asked and then proceeded to start the car and put his seatbelt on. Hoseok was just pouty because he didn't want to go back yet but he didn't want to seem too weird in front of Changkyun so he repressed his pout and sat up on his seat, "No, I'm okay. Just.... full!" He said and put his seatbelt on. 

About five minutes driving they stopped in front of a red light and Hoseok looked to his right. There was an ice cream shop and the boy got really excited. He did his best to not be too obvious but he was almost jumping up and down from his seat while licking his lips. Changkyun turned to look at Hoseok and noticed his behavior, he looked out to where Hoseok was looking and smiled. _"This dude really is such a baby .."_ he thought to himself. 

"Hoseok we didn't have dessert, I just realized tha-" 

"There's an ice cream shop right there! You can switch lanes up front and turn around and we can maybe.... I mean... well... ugh..." Hoseok bit his lip again but this time he felt embarrassed. Changkyun wanted to pinch Hoseok's cheeks and give him so many smooches, just the thought of that made his body shake. Next, the boy just nodded at Hoseok and did just that, they drove some more and then made a turn and parked a few feet behind the ice cream shop. They got out of the car and went straight inside. 

They ordered their favorite flavors and added a few toppings and sat down at a booth near the back of the shop. Hoseok enjoyed his ice cream happily and licked his lips from time to time to make sure his mouth was clean at all times and not embarrass himself. Changkyun wished deep inside that Hoseok wouldn't lick and clean his mouth so much just so he can see his soft pink lips covered in sweet vanilla and strawberry ice cream.

As if a genie had granted him his wish, Hoseok forgot to clean himself and he had some ice cream on his cheek. Changkyun gulped and tried to ignore it and kept eating his treat. He couldn't resist it though so instead of telling Hoseok to clean his face, the boy got up and grabbed a napkin and cleaned the boy's cheek. Hoseok froze in place and turned tomato red, Changkyun was just inches away from his lips and he could feel his heart beating fast. Changkyun smiled and finished cleaning the boy's face and sat back down. 

"Don't worry, just returning the favor." Changkyun winked at Hoseok which just threw the poor boy off. Now he _really_ wanted to go back home he was feeling some weird sensation in his tummy and he started thinking the ice cream probably made it hurt. 

"Can I ask something? If you don't like the question you don't have to answer it, don't worry." Changkyun started, "But I was wondering why are you so... so...." 

Don't say it, please don't say it. 

".... sensitve?" Changkyun finished. 

Hoseok frowned letting out a sigh and looked at his ice cream which he was almost done with. Changkyun noticed the change in his mood so he waved his hands in the air, "Don't worry about it I'm so sorry, just forget about it okay?" He said. Hoseok nodded and smiled kindly. 

🐺🐰

"Hoseok, we're here. Wake up." Changkyun whispered inside his car and gently shook Hoseok's sleeping body. The younger boy took advantage of the situation and patted Hoseok's soft fluffy hair. It felt so nice and soft he wanted to know what it smelled like, maybe like strawberries just like his ice cream. After a few seconds, the eldest opened his eyes and stretched his arms. He noticed they had finally arrived to his house, he must have fallen asleep at some point in the drive home. They got out of the car and headed to the front door of Hoseok's house. 

"Thank you for hanging out with me today... well... bye" Hoseok didn't dare to look at Changkyun, he ran inside and shut the door and put on all of the locks. Changkyun laughed and shook his head, he walked towards the other side of the house and stood in front of Hoseok's window. He saw the light turn on and he knocked on the window to catch the boy's attention. Hoseok jumped like a scared cat at the noise and peeked his head through the curtain. 

"What is it?" He said without opening the window. Changkyun pointed at the window and signaled him to open it. Hoseok hesitated a bit but ended up doing so and opened the window for the boy. Changkyun peeked his head in and told Hoseok to come closer. Hoseok looked at him suspiciously but he took a step forward. Changkyun had a sneaky smile on his face that made Hoseok tremble bringing his hand to his mouth. Changkyun moved his face next to Hoseok's face and got closer to his ear, "Call me anytime you feel lonely. I left my number in your phone when you went to the bathroom back in the restaurant." Hoseok opened his eyes widely, his face was burning up quickly. Changkyun then leaned forward and left a soft light kiss on Hoseok's squishy warm cheek.

The young boy slowly moved back and smiled, he walked backwards towards his car still looking at Hoseok. He brought his hand next to his ear and made a phone with his fingers and mouthed "Call me" and laughed. He eventually got in the car and drove off and Hoseok still stood by the window with his hand touching his cheek. 

_What was that..._

🐰


	11. Chapter 11

Hoseok was on his eight set of sit ups with Minhyuk wrapped around his legs helping him count. There was no necessity for him to be sitting there but he felt bored since Hoseok didn't want to do anything else but exercise. Hoseok inhaled and let out some air from his stomach through his mouth every time he went up. Minhyuk wanted to make him smile a bit so whenever Hoseok sat up, the blonde would wink at him or blow him a kiss but that just made Hoseok work even harder. 

After he was done with sit ups, Hoseok started on weights. He walked to his bench that was on the corner of his room next to his shelf and started arranging the different weights he was going to be using. Minhyuk got up and sat on the bench with his arms crossed with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Min, get up I gotta lift." Hoseok said in a tired and annoying way. Minhyuk looked at Hoseok and shook his head against his friend's command. Hoseok sighed tiredely and grabbed Minhyuk from his sides tickling his friend making him squirm on the bench. Minhyuk fought as best as he could but his friend knew his weak spots really well. So after a few minutes of a tickling battle, Minhyuk slid from the bench to the ground breathless. 

Hoseok checked the bar again making sure the right weights were on and then he layed on the bench and started lifting. He wasn't in the mood to play so tickling Minhyuk really drained his mood lower than it was already. Minhyuk was finally free from his punishment that lasted a week and the first thing he did was visit his friend. He was surprised to see his friend in such a sad mood. Hoseok usually jumped excitedly whenever his friends came over after a while but today, Hoseok wasn't himself and Minhyuk was going to find out. 

"So Seokkie," he started while he sat on the other's bed with his legs crossed. "How was it being alone at home last Saturday?" He looked at his nails as if they were the most interesting thing right now. 

Hoseok fumbled a bit with the weights making him stop and fix his position to start lifting again. Hoseok swallowed nervously but focused on lifting. Minhyuk smiled and squinted his eyes. 

"How was dinner with the thief you despise so much? Hm? Come on Seokkieeeeee I'm going crazy! I wanna know why you're mad!" Minhyuk pouted and kicked the air. Hoseok sighed and placed the weights back on the rack and sat up massaging his hands. He forgot he had told Minhyuk about going to another town the other night to have dinner with the person who had stole from him. He also had forgotten about how nice he felt hanging out with the boy and how he blushed more than fifty times while they were together. Hoseok thought he was being delusional until they got home and Changkyun had kissed his cheek and basically ran away. After that, Hoseok had a fit that lasted about a whole hour where he blasted music, squealed loudly, and hugged all of his plushies and screamed excitedly like a teen girl. 

"Well??? Come ooooooon. Or do you wanna wait for Kihyun?" Minhyuk rolled his eyes while mentioning his friend's name. Kihyun was again working at the pharmacy and hadn't seen his friends in some time. But he always called or texted when he wasn't busy working or busy napping. Hoseok shook his head forming a pout on his lips. 

"Minnie.... do you like Jooheon?" Hoseok asked quietly. Minhyuk froze and his eyes opened big forming saucers. He first started stuttering not knowing what to answer, his hands started sweating and he bit his lip nervously. Hoseok let out a soft laugh and walked up to his friend and sat next to him, putting his arm around his waist and hugging his side. Minhyuk finally smiled and snuggled into Hoseok's arm.

"Oh Seokkie I like how you just change the subject." He laughed and playfully hit Hoseok's arm. Hoseok laughed out loud for the first time in the day. Minhyuk looked at his hands, "Well I don't _like_ like him. He's still someone with bad habits but he has a good heart I guess. Why do you ask?" Minhyuk looked at Hoseok. 

"Well.... like what do you feel? Do you feel anything in specific? L-like you know do your hands sweat, does your heart wanna just jump out of your chest? Do you wanna be snuggled into him and just smell his aroma? And have him play with your hair and whisper in your ear and-" Hoseok stopped abruptly and covered his mouth quickly. Minhyuk looked at him and smiled widely understanding his friend's feelings. He brought Hoseok in in a big hug while he squealed. Hoseok covered his blushing face and shook his head.

"My babyyyyyy oh my goooooood my baby likes a boy!!! Aaaahhhhhh" Minhyuk kept squealing while Hoseok tried to break free from the hug. Minhyuk finally let go of him and Hoseok just looked at his phone that he had grabbed after the hug and just stared at the screen. He remembered Changkyun had told him he left his number in his phone so they could talk anytime. Well it had almost been a week and he still had not texted him. He thought with Minhyuk there he would gather up the courage to finally talk to Changkyun. 

"He gave me his number but I haven't texted him... I'm scared." He confessed. 

"Scared? Why baby?" Minhyuk asked playing with Hoseok's hair. Hoseok breathed in and let out a tired sigh. 

"I don't know... he makes me feel all weird and he acts weird." 

"What do you mean weird? Has he made you do something you aren't okay with? Seokkie you know you shouldn't agree with something you feel uncomfortable doing." Minhyuk grabbed Hoseok's face in his hands and made him look at his eyes. Hoseok's eyes were watery with some tears that he repressed. 

"No just... I am scared since he's a... you know... what if he's just pretending and then he'll do something to me or you guys... Min..." Hoseok couldn't take it anymore so he broke down in tears. Hoseok had a very big heart where he had room for all of his friends, which were only Minhyuk and Kihyun, and all of his family. But as big as his heart was, he was also pretty sensitive when it came to his emotions and he wished he wasn't like that. 

"Seokkie baby... you shouldn't think like that. Look at me, come here." Minhyuk cleaned Hoseok's face and smiled at him. "Listen Hoseok I kind of understand what you're feeling right now. Like.... I am not one hundred percent comfortable with Jooheon but I've talked to him for a while and although he does do what he does, I can tell he is kind and has good intentions...with me at least." 

Hoseok looked up and cleaned his face with the back of his hands. He sniffed and waited for Minhyuk to keep talking. 

"Hoseok you're the most beautiful person I've known my whole life. You are beautiful inside and out and anyone who gets to know you and has the privilege to enter that heart of yours is so so lucky. But you should also be careful and I understand that but I think that if you want to get to know Changkyun more you gotta talk to him. Show him you're interested and that way he can be more open to you." 

"Min it just feels weird and I don't know why. It didn't feel like this when I was with Jimin." Hoseok let out a broken sigh while he spoke. "B-but that's maybe because I met him through Kihyun and it made it easy for me to get to know him." 

"Well we know Jimin is a fluff ball just from looking at him from fifty miles away Seokkie. That's why it makes it hard for you to get to know Changkyun, you don't see him everyday, you don't have someone that knows him well enough to let you know how he is and all that. Now tell me baby, do you like him?" 

Hoseok pouted and looked at Minhyuk who was waiting for an answer. Hoseok then smiled shyly when he remembered the sweet kiss the boy had placed on his cheek that night. "Minhyuk I think I like him..." 

"You think? So you aren't for sure then.." 

"Well he did kiss me but-" 

"HE WHAT??!!!??!?!?!? LEE HOSEOK WHY DIDN'T YOU START WITH THAT I SWEAR IM GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT COME HERE!!" Minhyuk tackled Hoseok to the ground and got on top of him and started punching him softly all over his body. Hoseok laughed and easily flipped him around knocking Minhyuk on the ground and held his hands up. 

"Stop punching me Min!" 

"HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO NOT HURT YOU WHEN WHEN YOU JUST- HE KISSED YOU?????" 

Hoseok laughed and got up quickly and jumped on his bed covering his face with his pillow. Minhyuk got up and jumped in bed laying next to Hoseok taking the pillow away from his face. 

"Spill now or I'll call Kihyun and tell him you aren't behaving" Minhyuk warned his friend. Hoseok really didn't want his other friend to leave his work just because he was being naughty, according to Minhyuk. He knew Minhyuk would be the one to overreact at the confession so he took a deep breathe before he spoke. 

"Okay calm down Min, he just lightly pressed his lips on my left cheek... and yeah I don't wanna think about it!" Hoseok blushed and grabbed the pillow from his friend's hands and cover his face again. 

"Give me that!" Minhyuk snatched the pillow again. "Hoseok that is so cute! Changkyun doesn't really look like the kind to just leave a cute kiss on the cheek. He looks more of the type to steal a kiss from your lips and just take your breath away while he grabs you firmly by your waist and-" 

"MINHYUK COULD YOU NOT!!!!" Hoseok started kicking in his bed. Minhyuk laughed and nervously fanned himself with his hands. 

"I liked it I think but now I have his number and I havent messaged him... I don't know what to say." 

"What are you waiting for??? Where's your phone, give me that" Minhyuk took Hoseok's phone and looked for Changkyun's name but didn't find it. After looking over and over he finally found a name that didn't look normal. Changkyun had saved his number under the name _'Wolf'_ Minhyuk laughed at the name and changed it to _'Seokkie's Wolf'_ and saved it. 

"Here, now you text him hello or something whatever you want. If you get stuck just ask me and I'll help you." 

"But Min-" Hoseok was cut off by Minhyuk who threw a pillow at him. "Okay okay fine...." 

🐰🐶


	12. Chapter 12

Changkyun sat inside his car waiting for Jooheon and Hyungwon. The three were heading to Seoul for a night out at the youngest of them all wasn't falling it. Ever since he last saw Hoseok he didn't separate himself from his phone. He took the device pretty much everywhere just in case he missed a call or text for the boy. Well, one week later and he had grown tired and inpatient since he didn't hear anything from Hoseok. 

He played with his mirrors while he sat in front of the Lee's house waiting patiently. He didn't know what was taking his friends so long for in there but he also wasn't in much of a rush since he didn't want to go anywhere in the first place. 

Changkyun felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket but didn't pay attention to it thinking it was probably he mom or his sister just asking where he was. He shrugged it off, his sister and mom knew where he was heading so there was no need in then asking for him. But then he heard many vibrations after that, one after another and he grew curious. He frowned, picked through his pocket until he took his phone out and saw his new notifications. 

**_unknown:_**  
**Hi**

_**unknown:**_  
**:)**

_**unknown:** _  
**How are ya ^^**  
**:)***

_**unknown:** _  
**Ehm..**  
**Sorry if I'm annoying you**  
**You must be busy heh**  
**Bye :)**

A smile grew on his face once he realized who this unknown number was. He had finally contacted him and Changkyun's days had been made. He saved Hoseok's number in his phone. 

🐺

"HOW ARE YOU GONNA PUT THAT HOSEOK! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST STUCK WITH THE 'HOW ARE YA' LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!" Minhyuk pulled his headband down to his eyes and gritted his teeth. Hoseok slapped himself on the face and threw his phone on the bed. 

"I told you I can't do this!!! Can we delete them without him knowing I sent him those?" Hoseok pulled Minhyuk's headband down from his eyes and looked at him with hope. Minhyuk just pulled away and shook his head. Then a sound was heard notifying Hoseok that he had a new message. Hoseok and Minhyuk froze and looked at the phone then Minhyuk jumped quickly to get the phone and opened the message. 

_**Seokkie's Wolf:** _  
**Hey cutie**  
**Thought you'd never text ;)**

_**Bunny Boy:** _  
**Ahh sorry I just couldn't find your name in my contacts but I did now haha**

_**Seokkie's Wolf:** _  
**I see well I'm happy you messaged me**  
**You had me waiting for too long :(**

_**Bunny Boy:** _  
**I'm sorry :( dont be sad!**

"Minhyuk stop! What are you typing! Let me see!!!! What is he saying???" 

"Shhhhh wait I'm trying to lay down the field for ya buddy." 

_**Seokkie's Wolf:** _  
**Mmmmm I am too sad**  
**:((**

**Bunny Boy is typing...**

"HOSEOK WAIT NO WAIT!" Minhyuk yelled at Hoseok when the boy snatched the phone away from him. Hoseok read over the messages and tried his best not to scream and cry. He threw himself on the ground and read the messages again and again. His heart felt bad for making the boy he possibly liked feel sad. He wanted to make him smile at least. 

  
_**Seokkie's Wolf:** _  
**Seen?**  
**Wow now I'm more sad**  
**:((**

_**Bunny Boy:** _  
**Ahh no sorry**  
**My dog took my phone and I was trying to grab it**

Changkyun smiled. Hoseok was too bad at lying even through texts but he didn't mind. Not now. 

_**Seokkie's Wolf:** _  
**I didn't know you had a dog!**  
**Well I didn't see or hear one last time I saw you**  
**Do you remember the last time we saw each other?**

  
"MINHYUK HERE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" Hoseok threw the phone at his friend as if it was about to explode. Minhyuk read the messages and face palmed himself and shook his head. 

"Hoseok please excuse my French but what in the fucking fuck was going inside your brain for you to say that??? You've never had a dog!! Or a pet for that matter! Lying is not nice! I'm telling Kihyun!" Minhyuk threw the phone back at his friend to grab his own and tell Kihyun to come over. 

Hoseok pouted and layed back on his bedroom floor and stared at his phone. He wanted to talk to Changkyun and ask him many things. He wanted to get to know him and be comfortable with him but he was too shy. And he wanted to cry. 

**_Seokkie's Wolf:_ **  
**Hey Hoseok?**  
**If you aren't comfortable with us talking it's fine**  
**I understand don't worry**  
**:)**

**_Bunny boy:_ **  
**No no no**  
**I'm sorry**  
**I want to talk to you I just don't know what to say**

**_Seokkie's Wolf:_ **  
**Don't worry about it**  
**Just talk about anything!**  
**Or if you have any questions ask me!**

  
Hoseok bit his lip. He wanted to ask him so many things, especially what he thought about him and why did he kiss him last time. Hoseok looked at Minhyuk to find comfort but Minhyuk was busy on his phone too. Probably texting Jooheon from the look on his face. 

"Stop being scared Hoseok, just do it already" Hoseok said to himself and began typing. 

**_Bunny Boy:_ **  
**Oh well I do remember last time..**  
**And I wanted to ask why did you do that?**  
**I mean why did you**  
**Yeah**

**_Seokkie's Wolf:_ **  
**Why did I what?**

_**Bunny Boy:** _  
**You know**  
**When you did that**

  
Changkyun laughed to himself. He began typing a message but then was startled at the sudden banging that was coming from the back of his car. He quickly turned around only to see Jooheon and Hyungwon hitting the back of his car playfully and laughing. 

"Ugh fuck you guys! You scared me." Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows and continued typing. 

  
_**Seokkie's Wolf:** _  
**Why do you think I did it?**  
**;)**

  
Hoseok's face turned the deepest shade of red there is and locked his phone. Minhyuk grabbed his phone to read what he has messaged and began to squeal.

"Wow Seokkie see! You don't need me! Oh by the way Kihyun is coming in like ten minutes so yeah. But don't worry I already explained it to him so no need to freak out" Minhyuk returned the phone to his friend smiling. 

"MINHYUK YOU WHAT?" Hoseok pulled his hairs and kicked on the ground. "How can you do that! You know Kihyunnie is super strict and he's not gonna let me talk to Changkyun!" Hoseok cried. 

"Oh stop the unnecessary drama, Hoseok. Kihyun babies you more than I do cuz you obviously prefer him over me but! It's okay because right now I'm gonna talk to my new friend!" Minhyuk pointed at his phone and began to type. 

_**Bunny Boy:** _  
**Because you slipped?**

Changkyun laughed and hugged his phone to his chest and sighed deeply. 

"Yo dude when are we leaving? We got a few houses to hit tonight and I have been deprived of stealing for weeks now so come on drive!" Jooheon said. Hyungwon sat in the back about to put on his seatbelt when a pair of keys hit his lap. 

"Hyungwon you drive, I don't even wanna go to Seoul anyways." Changkyun took off his seatbelt and climbed over his seat towards the back and made himself comfortable while Hyungwon did the same but sat on the driver's seat. 

_**Seokkie's Wolf:** _  
**Hahahahhahahahaha**  
**Is that what you think?**  
**I guess I suck at slipping then(?)**

_**Bunny Boy:** _  
**Uh?**  
**Well I don't know, to me it seemed like you wanted to tell me something else but you slipped and yeah**

_**Seokkie's Wolf:** _  
**Hahahaha okay okay**  
**Did you like how I slip then?**  
**;)**

  
Hoseok choked on air as soon as he read that and locked his phone again. He wished he'd stopped panicking every minute but it was hard when Changkyun was just so smooth. 

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked in Kihyun still wearing his pharmacist robe and his glasses. Minhyuk got up to hug his best friend and pulled him completely inside the room. Kihyun stood in front of Hoseok with his hands on his hips waiting for the boy to speak. 

"Ki-Kihyunnie... I missed you?" Hoseok laughed nervously and opened his arms expecting a hug from his friend. Kihyun hesitated for a second but gave in as soon as he saw Hoseok's cute pout; Kihyun really was weak for him. 

🐶🐰🐹

"And you haven't replied to him??? Go talk to him Seokkie!" The boys were all cuddled up each other on Hoseok's bed. Hoseok had tried explaining the whole situation but of course Minhyuk kept cutting in to tell his version of things and well it was way more detailed than Hoseok's version. 

"I'm just too shy... I wanna ask him about what he does you know?" Hoseok played with his fingers while Kihyun played with his hair and Minhyuk rubbed his tummy. Hoseok was too safe with his friends and these really wanted to protect their special friend but they also needed to let him spread his own wings. Especially now that he will be starting college soon in the fall, he was gonna have to spend a year without seeing them as regular as he did back in high school. 

"Hoseok do you think I was all okay with Jooheon when he first started talking to me? I blocked the boy like three times and he kept going until I eventually got tired and just gave in. And now well.... I might be interested in meeting him again and you know.." Minhyuk looked at Kihyun and wiggled his eyebrows. Kihyun shook his head and sat up in bed. 

"Well Hoseok it's up to you but just be careful. If you don't feel comfortable with him or something he says or does just tell us okay?" Kihyun stretched and yawned. "I'm gonna head home. I finally have this weekend off so I just wanna sleep as much as I can. You want a ride Min?" Kihyun asked grabbing his robe that he had taken off. 

Minhyuk got up from bed and stretched as well and nodded. Hoseok got up and led his friends outside and said their goodbyes. The boys had told him they could hang out in the afternoon the next day and he agreed. Now Hoseok was on his way back to his room and closed the door behind him. He hopped in bed and grabbed his phone, looking at the last message Changkyun had sent him. Hoseok bit his lip and opened the message finally. 

He took a look at his Shownu poster that was on his ceiling and nodded, _"You're right Nunu, I can do it!"_

_**Bunny Boy:** _  
**Yes**  
**I liked it**

**Seokkie's Wolf is typing...**

  
🐰🐺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Heyyyy so uhm idk if anyone is reading this but if anyone is I hope you're doing okay. Please take breaks throughout the day to drink water and get something to eat. Take care and remember that you are great and that I love you! 》
> 
> 💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙
> 
> Also do ya'll like these texting chapters? It was really fun making them and it made me laugh a lot for some reason. Let me know what you think ^^ I'm gonna add them from time to time maybe ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii so I didn't update in a bit so here I come with two lengthy chapters!!! I hope you all enjoy reading and let me know if you are liking it! 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well and taking good care of yourselves. I love you! 💕

Kihyun arranged the shelves neatly and stocked every single supply that he had in a box. The medinces were lined up in order and the shelves were all filled. The boy wiped off some imaginary sweat from his forehead and went to the back to throw away the empty boxes. 

Kihyun has always been that responsible young boy who always turned things in on time, always arrived on time, and if there was a problem and he couldn't finish a certain task he always let anyone who would be affected by it know beforehand. The young boy also took care of his family and friends very well. In his family it was only his parents, his younger brother and himself and he always did his best to help them. He was a great help in the kitchen and his mom adored it. Many times he has made dinner for the four of them and then helped clean the dishes afterwards. 

"My Kihyunnie~ What would I do without you?" His mom would ask while caressing his cheek lovingly. He just laughed. 

When it came to helping his father it was a little bit different. Of course the older man was grateful for his son's help around the family pharmacy but he sometimes didn't understand what resting was. Mr. Yoo had always worked in the pharmacy ever since his grandfather had opened it. It was a family owned business that the Yoo family were proud to be owners of and they wanted to keep it in the family. Kihyun wasn't too excited when he heard his dad wanted him to be the next in charge, he wanted to graduate high school and possibly study abroad and work overseas. Mr. Yoo was still young and wasn't too close to retirement yet so that gave Kihyun time to leave for college and his little brother could finish off high school and eventually take charge. 

Kihyun finished breaking the boxes and throwing them in the recycling bin they had in the back of the pharmacy and went back inside. The day wasn't too hot, the sun was out but it wasn't burning and there was a soft breeze blowing. The boy walked towards the cash register where his mom was and stood next to her. His mom was happily cleaning the counter and stocking some candy they had in the front for customers who maybe wished for a snack. 

"How are Minhyuk and Hoseok doing? I haven't seen them around much." Mrs. Yoo asked while stocking some gummy worms in a glass jar. 

"They're fine. I'm gonna meet Seokkie later today, he's been having quite the summer." Kihyun said and added a bit of mystery to his tone. 

His mom laughed and shook her head. 

"You boys are growing up so fast. Oh! My baby what am I gonna do when you leave off for college." The woman placed both of her hands on her chest and sighed dramatically earning a laugh from her older son. She knew her son was going to have to leave someday and he had every right to start a life of his own, but it was no secret that she was going to miss having her little hamster around. 

The afternoon came by fast and it was almost 3pm. Kihyun was now with his father in the back where they kept all of the prescribed medinces. 

"Dad I'm going to head out now, do you need anything else before I go?" Kihyun asked as he was starting to take off his white robe that was part of his uniform.   
The man denied with his head and looked at his son who was ready to leave. 

"Thank you again Kihyunnie. I know you haven't had the summer you expected to have but I will make sure you still have time to make memories with your friends." Mr. Yoo smiled and opened his arms to receive his son. Kihyun hugged him and layed his head on the man's shoulder and smiled. 

"It's okay dad, I like helping around." He pulled away and looked at his father. "But I do want to spend some time with my friends, especially Hoseok! He's going to start college soon and he will be too busy to hang out with us." The boy pouted without knowing; he was going to miss Hoseok so much. 

"Oh yeah you're right. And you know what son? I was talking to your mother the other night and we thought about it. You don't have to work every day of the week anymore, you can come whenever you are free to help us, and of course when the inventory comes every Monday. But I want you to enjoy your youth and your summer with friends." Kihyun's eyes lit up with excitement. 

"Really dad? Oh my God but... are you sure you don't need me?" Kihyun asked timidly. He wanted to be a good son and be there for his family too, his friends would understand. 

"Kihyunnie, I was young too and I wish my dad would have laid off a bit on my schedule back then. So I'm letting you go now, go have fun!" The man gave Kihyun a kiss on his forehead and patted his back. Kihyun thanked his dad and hugged him tightly and then ran out the pharmacy. He was going to meet Hoseok at his house, he couldn't wait to let his friends know about the news. 

🐹

"Wow Kiki that's good! I'm so happy for you! We can hang out more!" Hoseok took a sip of his strawberry milkshake that he made along with a banana milkshake for his friend. 

"Mhmm! And I can finally go to Busan and take pictures at the beach like I told you guys! I'm so happy aahhhh we can finally start our summer all together!" Kihyun waved his hands mid air excitedly and laughed. Hoseok laughed with him and did a little dance. 

The boys were outside in the backyard laying on a couple of beach chairs that were under a patio umbrella. Hoseok had his arms behind his head and moved his legs from side to side and hummed a tune. Kihyun was in the same pose but he had one hand behind his head and on the other he had his phone. 

"Minhyuk said he's coming later. Should I tell him to bring pizza?" Kihyun asked looking at Hoseok over his sunglasses. Hoseok just lifted his right arm and made a thumbs up and placed it back again. Kihyun nodded and texted his friend. After some minutes, Kihyun received a notification on his phone that made him giggle. Hoseok received a notification at the same time and he grabbed his phone to check what it was.

"Awww Shownu shared a picture of him out eating. I hope he's eating well, poor baby." Hoseok pouted as he liked the picture and commented hearts under the post. Kihyun on the other hand was admiring his phone screen, his eyes were covered by his sunglasses but his cheeks were turning red against his pale skin. 

"What are you so giggly for Kihyunnie? Hm?" Hoseok sat up and looked curiously at his best friend. 

Kihyun shot his head up from his phone and felt his mouth dry suddenly. He licked his lips nervously and locked his phone and hid it in his pocket. 

"Wh-what do you mean? It's no-nothing Seokkie." He looked down and pushed some of his hair behind his ear. Hoseok knew his friend was hiding something and he wasn't going to stop asking until he got what he wanted.

"Give me your phone or I'll tell Minhyuk you were the one who broke his Todoroki action figure last summer." Hoseok looked at Kihyun, he knew his friend wouldn't say no to that. Kihyun had accidentally broken off an arm from Minhyuk's action figure last summer but with the help of Hoseok he was able to get a new one before Minhyuk noticed it was gone. 

"Hoseok no! You can't do that! It's nothing I swear!" Kihyun whined. Hoseok stood up and sat on Kihyun's stomach lightly, not sitting completely or else he'd crush his friend. 

"Ho- Hoseok you're heavy!!" 

"Then tell me" 

"It's no-nothiiiing get off!!!" 

Hoseok laughed and snatched Kihyun's phone from his pocket and ran away. Kihyun took time to stand up since he was gaining some air back and ran towards his friend. It was too late to fight though because Hoseeok had unlocked his phone and went through what Kihyun was doing and to his surprise he found a Shownu fan account. 

"Hoseok wait" 

"Shownu's Kiki?? Since 2016??? You're a Nunubebe Kihyunnie??? Why didn't you tell us!! I'm gonna cry oh my God, Minhyuk needs to hurry up he's going to flip!!" Hoseok said excitedly. 

"Ugggh okay yeah I'm a nunubebe but please don't overreact. It's just a Twitter account I made..." 

"You just tweeted 5 minutes ago about his picture! _'My nunu I wish I could make you some yummy food and feed it to you i love you so much my baby bear'_ WOAAAHHHH Kihyun... wow.... seriously just.... wow..." Hoseok was laughing. Kihyun went up to him and snatched his phone back and pouted. 

"Leave me alone! I can love him too!" He went back to sit on the chair.

Hoseok walked to his friend and sat next to him and hugged him tightly.

"Owww Kihyun it's fine. It's just a bit shocking since you're always hating on him and ignoring us whenever we talk about him. But it makes me happy that you appreciate just as much as we do." He patted the boys head and smiled. 

"Let's not tell Minhyuk please, he's not gonna let me live." Kihyun laughed. Hoseok nodded and smiled, "Okay Kihyunnie, but you're gonna have to pay me now, too many secrets are hard to keep." Hoseok pouted and Kihyun punched him in the arm playfully. 

The rest of the evening was spent listening to music and eating pizza. Minhyuk had arrived with two boxes of pizza and some drinks. The boys enjoyed their night until it was time to go home. Kihyun was more than happy to officially start his summer vacation with his friends. 

🐹🐶🐰

The basemant was a mess. Clutter was all around scattered on the floor and in every corner. Jooheon had been grounded for the weekend and his mom made him clean the whole basemant. Not just his side of it but the whole room. There were boxes everywhere labeled with different names but the items in them didn't match with them. Jooheon had been stuck in there the whole morning and afternoon there cleaning and labeling boxes and throwing away many garbage bags with things they didn't use. It wasn't until the evening that Hyungwon came over to accompany his best friend. 

Hyungwon lived with his mom and his aunt a few blocks away from Jooheon's house. He spent his days sleeping and playing video games. From time to time his aunt would take him to her flower shop to help her with the business. And since he was the only one in his family that drove, he would take his mom to run errands and take her shopping too. Hyungwon didn't have any siblings, it was just him and the two women. 

The tall boy peeked through the door before entering the basemant where his friend was in. There was a mess on the floor even after his friend told him he had been cleaning all day. Hyungwon smiled and walked through the clutter and sat on one of the chairs. 

"What are you gonna do with all of this man?" He asked Jooheon as he looked around. 

"I don't know man, mom just told me to clean everything and throw shit we don't use anymore. I've never seen anyone touch this in my life!" Jooheon held up mini statue of the president of Russia with a goofy hat on. Hyungwon cracked up when he saw it and shook his head. Jooheon shrugged and threw it in the trash bag. 

After a while, Jooheon decided to take a break and sit down. Hyungwon helped him throw away some of the bags he had filled up with garbage and sweep part of the floor. Jooheon went through his computer and checked how his sales were going. To be honest, they haven't gone out as much as they used to before. Jooheon blamed it on his distractions which had name Lee Minhyuk. Ever since they met and started talking, Jooheon has been too focused on the boy and wanting to know more about him. 

Hyungwon had taken notice of this and decided to ask. 

"So Joo, when are ya'll gonna keep on with the business. It's shocking that neither you or Kyun haven't been active for so long. I mean, I don't condone you guys doing it but it certainly is odd." 

"Well yeah I know, I've been a bit.... busy. But! That's going to end because, my friend, I have a great spot for us to hit next weekend and hopefully if my mom doesn't ground me again we will have so much to sell, it might just be the last time we have to steal." Jooheon said and typed some words onto the searchbar to show Hyungeon what he was talking about. 

"Monstar Diamonds?? What's that?" Hyungwon furrowed his eyebrows trying to read more on the screen. 

"It's this French jewelry brand that's opening in Seoul next week and we will be there for the grand opening!" Jooheon said with a grand voice that made himself laugh. 

"But Joo, these types of places have very tough security how are you gonna do it? Why not stick to houses man?" Hyungeon showed his concern about his friend's new idea. 

Jooheon shrugged, "Yeah I know but that's why we're going to go when it opens, to see where they have all of their security cameras and check out the place. You're in?" 

Hyungwon wasn't too sure about it but he guessed he could drive them up to Seoul and check it out, he would find out a way to talk him out of doing it during the week. 

"Yeah sure, we can drive up there and check it out." 

"Good let me tell Changkyun!" 

🐢🐝


	14. Chapter 14

Changkyun wiped off his hands that were dirty with car oil. The young boy woke up in a good mood and decided to use all of that good energy on cleaning his precious car. He was the proud owner of a black Acura RSX with matte black rims he had painted himself. Changkyun wished he had gotten the car in a more honest way like every other boy his age but the truth was he had sold some stolen items for very good prices and with that he purchased the used car. When he first got it, it was a faded blue with some scratches on the sides, the tires were worn out and had no rims. 

Changkyun washed his car outside his house, he had shined it as much as he could and added a new wax he had gotten to make it extra shiny. The boy was happy with the results and he walked inside and fell on the couch. 

He lived with his mother and his older sister who was five years older than him. It wasn't too nice living with them after his parents divorced. The two woman would nag and criticize the boy for his ways and for the friends he had. Changkyun didn't care too much about what they thought, he knew he was going to move far away after high school. Despite his habits of stealing from others and almost never sleeping at home, he kept good grades on all of his school subjects. He enjoyed math class a lot and he was always the top student in that class, the same way in English class. 

_**Hey bunny boy** _   
_**What are you up to?** _

Changkyun sent a message to Hoseok, he hadn't talked to him throughout the whole day so he wanted to see how he was. They had been calling and texting for a few weeks now and they've grown comfortable with each other, well, Changkyun has at least. Hoseok was still too shy and reserved but he still was very friendly to him and it made him feel welcomed. 

**Bunny Boy:**  
 ** _Hi :)_**  
 ** _Nothing much, I just finished some laps at the pool. Going home now. And you?_**

Changkyun gulped hard when he read the reply. Hoseok was swimming and he could only imagine how those arms looked as he swam along with his perfectly sculpted body. Changkyun was not one to care about appearance but it was hard to ignore that the boy had the best body he has ever seen. He himself had a pack of abs, they weren't as defined as Hoseok's but they were there. Changkyun wished he had texted earlier, that way he would have driven to Hoseok's town and watched him swim. 

Changkyun smiled and replied to the message. The talked for a few minutes and Changkyun sent a couple of memes to make the other boy laugh; he succeeded as usual. 

**_Are you doing anything tonight?_ **

**Bunny Boy:**   
_**No... why...** _

Changkyun touched his chin in deep thought, should he go see him? Why not? He had nothing else to do and it was still early. Changkyun got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up. He messaged Hoseok before doing so. 

_**I'm coming over** _   
_**Let's go for a walk** _   
_**Not taking a no! I'm going to shower now, see you in an hour ;)** _

Changkyun locked his phone and threw it on his bed. He showered and got dressed, he wore black skinny jeans, a silk shirt that looked too fancy for just a walk in the park but it went very well with him. He sprayed some cologne on and took one last look on his mirror then he grabbed his keys and phone and headed out. 

🐺

"No Minhyuk, he just said he was coming over and go for a walk with me!! I don't think that is a date!" Hoseok set his phone on speaker and placed it on the drawer while he looked for what cologne to wear.

_"Listen Lee Hoseok, don't act dumb with me! You know what a date is! He totally likes you IM YELLING!!"_

"Yes Minhyuk, I know you're yelling I CAN HEAR YOU!!!" 

Minhyuk laughed through the phone. Hoseok fixed the cuffs on his sleeves and fixed a small strand of hair that looked out of place. He smiled to himself _and then squealed._

_"Seokkie~~~ my baby is excited!!! Have fun! Remember to call us if something happens okay? Good or bad! Just call us and we'll be there"_

"Thanks Min, I'll talk to you later. Bye!" 

The doorbell rang and Hoseok jumped a little startled by the noise. Changkyun was there and he didn't know why he felt so nervous but he was also excited. Hoseok had been talking to the younger boy for some weeks now and he was on top of the moon. Whenever Changkyun called him ' _Hojjang_ ' it made his tummy flip and butterflies invaded his stomach. 

Hoseok took one last look at himself in the mirror and then headed to the door. When he opened it he saw Changkyun standing there with a single flower in his hands. Hoseok's heart started racing and his face turned red immediately. It had only been seconds and he was already melting in front of Changkyun. 

"I uh... I cut this from your neighbor's garden... I hope you like it." Changkyun smiled shyly and handed the flower to Hoseok which he took gladly and smelled it. 

"Thanks, let me put it in water. I'll be right back." 

Hoseok quickly ran to the kitchen to look for a vase and filled it with water and placed the flower in it. Changkyun still stood by the entrance and looked around, his hands were in his pockets and he whistled to himself. 

"Okay lets go!" Hoseok smiled at him and walked out. 

The boys drove to a nearby park and started walking. The sun was just starting to set and it had set a more romantic mood. Changkyun still had his hands in his pocket, he looked breathtakingly good. Hoseok felt himself stumbling as he walked but he blamed it on himself, he was clumsy most of the time. 

"So you haven't seen your dad in years? Don't you miss him?" Hoseok asked the boy. They were still walking and Changkyun had mentioned his family to Hoseok which led to talking about his parents divorce which led to his dad living abroad. 

Changkyun shrugged, "Well not much. When I was younger he was always busy with work and business trips so I didn't always see him. Maybe when I was a baby or something... he was more present back then but no I don't miss him that much." Changkyun brushed his hair back with his hand and fixed it. Hoseok looked at him amazed at his good looks. 

"Oh.. I'm sorry." 

"Nah I should be sorry. We shouldn't talk about these things on a date haha sorry." Changkyun laughed and looked at Hoseok but the boy had stopped walking.  
Changkyun looked back with a confused face. 

"Hoseok? You okay?" Changkyun walked to him and touched his shoulder while looking at him with concern on his face. 

"Y-yeah I a-am just I well uhm haha yeah I'm _*ehem*_ I'm okay" Hoseok smiled the best he could. Changkyun raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. 

"Ahh it's because I called this a date?" Changkyun titled his head and smiled, showing his cute small dimple. Hoseok could die there and be happy. He didn't want to speak because he knew he was gonna stutter again so he just nodded. Changkyun laughed and stepped back. 

"Weeeeell if you really want this to be a date we have to hold hands now" Changkyun pouted and stretched out his hand. Hoseok opened his eyes widely and his face fell warm. He thought for a second until he decided to take Changkyun's hand in his. The younger boy still had a smile on his face, he pulled lightly at the elder and they continued walking. 

They had arrived at the top of a hill and sat on a bench. They watched the sunset together and not once did they let go of each other's hands. It felt so warm and nice, neither of them wanted the day to end. 

"Changkyun... I was wondering.... well.... actually I was talking to Minhyuk and he.... well...." 

"Hojjang just say what you want to say, don't think too much about it okay?" Changkyun squeezed Hoseok's hand which helped him calm down more. 

"Do you like me? Like you know like _like_ me. Because I think... wait no.... I mean....no forget it ugh." Hoseok let go of Changkyun's hand first and brought them up to his face. Changkyun laughed while looking at him. Changkyun felt his heart was going to explode and he was gonna die from all of Hoseok's cuteness. 

"Hoseok stop being so adorable or I'm gonna have to kiss you. This is your first warning." Changkyun said trying to keep a serious face when in reality he just wanted to laugh. 

"WH-WHAT" Hoseok uncovered his face to then turn himself around and hide his face again. He could hear the other boy laughing but it sounded deeper than his usual goofy laugh. 

"Second warning Hojjang." 

"Nooooo I'm not even doing anything!!! See??" He turned around and waved his hands on the sides of his face showing Changkyun that he was fine. But Hoseok had made a big mistake. 

He pouted. 

"Third warning... I told you Hoseok..." Changkyun's voice had turned deep and seductively. Before Hoseok could question the boy, Changkyun had placed his hands on each side of Hoseok's face and pulled him softly as he leaned forward as well and touched lips with the elder. 

Hoseok's eyes were opened wide and he felt like screaming. What was happening??? Changkyun, the boy he has a crush on is kissing him!! No, this can't be it! He promised himself to not fall more for him! 

Their lips weren't moving and it had turned awkward until Changkyun decided to make the next move. He started to move his lips slowly and softly against Hoseok's soft pink lips. The pace was slow and it transmitted peace and tranquillity to Hoseok. Hoseok's eyes slowly started to close and he also started to move his lips, a bit unsure about it since he was nervous but he liked the feeling. Changkyun's lips tasted like strawberry and Hoseok loved strawberry, he reached his hands up to Changkyun's head and rubbed his hair with his fingers. 

The kiss lasted a few more seconds until they pulled away for some air. Hoseok opened his eyes slowly and had a smile on his face. Changkyun smiled back and grabbed Hoseok's hands again. 

"Your... your hair uhm..." Hoseok took one hand and fixed Changkyun's hair, he had messed up slightly while they were kissing. Changkyun laughed and said it was okay. 

After a while they started walking back to the car to head home, still holding hands. Hoseok was so happy he couldn't stop smiling and Changkyun still couldn't believe he was out with the most beautiful boy in the world. He had felt nervous before because he didn't know how Hoseok felt about him. The way they met was a bit odd and it didnt look too good for Changkyun but as time passed they had became friends and had gotten closer and he was happy for that. He hoped to keep seeing the boy the same way more often and share more kisses together. 

After the long drive back to Hoseok's house they had finally arrived. Changkyun walked the boy up to the front door of his house and waited for Hoseok to open the door. Hoseok turned around and smiled at the boy again. His cheeks were already hurting from smiling so much in just a few hours but he loved it. 

"Do you want to come in? We can watch a movie or something I don't know..." Hoseok asked looking down. Changkyun thought about it and decided he wanted to stay longer with the boy. It's not like he had anyone waiting for him back home. 

"Sure, what do you want to-" Changkyun was interrupted by his phone ringing. The device hadn't made a single noise throughout the whole date and he was thankful for it but the date wasn't over and he wanted to kill whoever was calling him. 

_Hyungwon_.

"Hold on let me answer this yeah?" 

"Okay, come inside, I'll start the popcorn." Hoseok walked inside and went to the kitchen. 

"Yo what's up" Changkyun answered. 

_"Hey dude we're going to Seoul for the opening of that jewelry shop we told you about the other day. Pick you up in ten?"_

_'Jewelry shop?'_ Changkyun thought to himself. 

"Wait that was tonight??" He asked.

_"Yeah dude, I'm at Jooheon's getting ready. Want to meet there or want me to pick you up?"_

_'I'm kinda in a date right now bro'_ he thought. 

"Damn... just.... I'll meet you guys there." 

_'Alright dude bye'_

Changkyun hung up and pulled his hair in frustration. How could he forget about Jooheon's plan? They talked about it for a whole week and he forgot the opening day was today. The same day he had the most beautiful night with the most beautiful boy. He didn't want to say goodbye to Hoseok this soon but he promised himself he would see him again.

"Hey Hoseok, can we watch a movie another time? Hyungwon called and he needs me to come over. I'm really sorry." Changkyun explained once he arrived to the kitchen. Hoseok was grabbing two glasses to fill with soda and turned around to face Changkyun. Hoseok had stopped smiling and frowned. 

"Oh... okay... I guess yeah... another time.." Hoseok set the cups back and put away the drinks. Changkyun felt a tug in his chest. He hated seeing Hoseok sad, he had finally made him smile but now he was sad again. 

"Hey.." he walked up to Hoseok and held both of his hands. "I'll come by again this week okay? And watch any movie you want! And then after we can go out for ice cream or whatever you want. My treat!" He rubbed his thumbs on his hands.

"So... another date?" Hoseok asked shyly. Changkyun smiled and nodded. "Yes, another date Hojjang" he brought one of his hands up to pinch Hoseok's cheek making the other boy smile again. 

Hoseok walked towards the door with Changkyun and said goodbye. He closed the door and let out a sigh of disappointment. He wasn't going to stay sad though, he had already made a whole bowl of popcorn so he was gonna eat it while watching his favorite series. He grabbed the bowl and headed to his room when he heard the doorbell. He furrowed his eyebrows thinking who it might be? 

He opened the door and saw Changkyun again smiling as he waved at him. 

"What's wrong?" Hoseok asked holding the bowl close to his chest. 

"I forgot something." Changkyun smiled and bit his lip. 

"Oh... did you leave your phone?" Hoseok started to look around but then a pair of hands were wrapped around his waist and soon he was pulled softly towards the direction. Changkyun stared into Hoseok's eyes and then looked at his lips. Hoseok licked his lips unconsciously and blinked. Then, Changkyun leaned forward and kissed Hoseok for the second time that night and he was on the clouds. Hoseok almost dropped his bowl of popcorn but he held it tightly as he closed his eyes shut. Changkyun carressed Hoseok's lips with his in a sweet and gentle way that made both melt into it. 

"I almost forgot this." Changkyun was the first to pull away then he rubbed his thumb across Hoseok's plump lips. 

"Good thing you remembered..." Hoseok whispered. 

"Good night." Changkyun stepped back and smiled. 

"Good night." Hoseok said. He watched as the boy walked back to his car and drove off. He closed the door again and locked it. He couldn't believe what was happening. He was in love and it was going to be the best summer ever.

"I need to call the boys!" He said to himself and ran to his room. 

🐰💕🐺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I can't believe that just happened aahh our baby Hoseok uwu 
> 
> Sorry for like the really badly narrated kiss scene lmao inexperienced here so I had to go with what I've read on other stories :(( but I hope you enjoyed this week's update! 
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and taking good care of yourselves! I love you ^^


	15. Chapter 15

"Uggghhhh no Kihyun! I said parted in the middle! Not to the side- you know what give me the brush, I'll do it myself!" Minhyuk was sitting on the bedroom floor with his legs crossed over eachother. The two friends were at Hoseok's house helping Minhyuk get ready for his night out with Jooheon. 

The two boys have built a relationship throughout the month that they've been talking to each other and it was already at the point where they had confessed their feelings. Jooheon was on top of the world with Minhyuk. He couldn't believe someone like the blonde boy could like someone like him, but he did. Minhyuk liked Jooheon's sincerity and his kind heart. He also liked his charisma and energetic personality that made him smile whenever they spoke. 

After finally confessing to each other the day before, they had planned a night date at the fair in Anyang where Minhyuk lived. The boy was so nervous but it was mostly out of excitement, he couldn't believe he was going out with the most amazing boy in all of Korea, well that's what he called him anyway. 

Why were Minhyuk and Kihyun at Hoseok's house you ask? Well that's easy to answer. When Minhyuk had set the date with Jooheon, he quickly called his friends and told them about it. The two others were so happy for him and wished him the best date ever but Minhyuk felt really nervous. 

"Can you guys come with us? Pleeeeeaaasseee" Minhyuk said through his phone. 

_"But Minnie, he asked you out! Not us!"_ Hoseok said. 

_"Yeah Min, it's gonna be weird if Hoseok and I go, like what are we supposed to do? "_ Kihyun asked. 

"Well it can be a double date! Jooheon can bring Changkyun and Hoseok can come!" Minhyuk said excitedly. 

_"B-but what about Kihyunnie? It wouldn't be fair if I go and he has to be alone. "_

_"I'm fine I kinda want to-"_

"I'll tell him to bring Hyungwon with him! He's another friend of theirs, you can hang out with him Kihyun! Pleeeeaaasseeee" Minhyuk pouted and blinked cutely as if his friend could see him through the phone call. 

_".....fine... but if he's a creep I'm going home!"_ Kihyun huffed. 

"aaahhhh thank youuuuu love youuuuuu" 

And now we are where we started. Kihyun was helping Minhyuk style his hair but Minhyuk kept fighting his friend saying he was doing it wrong. Meanwhile, Hoseok was just getting out of the shower smelling fresh and clean and his hair wet. The two boys stopped fighting and just stared in awe at his friend's well worked body that was perfectly beautiful. Hoseok's skin was as white as milk and as soft as silk and his abs were perfectly placed where they had to be. 

"Seokkie I swear if we weren't friends...." Minhyuk bit his lips as he looked at his half naked friend. Hoseok looked down and blushed, smiling while covering his face in embarrassment. Kihyun slapped Minhyuk's head and pushed him so he could continue styling his hair.

"Leave him alone, he's got his own." Kihyun rubbed some hair product on Minhyuk's hair with a serious face. Minhyuk rolled his eyes, "I'm just sayiiiinnnnnn Hoseok is a catch! And I swear Changkyun better take care of him and treat him well or else!!!" Minhyuk raised his voice and waved a hand in the air. Hoseok had gone to his closet to look for some clothes and came back laughing. 

"Well Hoseokkie knows he has us if anything. I'm going to keep a close eye on this Changkyun boy." Kihyun smiled proudly as he stepped back and admired Minhyuk's finished hair. 

"Guys, he's nice." Hoseok smiled to himself as he buttoned up his shirt. "I can't wait to see him." He whispered but Kihyun heard him and pushed him lightly to tease him. They all laughed and kept getting ready. 

Minhyuk grabbed his phone and saw that he had a new message from Jooheon. He squealed and typed quickly. "Guys! They're here oh my God how do I look????" Minhyuk freaked out and stood in front of the mirror to make sure he looked his best. 

"Minhyukkie, you look beautiful as always. He's gonna faint poor guy." Hoseok laughed sweetly. Kihyun nodded and put up two thumbs up in approval. 

The boys left the house and got in the car and headed to the fair. 

🐶🐹🐰

Jooheon and Minhyuk were the first to run out of the car and headed to the entrance. They looked like two puppies excited to finally play and have fun. Changkyun and Hoseok were walking next to Kihyun and Hyungwon talking about the many things the fair had to offer. Kihyun and Hyungwon had a small conversation in the car to get to know each other since they were the odd ones out but they hit it off pretty well and kept talking more. 

"Okay guys what do you wanna do first?" Minhyuk asked while Jooheon handed out the bracelets that allowed them to get on the rides inside the fair. Changkyun grabbed two bracelets tying his before taking Hoseok's wrist and tying it for him smiling the whole time. 

"Min, this is your guys' date, go on have fun... you two as well, Hyungwon and I will go check out the games over there!" Kihyun pointed at the claw machines that were lined up behind them. Minhyuk asked if they were sure and his friends nodded. Jooheon shrugged and grabbed Minhyuk's hand in his and started walking inside and checked out what to do first. 

"Well we can go get some food? You want something Hojjang?" Changkyun squeezed Hoseok's hand to get his attention and he nodded. Kihyun and Hyungwon waved bye at them and went straight to the claw machines talking some more. 

As the group dispersed, Minhyuk and Jooheon had went to get some lemonades and walked to the rides. Minhyuk looked at the big machines in awe, he wanted to go on every single one and scream until he lost his voice. Jooheon on the other hand was a bit nervous, he didn't admit it to Minhyuk but he hated rides. He was a scaredy cat when it came to those types of things but tonight he was the brave boy he wanted Minhyuk to like. 

"Joo! Let's go on that one!" Minhyuk pulled Jooheon by the arm and dragged him to a carousel with many horses and lights decorating it all around. Jooheon sighed in relief when he saw the ride Minhyuk wanted to go on but of course he had to keep his cool. 

"Minhyun what are you? Five? You're so cute!!!! Of course we can get on the carousel with the ponies~~ aahhh you drive me crazy, you're so cute what am I gonna do with youuuuuu-" 

Minhyuk looked at him confused, "Carousel? No Joo, I meant the Viking!!! Over there!!" Minhyuk pointed at the big boat looking ride that was going up and down up in the air and many people were screaming and kicking. Jooheon swallowed nervously, it was not what he expected. He breathed in and then smiled at Minhyuk and nodded. Minhyuk clapped happily and finished his lemonade quickly so he could hop on the ride as fast as possible. Jooheon followed behind him while holding him close to his body hiding his face in Minhyuk's neck taking in his scent. 

"Don't be scared Honey, we can hold hands if you want. " Minhyuk turned around and grabbed Jooheon's soft squishy face and caressed his cheeks. Jooheon exhaled calmly and smiled at Minhyuk. 

"You guide the way, I'll follow my Minmong." 

🐶💕🐝

"Gogogogogogogo aaahhhhh noooooo!! Good luck next time Hyungwon." Kihyun laughed and held his tummy, he tried to breathe normally again but he couldn't stop laughing at the tall boy failing to grab a toy from the claw machine yet again. Kihyun had won at two previous games and was enjoying his prizes. 

"Ugghh these things are rigged, they discriminate against tall people hm!" Hyungwon put his hands in his pockets and started walking. Kihyun scoffed and walked towards Hyungwon and turned him around. 

"Excuse you? But what are you insinuating hm? Are you calling me short? Because I should let you know that I am five ten!" Kihyun stood in front of Hyungwon with a plushie on each hand and his arms crossed against his chest. Hyungwon let out a chuckle and shook his head and patted Kihyun's soft brown hair.

"I'm not saying anything you lil brat, come one let's get some nachos." Hyungwon turned around and walked away leaving Kihyun standing confused with his plush toys. 

"H-hey! I'm your hyung!! Co-come back here!!" 

🐹🐢

Changkyun was laughing at Hoseok who was trying a balloon popping game, it was his third try already but he had really bad aim. Hoseok threw his last dart and failed again. The young girl who was in charge of the booth looked at him with an apologetic smile and picked up the darts on the ground. Hoseok turned around and faced Changkyun with a pout. Changkyun's heart turned into goo and he quickly went up to him and grabbed both of his hands and smiled at him. 

"It's okay bunny, we can try another game!" He brough a hand up to Hoseok's cheeks and softly touched it. Hoseok leaned into the touch and closed his eyes feeling calm. 

"Let's go get some cotton candy?" Changkyun asked and Hoseok opened his eyes and nodded excitedly. The boys headed to the nearest cotton candy booth and formed the line. It was their turn to order and they bought one big cone to share between them. They found a bench that was close to a stage where they were playing music and sat there. They shared pieces of the sweet treat and cleaned each other's face whenever the sticky candy got stuck on their skin. 

"Look I have a mustache hahaha" Hoseok said and Changkyun looked at him and started laughing. Hoseok grabbed a piece of cotton candy and placed it on top of his lips and called it a mustache. Changkyun couldn't take his heart anymore, he was going to explode from happiness and cuteness. Hoseok should stop before he lost all control and squeezed him to death. 

Hoseok slowly stopped laughing and grabbed the piece of candy and ate it happily. Changkyun looked at him with loving eyes, if it was possible to have hearts in his eyes he would have them right now. Hoseok looked at him and smiled shyly. 

"What?" Hoseok asked. 

"Nothing." Changkyun smiled and tucked some hair behind Hoseok's ear. 

The summer night breeze blew softly against their bodies as they sat there looking at each other. Hoseok moved closer to the other boy and looked at his lips. Changkyun imitated his actions and they were now centimetres away from touching lips. Hoseok took Changkyun's face in his hand and brought him closer sealing their lips together. They moved their lips softly, not being too quick just enjoying their time together and the taste of sweet cotton candy. 

Changkyun pulled Hoseok by his shirt and brought his arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They smiled into the kiss. Hoseok hesitated for a bit thinking if it was too early to use his tongue, he was too shy and didn't want to do it wrong. Because of all the overthinking he accidentally bit Changkyun's lip which caused the younger to let out a gasp and Hoseok pulled away and looked worried. 

"I'm s-sorry I got distracted and was just overthinking and I didn't mean to bite you like that I mean y-yeah I'm sorry Kyunnie." Hoseok looked down to play with his fingers and bit his own lip. Changkyun licked his lips and smiled. He grabbed Hoseok's face and kissed his cheek. 

Hoseok looked at the boy in front of him. He had never seen such a perfect boy before and he was scared. Scared that it was too good to be real. Changkyun had been so great and sweet with him even back when they met, Hoseok could tell Changkyun had a kind heart. 

Changkyun couldn't get enough of Hoseok's beautiful eyes, his pretty lips, and his amazing heart. The boy wanted to keep him by his side for a long time if not forever. They were both still very young but they knew what they felt for each other was strong and they were both willing to share their feelings with each other. 

"Hoseok, be my boyfriend. I promise I'll make you happy every single day. And when you go to college, I'll go visit you and we can go for lunch together. I'm okay with sneaking out from school, I'm a senior now anyways so it won't matter. I just want to be with you and love you and treat you well and just.. ugh.. Hoseok please be my boyfriend I'm going to go crazy." Changkyun covered his face feeling embarrassed, this was very odd behavior for the youngest when he was usually very confident. 

Hoseok opened his eyes wide. He couldn't believe the boy had asked him to be his boyfriend. Was it too soon? Was it the right moment? Should he say yes? What if they brake up? What if Changkyun gets tired of him? All of these thoughts clouded Hoseok's mind and he felt dizzy for a second. He blinked quickly and took Changkyun's hands in his and smiled. 

"Then? Is it a yes? Hoseok if you say no I don't know how I'm gonna move on with life seriously I know I might sound dramatic but I just can't have you say no oh my-" 

"Yes I want to be your boyfriend Changkyun."

Changkyun looked up and smiled widely, "Really? Hoseok really?" Hoseok nodded happily. Changkyun then jumped towards Hoseok and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his face all over causing Hoseok to giggle nonstop. 

"Oh God they're already showing their affection in public I hope they don't get a fine." Someone said near them. When the boys separated they saw Jooheon standing next to them with a huge stuffed puppy on his back while Minhyuk munched on a corndog. Kihyun and Hyungwon walked behind them and looked at the new couples. 

"You guys really don't waste time huh?" Hyungwon asked his friends and shook his head. 

Changkyun smiled and hugged Hoseok again and Hoseok kissed his cheek sweetly. 

The boys walked a while around the fair and ended up getting on a few rides together and laughed and cried the whole night. Minhyuk and Jooheon fell asleep on the ride home. Hyungwon and Kihyun exchanged numbers so they could keep in touch and play some video games soon. Changkyun was driving with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding his new boyfriend's hand, Hoseok. Hoseok was cheesing the entire car ride. Changkyun from time to time would leave lots of kisses on his big and soft hand making the elder blush. 

Hoseok, Minhyuk, and Kihyun were dropped off and headed to Hoseok's home. The boys changed into their pajamas and played some games and talked about their night. Minhyuk was the first one to fall asleep after Jooheon texted him he had made it home. Kihyun stayed awake reading a book he had brought with him while Hoseok was staring at his phone waiting for Changkyun to message.

**Seokkie's:**

_**Hey babe I'm home** _

_**Are you asleep?** _

_**Good** _

_**No, I was waiting for you to text** _👉👈 

**Seokkie's:**

_**You're so cute** _

_**I'm gonna go back to your house** _

_**What? Noooo it's too late** _

_**I won't open the door**_ 😤

**Seokkie's:**

_**And who said I'm entering through the door?** _

_**Forgot how we first met?** _

_**.....** _

_**Good night** _

**Seokkie's:**

_**Babe!!** _

_**:((((** _

**Seokkie's:**

_**Okay you're being a meanie** _

_**No kisses for Hojjang!** _

_**Noooooo** _

_**I'm hereeeeee** _

😭😭😭😭

**Seokkie's:**

_**Too late** _😂

_**:(**_

**Seokkie's:**

_**Go sleep now babe** _

_**You need to rest, it was a long day** _

_**Sweet dreams Hojjang** _

💜🖤

_**Good night babe** _

_**Rest well and dream of me** _

_**Omg that was sooooo lame** _

_**Bye** _

🙈🙈🙈

**Seokkie's :**

_**hhhhhhh** _

_**I will dream of you** _

👀

👅

_**Stooooop** _

_**Bye bye** _

❤

**Seokkie's:**

_**Night**_ ❤

🐰💕🐺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cute lil date update uwu I hope you like it!! 
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and taking care. I love you all ^^♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	16. Chapter 16

The afternoon was chilly with a soft breeze blowing through the quiet town. The sun was still shining though and the leaves moved along with the rhythm of the wind. Changkyun was parked on Jooheon's driveway waiting for him and Hyungwon to come out. Changkyun had just gotten back from a date with Hoseok where they went to watch the hit summer movie that everyone wanted to see. After that they went to eat pizza cones and for dessert they shared a banana split. Hoseok pouted and held Changkyun's hands tightly, when they went back home, swinging them from side to side not wanting the younger one to leave. Changkyun smiled and leaned forward and gave Hoseok an eskimo kiss. After a few more kisses, on each other's lips and cheeks, they said good bye and promised to call each other later that night. 

Well that might have to change now since Changkyun got a call from Hyungwon on his way back reminding him that they had business to take care of tonight. Changkyun messed his hair up while looking outside his car window and checking the time. His friends were taking too long and Monstar Diamonds was in Seoul which was a bit far from where they were. Plus he had driven from a town an hour away to meet Hoseok and back, he was gonna need to get some gas before too. After fifteen more minutes, Jooheon walked out with two duffel bags and Hyungwon walked behind him with one bag. 

Changkyun sighed and shook his head, something wasn't sitting well with him. Jooheon finally got to the car and got on the passenger seat with the empty bags. Hyungwon got into the backseat the same way and shut the door. 

"Ready my dudes? This is gonna be the heist of heists. Probably the best one so let's go with a bang!!!" Jooheon laughed and punched Changkyun playfully in the arm. Hyungwon shook his head in denial as he clicked his seatbelt shut. With that they set off to the capital not before making a stop at the gas station, Changkyun really didn't want to run out of gas mid way. 

🐺🐝🐢

An hour and many songs later, the boys had arrived to Seoul. The streets were busy as usual, many cars flooded the streets since it was the weekend with many people going from place to place. The boys stopped by a cafe to get something to eat and to wait till after midnight to actually do the break in. Hyungwon was feeling very nervous, his task was to drive away right after his two friends were done with the deed but this time it was more serious. Changkyun could barely drink his iced coffee in front of him, his stomach was feeling weird and he was very fidgety. He had to text Hoseok good night and apologized for not being able to call him. Jooheon was the only one who seemed so confident and determined on the task. He had studied the shop very well the day of the opening event and marked down all the pieces that were the most valuable. He sat comfortably across Hyungwon and Changkyun with an excited expression on his face. 

"Have you guys ever thought of quitting this shit? Like, ya'll just got boyfriends now I don't even know how but I don't think they're gonna deal with this." Hyungwon crossed his arms across his chest. 

Jooheon laughed, "Wait, what do you mean how? We're obviously a good catch duh! And well they don't have to know we're doing this, at least they shouldn't know we ever did this...okay?" Jooheon looked at Hyungwon and then at Changkyun wanting them to agree to his request. Hyungwon sighed and took a sip of his cup of coffee. 

"I'm still a bit iffy about this one Jooheon, I don't know.... let's.. let's just go find some idol house and break into one of their houses or something. I don't know I just don't have a good feeling about this." Changkyun rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. 

Jooheon looked at him questioning his words. "Don't worry bro, it will be fast. In and out and then we will be done with this whole stealing thing for good okay? Hm?" He rubbed Changkyun's back softly to help the boy calm down. 

After a few hours of waiting in the cafe, it was finally time to go to the jewelry shop and get it done. Hyungwon was behind the steering wheel while Changkyun and Jooheon were in the back getting ready. They took out two black masks that covered half of their face only revealing their eyes. They wore black hoodies and black latex gloves. The car stopped at a dark alley that was behind the store which was where they were going to go through. Changkyun took a deep breath and nodded to himself, still with the uncomfortable feeling in his gut but he wasn't going to pay attention to it, he needed to focus now.

"We will be there for about ten minutes tops so be ready for anything okay?" Jooheon spoke to Hyungwon who squeezed the steering wheel and nodded at Jooheon through the mirror. Jooheon nodded and looked at Changkyun, "let's go bud!" He laughed and patted Changkyun's shoulder. Changkyun nodded and got out of the car with a duffel bag. Jooheon followed with two more and shut the door. 

They had been to the grand opening when it happened so Jooheon had taken his time to learn where all of the entrances and exits were around the shop. They got to the back door and he took out a tool to pick at the lock. Changkyun was surprised a place like that didn't have a security system with a number lock. He shrugged the thought off once Jooheon began to move into the place, he followed silently trying to keep up. 

They arrived to the actual store where they had several jewelry items displayed around in glass boxes. The boys didn't waste any time and began opening each box with the tool Jooheon had used to open the back door and just as quickly they started stuffing bracelets, necklaces, and everything that was in there into their bags. Jooheon was working on the main display where they had the most pricey items as for Changkyun, he was by the cash register where they had the watches. He placed the shiny accessories into the bag quickly but with caution, he didn't want to break any of it. 

They were all done, it had been seven minutes and they had everything and enough to finally leave. Jooheon looked at his friend and gave him a thumbs up, Changkyun nodded and swung his bag over his shoulders ready to head out when out of nowhere an alarm went off and the lights started flicking. Jooheon opened his eyes and looked around in panic looking for a way out before they were locked in. Changkyun's stomach felt tight and that's when he knew why he had been feeling weird the whole day. 

"Bro let's go!! We're gonna get locked in here if we don't hurry! Come on!!!" Jooheon shouted taking off his mask completely. Changkyun started to shake, he didn't know how to react. In the time he had been in the business, he had never gotten caught except of course that time at Hoseok's house. But that couldn't compare to getting locked into a high end jewelry shop that was fairly new. Changkyun started sweating gallons, he took off his mask as well and wiped his face. He looked for Jooheon with his eyes and saw him crawling on the ground trying to get to the exit. Changkyun could hear police sirens from a distance, 'shit this isn't happening right now.' He looked up and then immediately covered his face and followed Jooheon out. 

Hyungwon was freaking out in the car by himself. He had heard the alarm go off and he knew that wasn't good. He hoped for his friends to come out quickly and safe but then he heard the police sirens. Hyungwon felt like crying, he was really really scared but he stayed calm ready to drive away once his friends got out. And just like that two boys ran outside and hopped into the car and without even closing the doors Hyungwon hit the gas and drove off. Changkyun looked back in hopes of not seeing the police behind them. Jooheon had trouble breathing and started sobbing but no tears came out. 

They drove into a busy street and drove around and waited for the police to disappear from the area before heading back home. After almost two hours of driving they finally arrived to Jooheon's house and crashed in the boy's room. They looked at each other in silence, they didn't need words to explain how terrified they felt at the moment. Jooheon took a deep breath and layed on his bed. Hyungwon laid next to him facing the wall and tried his best to steady his breathing. Changkyun looked outside and played the events in his head again. He could see everything happening rather quick whereas while it was happening everything felt like it happened in slow motion. He saw when he ran towards his friend to finally escape leaving the three bags full of jewelry behind. 

What was going to happen now? Did the cameras catch them while they were doing it? Did the police know who was the owner of the car? Were they going to jail? Will he ever see Hoseok again? All of these questions flooded Changkyun's mind and many other worries until he fell asleep on a chair next to the window. 

🐺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short(?) But the next chapter will be lengthy and good 👀👀 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you're all doing well ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**_'There's something he's got you hiding, little notes in the lining_ **  
**_When was I meant to find it and work this all out_ **  
**_Takes me back in an instant to the time when it first went down...'_ **

Hoseok stretched his legs across the floor and lifted his arms all the way up while he sang along. He was prepping himself for today's workout and as usual he stretched before starting. His laptop was on playing his pre-workout playlist Minhyuk had kindly made him for his birthday. The last song ended and it was time for the real routine to start. He started a new playlist with more upbeat music and began doing burpees. 

He was half way through his set when his phone started ringing. He let it ring for now, if it was important they could leave a message so that he could return the call later. But his phone never stopped ringing. It rung for a few seconds and then stopped and then it would ring again signaling that whoever was calling needed to talk to him immediately. Hoseok stopped his exercise and paused his music to answer the phonecall. It was Kihyun. 

"He-" 

_"Geez Hoseok thank God you answered, hold on let me call Min."_

Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows confused about his friend's sudden call. He waited until he heard Minhyuk's voice saying hi to his best friends. 

"Okay can you tell us now Kihyun? I was in the middle of a workout. " Hoseok said sitting on his bed. 

_"Guys I just... I don't know how to say this... I love you two so much I am so fucking angry. Uggghhhh i hate men!"_

_"Woah Ki, what happened? Who do we got to murder? Hoseok get your hockey stick I'll get my bat. Let's go Kihyun, who hurt you?"_

Kihyun sighed, _"Guys no one hurt me but... they hurt you...."_

"Kihyun just spill it, you're making no sense!" Hoseok snapped and made a face as if his friend could see him. 

Kihyun sighed again and stuttered, _"I-I'm really sorry guys...."_ he choked. 

_"Kiki... what's wrong...."_

"You can tell us Kihyunnie..." 

_"I sent you guys a link to the news from this morning.... you'll see some familiar faces... guys I really am sorry. I will be on my way to pick Min up and we can go to your house Hoseok you're...gonna want to have people with you..."_

_"Kihyun you're scaring the fuck out of me... why so much mystery?"_

_"Just.... watch it okay? Stay in the line please don't hang up.."_

Hoseok kept his eyebrows knitted together and walked to his laptop and opened his kakaotalk. He saw a message from Kihyun that was on screen and he clicked on it. He could hear Minhyuk in the line rambling about how he was mad that Kihyun was being so mysterious with them. He saw the link and clicked it right away and it took him to a news webpage and a video. He played it and the newscaster started speaking. 

**_'And in Gangnam last night there was a break in into the new jewelry shop Monstar Diamonds that had opened only a week ago. The grand opening took place last weekend and many people from the media attended. The footage shows the two male suspects stacking many accessories into big bags and then panicking trying to find a way out. Luckily, the security cameras were activated and it captured the the suspects' faces. Here are the images of both of the robbers. Although they did escape, they left their bags behind but they are still at large and need to be arrested.The Seoul Police Department is offering a good amount of money as reward for their capture. It is said that there is a third individual involved who allegedly was the person who drove away.'_ **

_Silence._

That's all Hoseok heard around his room and on the line.

He blinked a few times and held a hand to his mouth in shock. He couldn't believe what he saw. He couldn't believe his Changkyun was the one thief they spoke of in the news. He was a wanted man. His boyfriend was wanted for breaking into a store. Hoseok fell on his bed and started sobbing. He heard Kihyun say something about being on his way. Minhyuk just kept swearing out loud, cursing Jooheon and the day they met. After that they all hung up and Hoseok was all alone in his room.

He rolled around his bed and grabbed his Nunugom and hugged it tightly. He sobbed silently and squeezed the stuffed toy in his arms. He eventually fell asleep until his friends came over and they could finally cry with each other while Kihyun planned the murder of both guys who broke his best friends' hearts.

🐰

_Two days._

Two days and Hoseok hadn't left his room. He hasn't gotten up from bed for two days except to use the bathroom. Kihyun and Minhyuk told Hoseok's parents that he had gotten sick suddenly so that the adults wouldn't suspect anything bad. They knew about their son having a boyfriend, they were more than happy when they found out and couldn't wait to finally meet him. Minhyuk walked to Hoseok's house and made sure to feed him even though he barely tasted any of the food and he made him shower every day helping him dry himself. Minhyuk was just as hurt and broken as Hoseok but he was stronger mentally and he knew how he would deal with Jooheon when they met. 

Hoseok's phone hadn't stopped vibrating for the past two hours. He had been ignoring every single call and message that he got from Changkyun for the past two days. The phone vibrated and vibrated until Minhyuk took it and turned the vibration off leaving the phone on silent. He went to Hoseok with a tray filled with cookies and two glasses of milk. The blonde had finally gotten his friend to go outside and feel the warm sun on his skin. He helped Hoseok's mom to make the cookies and then they both headed to the backyard and sat outside and shared the cookies. Hoseok at first didn't want to eat but he couldn't resist the delicious smell of his mom's special cookies. 

"Did you talk to him yet?" Minhyuk took a bite out of his cookie and waited for Hoseok to answer. The older boy almost choked while drinking his milk. He cleaned some drops of milk that he had on his cheek and breathed in. 

"No... don't want to... have you?... with Joo-" 

"Don't mention that name, it's cursed!" He waved a cookie in the air before eating it. 

Hoseok smiled shyly, he hadn't smiled in two days either. He was thankful to have his best friends with him. After a few hours of talking and playing board games, Minhyuk left once it got dark outside. He had to babysit for his parents while they went out for dinner but he promised to videocall Hoseok once his brother fell asleep. 

Hoseok just had gotten out of the shower and was looking for his pajamas to get ready to sleep. Or try to sleep since he always ended up crying silently. As soon as he laid in bed after getting dressed he heard a noise coming from outside. He quickly stood up and turned on the light. He looked towards the window and saw that it was being lifted. He walked to it and saw his boyfriend smiling up at him from outside. Hoseok frowned and closed the curtains and walked away. Changkyun was confused but he continued opening the window until he finally got into his boyfriend's room.

"Babe, I had to come over. You haven't talked to me in like two days and I was worried. I asked Jooheon to ask Minhyuk but he hasn't been answering either, he's at his house now. We decided to come together. Are you okay?" Changkyun walked up to Hoseok to hug him but Hoseok pushed him away and turned to look to the other side. Changkyun furrowed his eyebrows and softly grabbed Hoseok's hand and with the other he grabbed his chin to make Hoseok face him. 

Hoseok had two tears that were falling down on their own and he sniffed. The younger got scared and he quickly yet softly wiped the tears away from his face and looked at him concerned. 

"Babe what's wrong? What happened?" He whispered to Hoseok as he tried to pull him into a hug but Hoseok pushed him away again and stood up. 

"Why did you go out and rob a fucking jewelry store Changkyun." He said with a serious voice. Changkyun lifted his eyebrows in shock, how did he find out? 

"How did you..." 

"Huh you think I don't watch the news? And pretty smart of you to just take off your mask, now the whole city is looking for you!" Hoseok raised his voice. 

Changkyun had never seen Hoseok angry before. He was always either smiling or crying and whenever he was mad he only pouted cutely. But this Hoseok was more serious and emotionless. This Hoseok was hurt. 

Changkyun sat in silence staring into nothing, his breathing became fast paced and his heart started to race. He felt hot but was sweating cold and he wanted to take off his hoodie. Hoseok turned around and saw the scared boy who was now shaking in his bed trying to take off his sweater. 

"Changkyun we are not doing anything just leave please!" Hoseok yelled at him but he looked at the boy concerned. What was happening to him?

Changkyun finally took of his hoodie and started sobbing into it. He screamed and sobbed and cried and kicked his feet against the floor. Hoseok walked up to him scared and held him by the shoulders. 

"Kku-kkukkung wha-what's wrong?????" He asked. 

Changkyun looked up, his eyes were deeply red and his face covered in tears, saliva, and snot. He tried to say something but nothing came out so he stood up and ran towards the window ready to leave. Hoseok stopped him and tackled him to the floor and held him still. The younger stopped fighting after a few moments and looked away from Hoseok. The elder got up from his body and helped him sit up and patted his back. Changkyun started to hiccup uncontrollably and Hoseok stood up and got him some water. When he came back, Changkyun had stopped crying and his tears were dried on his red face. 

They sat on Hoseok's bed for a few minutes without saying anything. Hoseok kept making sure Changkyun was okay and that his hiccups were gone. Changkyun played his fingers while looking at them. Hoseok was desperate for answers. He wanted to know why he did what he did and why he suddenly started to cry. 

"Hoseok I..... I'm so so sorry I...." Changkyun stopped and closed his eyes shut causing a few tears to fall from them. Hoseok scooted closer to the younger and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his head. Changkyun looked at Hoseok confused and sniffed. Hoseok wiped away his tears and smiled at him, he didn't want to see the younger cry again. 

"Changkyun I just want to understand why you did that. You know that you're in trouble right? If anyone that saw that footage sees you, you'll be going to jail for many years and.... and it would be over for us..." 

"You wouldn't visit me?" Changkyun asked and pouted. Hoseok laughed and shook his head. 

"Babe I'm not.... I would but.... why did you do it. Why do you still do it? Why did you started doing it?" Hoseok released his grip from his boyfriend and looked at him waiting for a response.

Changkyin took a deep breath and let it out. It was time Hoseok knew what made him into a thief. What had driven him into becoming what he is now. 

"You.... you remember when I told you about my dad?" Hoseok nodded. He remembered he told him he divorced his mom and left him and his sister with his mom to live in Korea while he moved abroad. 

"Well the first years was very tough. My mom lost her job and right after she couldn't pay for the mortgage so we also lost our house. We went to live with my grandma and she took care of us while my mom went to look for another job. It was very hard for her, the whole process. So I always had food and bath ready for her whenever she came back from interviews and all. She never thanked me, she never noticed nor asked who had done it for her. My sister then started taking the credit for it and she... she actually thanked her. So that's when I knew my mom hated me along with my sister. And I'm pretty sure it was because I look like my dad... I'm the exact copy of him and that just bothers them..." Changkyun paused and looked at Hoseok to make sure he was paying attention. Hoseok grabbed his hands and squeezed them. He nodded to signal him to keep going. 

"When I started high school I started stealing random objects. I stole from the classrooms and from some of my classmates. I got myself in trouble on purpose so that my mom could come and pick me up and ground me. But she never did. Then I met Jooheon who was also a rebel at that age and we then met Hyungwon. And we would stay out all night and sometimes even never make it back home to sleep and I did it intentionally to see if my mom gave a damn but she never did. I would appear days later and she wouldn't even look at me. That's when I realized that no matter what I did, she would never love me. I could be the best son ever and she would neglect me. I could be the baddest of sons and she would not worry. So I just started to not care at all and continued with the stealing and all. I have to say that Hyungwon did ask why haven't we stopped doing it. He knows both of our stories, he knows that we finally have the love we were waiting for but we still kept stealing." 

That last line made Hoseok's heart break. He had been listening to Changkyun's story attentively and tried to understand what he was feeling. The boy just wanted to be loved and cared for. It was all he wanted since he was a kid. 

Changkyun looked at Hoseok waiting for a response but he saw nothing. The boy started to get up when Hoseok pulled him in a bear hug and they both fell on the bed. Hoseok proceeded to leave small kisses all over Changkyun's face not stopping once. He kissed his soft bouncy cheeks, his beautiful cat eyes, his lines that had been formed on his forehead from furrowing his eyebrows so much, his exquisite neck, his soft pink lips, he didn't miss a spot. He wanted to shower the boy with love and love only. 

"Wait Hoseok, you're.... you're waiiiiiit that tickles ahhaahahaha Hoseoooook" Changkyun started cracking up while Hoseok tickled his sides and continued kissing him. The sound of his laugh was music to Hoseok's ears and he kept going, he didn't want it to stop. But then he saw Changkyun's face turning red, he was out of breath and kept hitting him to make him stop. The elder stopped and laughed with his boyfriend. It took Changkyun a few seconds to start breathing normally again and he looked up at his handsome boyfriend who was still on top of him. He reached up and caressed his cheek. 

Hoseok then lowered himself and kissed Changkyun again but this time on the lips. He went slow not wanting to give too much away. He wanted to calm his boyfriend's heart and pour his own love to him. Changkyun pulled him closer to him grabbing his face gently and deepened the kiss. They stopped and touched foreheads, both of them smiling at last. 

"Babe I want you to feel loved. Know that you are loved by me and by your friends too. I want you to love yourself more too. What your mom did to you was cruel and she did it because she lost someone she loved. With that she lost love for herself and for others. But she didn't know her son is strong and he is worthy of love too. I love you my wolf and I will do my best to show you that I do every single day." He pecked the other's lips and smiled.

"But Hoseok I'm still a criminal who will soon have to serve years in jail.... I don't want to bring shame to you or your loved ones. I'm not worthy like you say I'm..... I'm a bad person I am so-" he was interrupted by another kiss. He closed his eyes into it and messed Hoseok's hair with his fingers. 

"Did you not hear what I just said you little brat?" Hoseok kissed him again. _"I. Love. You."_ He left kisses with each word he said. Changkyun smiled and nodded. 

They layed comfortably on Hoseok's bed cuddling and giving each other small kisses and bites. Changkyun looked at Hoseok and layed his hand on his cheeks, rubbing his thumb on it softly. 

"Will you still visit me in jail?" Changkyun pouted. Hoseok then playfully slapped his face and turned around. Changkyun laughed and hugged him from behind. 

"Way to ruin the moment Changkyun." 

"But I need to know. You have to write me letters every day. And call me too! And also visit me and bring me a hoodie or something of yours so that I can sleep comfortably in my cell. And-" 

"You're not going to jail Changkyun please!!! Stop and give me smoochies. You owe me two days worth of them." Hoseok had turned around and pouted. Changkyun smiled widely and gave Hoseok's nose a small kiss. 

"Forgive me Hojjang." 

"I forgive you my Wolf." 

🐺💕🐰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was something... I tried my best to put some "angst" but I'm bad at that obviously. I live for soft and cuddly moments so... and for Wonkyun uwu 
> 
> I hope you all are doing well and taking care of yourselves. I love you all 💜🖤


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the long wait! I had this chapter written and ready to go but I just wasn't feeling well but! Here it is!!! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please everyone take care! I love you all!

Jooheon stood in front of Minhyuk's house with his hands in his pockets. The night was cool but not so much wind was blowing. He had dropped Changkyun off at Hoseok's house and then drove himself to his boyfriend's house to talk things out. Jooheon was scared to death to talk to Minhyuk, the other had been so difficult to obtain due to the fact that he hated him for hurting his best friend. The past month the two have shared so many moments together that allowed their relationship to grow stronger. Jooheon just wasn't ready to lose all of those memories, all of that happiness he had received from Minhyuk. He just wasn't ready. 

After failed attempts to call the boy, Jooheon started throwing pebbles at Minhyuk's window hoping the boy would come out. And he did, but Minhyuk appeared behind Jooheon with a bag of snacks and chewing on some gummies. 

"If you wanna break my window throw bigger rocks you dumbo." Jooheon jumped startled and confused when he saw that Minhyuk was behind him and not inside his house. He wasn't in his house to begin with and all this time Jooheon was all alone. 

Minhyuk walked towards the front door and grabbed his keys that were in his front pocket. Jooheon slowly approached the boy and hoped he would let him in. Minhyuk finally opened the door and walked in leaving it open behind him so Jooheon could walk inside. 

The two headed towards Minhyuk's room where they had spent hours and hours watching their favorite animes and listening to the boy's favorite music, making Jooheon jealous whenever he talked about Shownu, his boyfriend's favorite artist. 

"You have ten minutes, I have a marathon planned with Hoseok and Kihyun at nine, we're facetiming." Minhyuk sat on his bed with his arms crossed against his chest, his legs also crossing on top of another as well. 

"I really thought hard on what I was gonna say but... actions speak more than words and no matter how much I apologize to you, it will never be enough to let you know how terrible sorry I am.." Jooheon walked up to Minhyuk and looked at him in those beautiful eyes he loved so much. Not breaking eye contact, he lowered himself and kneeled in front of his boyfriend. Minhyuk looked at him confused, slightly opening his mouth as if to say something but no words came out. He was curious to see what the boy would do next. 

To his surprise, Jooheon's eyes started to shake and tears were forming in his small eyes. Minhyuk fought himself hard to not fall into Jooheon's pleading puppy eyes, his heart was too weak for him and he would have dropped and kissed him so fast if it wasn't for the fact that he still wanted an explanation for his actions. 

"Joo, you making that face isn't gonna help anything. Just say what you came here to say and leave. I have to call the boys in a min-" 

"Why are you acting like you're not mad? Be mad at me! I know I messed up big time and I need you to tell me I'm stupid for committing such thing....I was dumb to even plan this whole heist when I can't even measure the consequences. Minhyuk stop acting like you aren't hurt because I am so fucking hurt right now, I know I fucked up and I'm gonna lose you because of it so just please say something. I promise I'll leave after but just talk to me and stop pretending!" Jooheon's tears finally started falling one after another down his face as he looked up at Minhyuk who was still in the same position. 

The blonde took a deep breath and released it slowly through his mouth, getting ready to speak up finally. Minhyuk was hurt, he felt played, he felt betrayed. When Jooheon first started talking to him, all Minhyuk did was insult him and push him away but Jooheon never gave up once. That was what lead Minhyuk to open up slowly towards the boy and give him a chance to get to know him and possibly make him stop his bad habits. He always gave him advice and told him that life would never bring him good things if he continued with his bad habits. He was disappointed in Jooheon but he was also disappointed in himself because he couldn't make his boyfriend stop stealing. 

"How many times did we talked about this Joo? How many times did I tell you stealing and hurting others was going to be the end of you? The end of us... you know it took me a while to open up to you and accept you and I was so scared of doing so but I saw good in you. I thought maybe I could be the one to change you, to help you change paths and live a respectful life but I guess I failed as well.... I honestly don't know what to do now... I have no idea what we're going to do, what will happen to us but I don't want to lose you..." Minhyuk choked slightly trying to stop his tears from falling but it was too late, he started shaking and covered his face with his hands and sobbed harder. 

Jooheon's heart broke into a million little pieces at the sight of his sunshine crying. He had made his source of happiness cry and now the light the boy radiated once was all gone because of him. He broke him. 

"Min I- I never ever took those advices for granted. I really was going to quit everything and start again but my stupid head just kept telling me to do it one more time and do it big! I'm so fucking stupid and the guys even told me to not do it and now I even ruined Changkyun's relationship with Hoseok and Hyungwon's life too. I'm a bad person and I understand completely if you wanna end things with me. I know I deserve to be locked up and isolated from everyone, I just cause misery to the people I love and care for...." 

Minhyuk had stopped sobbing a while ago because he wanted to listen to Jooheon. He still had his face covered trying to think of what to do next. He had a decision to make and it was to keep Jooheon and support him or just let the boy go through this by himself. He knew Jooheon must face the consequences which in this situation meant going to jail and serving time. He didn't want to let go of him but it broke him to still having to say goodbye. 

Minhyuk moved his hands away from his face and sniffed. Jooheon was still looking at him and with his hoodie sleeve, he slowly cleaned Minhyuk's face from the tears he had caused. Minhyuk then took Jooheon's hand and leaned his cheek on it and stayed there for a while. Jooheon got up and sat next to Minhyuk, pulling him into his chest and wrapping his body with his arms and hugged him tight. The two could feel each other's hearts beating hard and frantically in their chests. Jooheon brushed back some loose hairs off of Minhyuk's face and caressed his cheeks lovingly. Minhyuk closed his eyes slowly and just let him do his thing. 

Nothing mattered anymore. Minhyuk had forgiven Jooheon for his mistake and he appreciated him. If they had to part ways, they would still have each other to go to when the time was right. Right now, they were the only ones that mattered. Jooheon still owed his friends an apology for possibly ruining their lives and he was going to make sure he did so. But now he just wanted to have Minhyuk in his arms and listen to his breathing and their hearts beating together. 

🐶🐝

  
It was now the next day and it couldn't have start in a better way. The sun was shining brightly through the trees, the birds were chirping joyfully, and the wind was blowing cool and fresh air. Hoseok layed face down on his bed, his mouth slightly opened with a string of saliva hanging from it. Changkyun was wrapped around Hoseok's body like a koala, with both arms and legs on top of it. He was the first to open his eyes that morning thanks to the sun shining through the window and hitting his face. He brought his hands to his eyes to clean them and tried opening them so he could look at his sleeping boyfriend. 

_'How did I get so lucky?'_ He thought to himself. He had no idea how but he had been able to win Hoseok's heart and keep it forever. Even though the circumstances they have met in weren't the best ones, he had managed to win his heart and attention and he was so content with it. Changkyun knew he had to pay for the consequences after his acts but if it meant he could start again next to his beautiful boyfriend, he was more than willing to surrender. 

Changkyun got closer to Hoseok and started poking his cheeks softly making them bounce. This caused the elder to move in his sleep and scrunch his nose. Changkyun laughed and poked it again, Hoseok took his hand and slapped whatever that was bothering him away. As much as Changkyun adored watching his boyfriend sleep, it was time to wake up and enjoy what may be his last day of freedom. 

The youngest got on top of Hoseok's body and layed on the broad back of his and hugged him from behind. Hoseok moved again due to the extra weight that was now on top of him. He moved a bit to right and looked up at Changkyun who was smiling with his lips pursed making his cute dimples pop. 

"Goodmorning" Hoseok said as he smiled back at his boy. Changkyun tilted his head to the side and smiled again showing his teeth, "Good morning bunny." 

After warm cuddles, uncontrollable giggles, and small kisses, the two boys got up and ready to leave the house. Jooheon had called Changkyun interrupting the cuddle session to tell him he and Minhyuk were on their way to pick them up. Minhyuk had called Kihyun and let him know that they were meeting in Seoul to spend the day walking around and just hanging out. The boy agreed to it and told him he would meet them there as soon as he was done helping his parents in the pharmacy. Hyungwon was already in Seoul with his mom shopping so he would stay longer after his mom was finished so he could hang out with his friends. 

An hour after, the two couples had arrived to COEX mall and met with Hyungwon at a cafe near the entrance. The boys chatted for some time while they waited for Kihyun to arrive to start walking around. Soon after, the boy arrived and they went off to visit the stores. They walked around for half an hour until Jooheon said he was hungry so they headed towards the food court and ordered some food. They shared their lunch and chatted some more together. 

Kihyun and Hyungwon had talked the night before when the other two were in his town. Hyungwon let out all of his fears and emotions to the small boy and this one listened to him the entire night. They even fell asleep while still being on call. Now, they were sitting next to each other talking about a book Kihyun had recommended the taller and planning on visiting the bookstore after they were done eating. 

Jooheon and Minhyuk looked like your typical cheesy couple, feeding each other and cleaning each others mouths. They seemed so happy and looked like they had no care in the world, it was only the two of them and nobody else. 

"Geez guys get a room." Changkyun said while grabbing a fry and eating it. The cheesy couple, also known as Jooheon and Minhyuk, were sharing a milkshake and were sipping from it at the same time making some of the whipped cream stuck on both of their lips. They laughed and kissed each other to clean it off. 

Hoseok laughed at his boyfriend's comment and fed him a fry to make him stop complaining and Changkyun liked it. Hoseok didn't mind giving his boyfriend some of his fries too, he liked seeing how Changkyun's cheeks looked when his mouth was full of food and his face showed how much he enjoyed the delicious food. 

After lunch, the boys walked around some more just window shopping and stopping from time to time to look into some items in some stores. Three hours had passed at it was time to go back home. Hyungwon and Kihyun decided they'd take the train back together and Hyungwon would just hang out at Kihyun's house for the rest of the day. Meanwhile the two remaining couples had stayed at the mall waiting for time to keep passing. Back when they were still having lunch, Hoseok and Minhyuk got up to throw away their trays of food, Jooheon and Changkyun talked about turning themselves in after the date. Kihyun didn't say much but he nodded and agreed with their decision. He said they were doing the right thing and that the boys would wait for them for sure. Hyungwon patted both of his friend's shoulders and smiled at them. He knew he was supposed to go in with them but the other two didn't allow him to do so. They were just going to say they had made Hyungwon drive the car or else they were gonna hurt him, Hyungwon was very much against it but the decision was already made. 

"Guys, we have to tell you something. And I firstly want to say that we are both very sorry for what we've done and for the hurt we have caused since the beginning. But we are also thankful for the two of you, for your love and comprehension that made us confident enough to make this decision. " Changkyun paused to look at Jooheon before he continued. "Jooheon and I are going to the police station to turn ourselves in today. We didn't tell you guys because you were too happy the whole day and we didn't want to ruin that." 

Changkyun and Jooheon stood in front of the two boys that were sitting on a bench outside the mall. They looked at each other and back at their boyfriends. Minhyuk didn't show much emotion since he knew this was coming and he had talked about it with Jooheon the night before. Hoseok on the other hand was already forming a pout and his eyes were holding some tears. 

"Here, we bought these train passes back to your town, it leaves in an hour so you have time to settle and get ready to leave." Jooheon handed them the train passes, Hoseok didn't look up. Changkyun's heart was beginning to crack, he didn't want to leave his guy behind for God knows how much time but it was something he needed to do in order to make things right. 

Changkyun squatted in front of Hoseok and lifted his head up, both of his hands resting on each side of his face. Hoseok was completely red and his face wet from his tears, his lips wet with the salty liquid as well. Minhyuk patted his friend's back to comfort him, he himself felt like he was going to cry but he needed to be strong. 

"Babe, promise me you're gonna take care. Promise me too that you will do well in school and get the best grades in your class. Promise me too that you won't look at other boys, especially from the swimming team!!" Hoseok let out a chuckle at that and sniffed. Changkyun cleaned Hoseok's face and continued, " Also, promise me you're going to write to me, if I am able to get calls please call me as well or I can call you too. Visit me too if you can, I'm gonna go crazy in there by myself. Oh! And I need a picture of you too, preferably shirtless or a gym shot in case anyone in there wants to hurt me. They can't mess with me if my boyfriend is this massive muscle machine who can snap someone in half just by looking at them!" 

Hoseok snorted, "You're exaggerating Kyun, you said yourself I'm a soft fluffy marshmallow." He giggled finally and Changkyun smiled.

"I know baby but they don't have to know." 

It took almost 30 more minutes for them to say goodbye. Neither of the boys wanted them to leave because they weren't sure when they were going to come back. They promised many times to go visit them and to write to them. Hoseok said he was going to count the days too until he saw Changkyun again the boy promised he would do the same. 

"Okay and remember to keep your things well secured. I'm going to send you all of the mangas we've read before and my drawings too! And please stay safe and be careful. You two protect each other well in there, we will do the same out here. " Minhyuk said hugging Jooheon tightly. Jooheon nodded, "I promise my sun, I will be back in one piece." He winked at Minhyuk and he laughed. They gave each other one more kiss. It was long and deep, they poured nothing but love into that kiss and embraced each other before letting go.

"Bunny don't cry... I won't be able to leave if you keep crying, baby." Changkyun spoke softly while hugging Hoseok, patting his head and moving from side to side. 

Hoseok looked at Changkyun with a pout on his face and said, "Then I'll keep crying so you never leave!" He buried his face in Changkyun's neck and cried some more. The young boy looked at the other couple asking for help with his boyfriend who couldn't stop crying. Minhyuk let go of Jooheon finally and walked towards Hoseok and rubbed his back softly. 

"Come on Seokkie, don't make it harder than it is now. Once they get there they will send us the info so we can call them and send them stuff okay?" Minhyuk spoke softly. Hoseok then stepped back and nodded sadly. Changkyun held both of his hands and squeezed them. He then took a step forward and kissed the tall boy softly wrapping his arms around his neck. Hoseok placed his hands on Changkyun's waist and pulled him closer to deepen the soft kiss they were sharing. Changkyun unconsciously let out a single tear drop from his eyes as he kept kissing his boyfriend. They separated after a few more pecks and finally let go. 

Minhyuk grabbed Hoseok's hand and started pulling him towards the other side that lead to the train station. Changkyun and Jooheon stood there watching as their boyfriends walked away slowly, soon becoming mixed up with the crowd people that were in the mall. 

"Well, let's get this over with." Jooheon said. 

Changkyun nodded and then hugged Jooheon tightly, they were going to leave the real world for a while but they had to stay together inside until it was time to come back. 

🐺🐰 💓 🐶🐝


	19. Chapter 19

"Seokkie whyyyyyy just why do you have to gooooooooo" Minhyuk faked cried dramatically as he held onto Hoseok's head against his chest. Kihyun just watched from Hoseok's desk with his arms crossed and shaking his head. 

It was now the end of August and Hoseok was starting university on the first day of September. The past month went by too fast for the trio and they were now starting a new year of school. Minhyuk and Kihyun had one more week before they started their senior year but now they were at their friend's house to wish him good luck on his first day. 

"Minhyuk, I'm not leaving the country I'm going to Anyang University which is not that far away. Remember, we live here!" Hoseok tried to set himself free from Minhyuk's arms but, the now black haired boy, wouldn't budge. 

Kihyun walked up to his two friends and snatched Minhyuk's arms away from Hoseok so that he was set free. Hoseok thanked Kihyun and got up to walk to his closet to pick what to wear on his first day. 

August was probably the slowest but also the fastest month Hoseok has ever lived in his life. After the last time he saw Changkyun, his days were long and sad. Thankfully he had his friends next to him every single day helping him distract himself and making sure he was happy and staying healthy. A week after Changkyun and Jooheon turned themselves in, they were able to call their respective boyfriends and gave them the number and the address to send some things for them. Hoseok did his best to not cry and keep calm throughout the 15 minute call Changkyun had been given. They talked as fast as they could only mentioning the most important things but also shared laughs. 

Hoseok had visited his boyfriend a few days ago, he wanted to see him before he got too busy with school. Changkyun walked out to the visitors area scanning it looking for a cute bunny boy. His face lit up brightly as soon as he saw his favorite boy sitting on a table all the way in the end waving his hands in the air while smiling. The youngest walked quickly to greet Hoseok, they embraced each other tightly like they always did whenever Hoseok visited and Hoseok gave him a quick peck. They weren't allowed to have too much physical contact since it was a secured area and they had to follow rules but they were okay with what they had.

"Babe! Your hair! Oh my God you look so hot with pink!!" Changkyun looked at Hoseok with amused eyes and smiling. Hoseok had gotten his hair dyed a few days ago thanks to Minhyuk who was 'too bored and wanted to do something fun'. 

Hoseok touched his hair and smiled shyly, "Thanks, Minhyuk said you were gonna like it heh." Changkyun smiled once more, "Well Minhyuk is correct." 

Changkyun was only allowed one hour for visitors and since no one else went to visit, aside from Hoseok and Hyungwon, the two boys talked as much as they could to make time last more. Changkyun told Hoseok he was working on getting his high school diploma and he was almost done. Hoseok felt bad in the inside, Changkyun deserved to be free and graduate with his classmates back in school but he knew he had to face the consequences of his actions. Meanwhile, Hoseok talked about how he was nervous to start university and how he had gone to orientation and felt very scared and lonely. Minhyuk and Kihyun were still in high school but they would join Hoseok next year when they graduate. Changkyun reached his hands across the metal table and grabbed Hoseok's soft hands and played with his fingers. 

"You'll do great babe. Just focus on your studies and being a good student. Remember, no swimming boys!" Changkyun lifted his right hand and pointed seriously at Hoseok causing the last one to giggle and nod. 

"Stop it with that it's so embarrassing. You don't know how to act jealous. " Hoseok laughed and playfully slapped Changkyun's hand. Changkyun faked being hurt and crossed his arms, "Fine, I don't care then." He looked away pretending to be upset. Hoseok of course knew he was playing, he had gotten used the younger's jokes.

"Well since you don't care I guess I'll get going. Shownu released a dance practice video for Versace on The Floor and I'm trying to learn it. It helps that he's wearing an unbuttoned shirt. " Hoseok got up pretending to pick his things and leave and immediately Changkyun stood up and stopped him by pulling on his shirt. Hoseok turned around and smiled. 

That was the last time he was going to see Changkyun until he had time off from school. He spent a lot of time getting his paperwork all organized and ready to go in order to be able to start with the right step. Now he was preparing his backpack and the clothes he was going to wear for his first day. It was taking him forever to choose since Minhyuk was playing stylist with him to make him look amazing for his first week. Kihyun was just there for moral support but he was more entertained on his phone, occasionally texting Hyungwon. 

Through this month, Hyungwon had been hanging out a lot with the three friends. Since he drove his mom to places, he would take that time to visit Kihyun at the pharmacy since he was closest with him. There wasn't any type of attraction towards the small guy, but Hyungwon was certainly more comfortable with him and always told him everything. Kihyun was there to listen to him and to advice him whether he asked for it or not. On the weekends, the three best friends would go hang out around town and meet Hyungwon for lunch and hang out till the evening. He was also invited to one of Hoseok's slumber parties that were never planned but they always ended up having a good time. The boys reassured Hyungwon that he shouldn't feel bad about Changkyun and Jooheon, it was a decision they had made to not involve him in the mess. Although it was taking Hyungwon some time to accept that decision, he knew he was going to be okay and he will wait for his best friends to be back along with the new friends he had made in the way. 

"That totally looks fine! Right Ki?" Minhyuk asked turning towards Kihyun's direction who was on the bed on his phone. Kihyun looked up and saw what Hoseok was wearing. Truth was, Hoseok could wear a sack of potatoes and still look fantastic so it really didn't matter what he wore on his first day but Kihyun knew Minhyuk just wanted to spend more time with Hoseok. 

"Not used to seeing you with green but you look pretty good Seokkie! Good job Minhyuk!" Kihyun said giving both of his friends a thumbs up. 

Hoseok smiled proudly and turned to look at himself in the mirror. He thought about what would Changkyun say about his outfit, he would probably call him cute and kiss his blushing face. Hoseok nodded and turned to his friends, "Well I guess this is the one. Thanks Min-" 

"Uhm no honey, this is what you're wearing on Wednesday, we still haven't found the outfit for tomorrow! Go change into this, chop chop!" Minhyuk handed a confused Hoseok a new outfit for him to try on. 

That was how they spent the next two hours, trying on clothes and laughing all the time and just enjoying their company. Hoseok was really happy, he felt thankful for the friends he had that were like family. He will never be alone.

🐹🐰🐶

Changkyun traced another line across four vertical ones on a piece of paper in his journal. Two months down, twenty two more to go. Changkyun had gotten 24 months or two years of time. He was thankful that it wasn't much but he was also bummed because Jooheon had gotten four years but they kept a positive mind and hoped they could reduce his sentence. They didn't share cells either so the only time they met was during their classes to obtain their high school diploma and whenever they had to eat. They usually hung out all day except when they had to go back to their cells. 

Changkyun sat up on his bed closing his journal and putting it under his wolf plushie. It was almost time for dinner so he was heading down to meet Jooheon in his cell so they could walk together to the dinning area. Young boys close to their age and even younger flooded the halls as it had been announced dinner time. Chagkyun walked over to the second floor to meet Jooheon. His friend exited his cell and smiled as soon as he saw his best friend, swinging his arm across his shoulders and heading towards the cafeteria. 

The menu were somewhat disgusting, the foods that should have been hot were almost always cold but the taste was there at least. The two inmates grabbed a tray each and got their food served and walked to the round table where they have been sitting ever since they arrived the first day. The boys were lucky in a way because they weren't going to be transferred to an actual jail with even worse criminals. They were now in a juvenile detention center but it had the same regulations as a real jail. 

They placed their food trays on the table and settled down and said grace. The menu for the day was beef stew, white rice, sauteed vegetables and for dessert an apple. Of course, the stew and rice were cold but it was their dinner for the day and they wouldn't have anything else to eat until early in the morning. 

"We did the right thing right?" Jooheon asked while he munched on his food. 

Changkyun looked up from his food and nodded and grabbed his spoon to continue eating. His friend had been asking him the same question ever since they turned themselves in that day. It felt to them as if it was going to get worse but never better. The conditions were very bad in that place. They tried to think positive about it all, of course it was the best decision it had to be. 

After they finished their dinner they had an hour of creation before they were sent to their cells until the next day. Changkyun and Jooheon decided to go to the younger's cell and write some songs. They had recived in the mail their old lyric notebooks from Hoseok who went with Minhyuk to pick them up from Jooheon's house who had asked for them. 

"I miss my Minmong so much. I've been dreaming about him every single day. I'm gonna write him so many songs and when I get out I'll record them and make a special mixtape just for him." Jooheon said sitting across from Changkyun on his bed. Changkyun smiled and playfully punched his friend's arm. He knew how hard it was, he also missed Hoseok and dreamt of him day and night. 

"Well we're probably going to leave this place with a whole ass album for them." The two friends laughed and started scribbling on their notebooks and wrote their feelings down. 

🐺🐝


	20. Chapter 20

Hoseok got off of his car almost smashing his fingers with the car door as he closed it quickly. He ran to the front door and fumbled with his keys trying to find the one that opened the door to his house. After much struggle, he finally found the one and opened the door and closed it just as fast behind him.

Mrs. Lee stood by the kitchen sink doing dishes while Mr. Lee dried the clean ones. Hoseok almost tripped on top of his dad as he greeted him fast and pecked his mom on top of her head. 

"Darling, he hasn't called yet you can relax." The elderly woman brought her wet hand to her son's cheek and tried to calm her son's breathing. Hoseok took a deep breath and held it in for a second then let it go, feeling more relaxed as his shoulders relaxed as well. 

"Do you think I have time to shower? I kinda got carried away today with the weights and well that's why I came running home." Hoseok laughed tiredely. His face was still red and sweat was drying up around his nose. His hair, now back to black, was all messy and it fell on his eyes. 

"You can take the phone to the bathroom." Mr. Lee said and received a slap on the chest by his wife. Mr. Lee looked at her confused and then at Hoseok who was cracking up. 

"Good idea dad! See ya guys in a bit!" Hoseok said with a giggle running to grab the home phone from the living room and ran quickly upstairs to the bathroom. 

"Why do you give such ideas to our son!" Mrs. Lee punched her husband's chest softly with a serious face. The older man laughed and playfully flicked the drying towel on her shoulder gaining a splash of water on the face from his wife. 

🐰💕🐇🐇

Changkyun was done cleaning his desk after classes were done. He walked up to the front to sign out from class before heading back to his cell. He had earned his high school diploma after five months and continued to pursue a major in music producing. It had been one full year since he had gotten to the juvenile center. So many things had happened in such little time, because that's how it felt to him, time felt short and fast paced. When he graduated from high school in juvie, Hoseok wasn't able to see him so the younger decided to send him his diploma along with a letter. Hoseok was so proud of his boyfriend he promised he will take him out to celebrate once he was out and to Hoseok's surprise, surprise he doesn't know yet, he would be seeing him sooner than expected. 

As soon as he got to his cell he put away his books and headed to the recreational room where they had the phones to make phone calls. He pushed in his numbers on the screen and saw he had enough minutes for his call. Thirty minutes for a phone call was like three hours for them, it was the maximum they could have and well that was as much as Hoseok could afford to put into his minutes and he was beyond grateful. 

Changkyun took the phone and dialed Hoseok's house number. He couldn't call Hoseok's cellphone because when Hoseok accidentally sent him his house number and it couldn't be changed in the data but they settled a time so that they could talk. 

_Helloooooo?_

_Heeeyyyy Seokkie! What are you doing??_

_I'm taking a shower!_

_Oh....._

_......_

_Well I can... ehem I can call later..?_

_No no no!!!_  
_I'm fine we can talk._

_Are... are you sure??_

_Hahahahahaha_  
_Kkukkung are you shy??_

_What? Why would I be shy?_  
_That makes no sense!_

Changkyun ran his free hand through his hair and laughed nervously.

_Hahahahah_  
_Don't worry! I'm just washing my hair now._

_I see_  
_How was school today?_

_It was alright, midterms are finally over so I'm free for a few weeks_

_Ah, that's great baby. I know you did great!_  
_You studied a lot for many days_

_Yeaaaah_  
_I feel bad for Minhyuk and Kihyun though, they didn't know how hard university midterms were but I helped them as much as I could. I even made them food._

_You made them food or your mom made them food..._

_Hey! What are you saying? I can cook too you know!_

_Seokkie~~_

Changkyun teased and Hoseok gave in.

_Well... yeah my mom made them but I helped her pack it!_

_And that counts as cooking too then_  
_Hahahaa_

_Meanie. You just call me to bully me!_

_Well I like teasing my baby, what can I say?_

_....._

_....._

_How about you? How was your day?_

_It was okay._

_How did it go with your presentation?_

_Ah! Right! It went pretty good! I got a ninety five_

_Oh my god Kyun that's great! I'm so happy for you baby!_

_Thank you! You helped me last time we saw each other and I remembered the tip you gave me._

_Hahaha the one where you pretended you were talking to me?_

_Yes!!! Well I kinda had to hold back my laughter but it went well._

_I'm so happy for you._  
_I miss you._

_Seokkie_  
_Love_

_Mhm?_

The water had been shut down and Hoseok was now drying his hair. 

_I have to tell you something._

_I'm scared what is it?_

_I'm leaving.._

_....what_

_Im going to be free in two months_

_Shut up_  
_Changkyun stop_

_What?_  
_Baby I'm telling you the truth!_  
_I'm going to be out in two months and we'll be able to be together again and this time I'll do it right_  
_I promise._

_This is.. Kkukkung I'm so happy!_

_Me too baby._  
_Oh come one don't cry!_

_I'm happy crying_  
_Let me cry_

Changkyun laughed at how cute his boyfriend was no matter how much time they spent apart, Hoseok was still a baby.

_Okay okay_  
_But yeah I'll let you know when exactly and you can come pick me up_  
_Well if you are free, if not I can just-_

_OF COURSE I CAN I WILL PICK YOU UP SIR_  
_I'll pick you up in my arms as soon as I see you!_

_Seokkie hahahaha_  
_I can't wait_

_I can't wait to tell the guys! Do they know?_

_No not yet_  
_I was thinking of surprising them?_

_Oh oh that's good!_  
_I will keep my lips sealed_

_And on me right?_

_Kkukkung!!!!_

_Hahahahaha_  
_Is my Hojjang blushing?_

_N-no not at all_

Hoseok covered his blushing face with the towel as if the younger one could see him now.

_Mhmm_  
_Hahahaha_

_*beeeep*_

Oh _there it goes, one minute left_

_Oh.. okay.._

They both sighed.

_I love you much Changkyun I'm so happy for you and I'm so ready to have you back with me. We can go on dates! Oh my god Kyun please let's go on dates!_

_Hahahaha_  
_Whatever my Seokkie wants he shall get_

_I love you, sweet dreams baby_

_Love you too_  
_Dream of me?_

_No need to ask, I always do_

_Bye bye_

_Bye Seokkie._

🐺💕🐰

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! There may be a few more chapters left and I really don't want to end it lol 
> 
> Also I would like to express my feelings about what happened on the 14th. I can't describe how happy I am this is just the start of a new beginning and I'm so happy for Wonho and for Monsta X and Monbebe. 
> 
> Like I said, this is just the beginning of something new and I will support all seven of them regardless of what Wonho decides to do. Let's stay with them till the very end. This just made us stronger. Please keep supporting the active members and the Japanese comeback in April. Let's show them we are here and not going anywhere! 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who is reading and who have been reading this whole time. Please take care! Stay safe and remember to take precautions when heading outside and stay away from crowds. 
> 
> Okay now bye bye love you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yeah I'm back sorry for the long wait. So many things have happened and I just wanna say I still continue supporting OT7 and I love them all so much!  
> With that said I will be uploading a few chapters I've written today and the final will be up soon as well. I hope everyone is doing well and staying healthy!

"Hyungwon you left your stupid roller skates in the kitchen again!" Kihyun yelled from the top of his lungs as he kicked a pair of purple roller skates to the side. He was getting ready to head to Hoseok's house to meet him and Minhyuk. Hyungwon was in his room fixing his hair before he went to the kitchen and picked up his skates. 

Hyungwon and Kihyun had moved in together, along with Minhyuk, a few months after they started college. Well, they waited for Kihyun and Minhyuk to start university until they could move out and in with Hyungwon in a three bedroom apartment. They all shared the bills and utilities that came with the house and were all responsible for different things around the house as well as sharing the rent. 

Right now Minhyuk was at his job in the cafe on campus and Kihyun and Hyungwon were going to pick him up to then go visit Hoseok. 

As soon as they arrived to the cafe, Minhyuk was already taking off his apron and going to the back to get his backpack. He quickly punched in his numbers on the clock and headed out with his friends. 

"Min, you didn't even say bye to your coworker that was rude." Kihyun said while he looked behind at Minhyuk who was sitting on the backseat. Hyungwon was driving but also laughed at Kihyun's words. 

"Ki, you know I have to run out on Wednesdays. It's letter day and I wanna read Honey's letter right now! So step on it Hyungwon!" Minhyuk shifted himself to the front reaching for Hyungwon's shoulders and shaking them softly. Kihyun pushed Minhyuk back, "Sit back until we get there!" He pointed at his friend and gave him a serious look. Minhyuk tried his best to contain himself for ten more minutes until they reached Hoseok's house. 

The trio finally arrived and were now waiting for Hoseok who had called a few minutes after his friends had arrived to tell them he was barely on his way home from the post office.

"Why did I agree to receive my letter from Honey along with Changkyun's. I COULD BE READING IT NOW!" Minhyuk fell back on the couch. Mrs. Lee was home and had let the friends in so they could wait. She started making some food and Kihyun was helping her in the kitchen. 

"Min it's fine. Either way Jooheon will be coming out soon. You'll have plenty of time to talk and stuff." Hyungwon patted Minhyuk's lap to comfort him. 

"Three more years isn't soon Hyungwon..." he sighed and layed on the sofa. He brought his knees up to his chest and pouted. 

"Min... I'm sure his lawyer will do everything he can so he can get out for good conduct. Didn't he tell us he was doing well? He even joined the Christian group there and he loves it." Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk who looked like a baby. 

He sat back up, "Well yeah... but I don't know. I just.... I don't know if I can keep waiting that long..." 

Hyungwon opened his mouth to say something but then the door was opened and Hoseok walked in with his backpack hanging around his shoulder and a few envelopes in his other hand. He came in and smiled at his friends. Walked up to his mom to greet her and walked back to the living room and handed Minhyuk his envelope from Jooheon. 

🐶🐹🐢

  
Even though he recieved the letter he was waiting for so long, Minhyuk decided to wait a little longer until they went back home to read it. He wanted to relax and share some time with Hoseok since he doesn't see him that often and as he stated to the older male, he is "tired of those two already" so he just caught up with him until it was time to go back home. 

  
Minhyuk threw his backpack on top of the kitchen counter and jumped on the couch excitedly. Hyungwon looked up from his laptop from the other couch where he was sitting and shook his head. Kihyun was taking a shower after he came back from Hoseok's house and was the one to cook that night so the boys were just waiting. 

"So... are you gonna read it or..?" Hyungwon asked looking at Minhyuk who was holding a yellow envelope in his hands and just staring at it. Jooheon hadn't written in a few weeks so he was really sad about it. He would call his line but he never answered which made the boy really worried. He'd asked Hoseok if Changkyun had mentioned Jooheon at all but his best friend said no. 

"Yeah... Wonnie I'm scared" Minhyuk covered his face with the envelope and sprawled out on the couch whining. Hyungwon laughed and closed his laptop to sit next to Minhyuk. He helped him sit straight and patted his back softly. Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon then at the letter and took a deep breath. 

"You've waited so long Min, go ahead. I know Jooheon very well and I k ow for a fact that he missed you just as much, even more I dare to say. So... go open it!!" Hyungwon smiled sincerely and nodded. He got up to give Minhyuk some privacy but he felt his hand being tugged behind, Minhyuk gave him his famous puppy look which he couldn't resist. 

"Stay here please...?" He waited for Hyungwon to sit down again and then started to open the envelope. It contained two pieces of paper in it. Minhyuk opened the one that was labeled 'Open First' and saw a drawing of himself smiling nicely painted with watercolors. Hyungwon gasped and asked to take a closer look which Minhyuk obviously agreed to but before showing him the drawing he hugged it close to his heart and gave it a kiss. He then held in his hands the piece of paper that was labeled 'To: MinMin'

He opened it carefully and began to read. Minhyuk's eyes started to form tears as he had to stop a few times to control his emotions or else he wouldn't be able to read the letter he'd been waiting so long for.   
Hyungwon had gotten up to get some water for Minhyuk and at that same moment, Kihyun had finished taking a shower and saw the scene in the living room. Hyungwon explained it to him in a few words and Kihyun nodded and smiled excitedly. He knew how anxious and worried Minhyuk had been for so many days waiting for his Honey to write to him.

"Tonight we'll have some rice and pork stew, is that okay?" Kihyun asked from the kitchen. No one answered so he walked back to the living room and saw Minhyuk balled up on Hyungwon's lap while he hugged himself.

"What happened? Is it Jooheon?" Kihyun sat on the other side of the couch to rub Minhyuk's back. Hyungwon held the letter in his hands but he didn't want to read it, it was something personal and he felt like he shouldn't. Kihyun, on the other hand, was confused and worried for his best friend so he carefully took the letter from Hyungwon's hands and started to read. He smiled at first as he read the sweet and loving words the other had written for his best friend. As he continued reading, the tone changed and the words became sad. 

**_💌💌💌_ **

**_".... You're probably wondering why I haven't written or called you all this time. And you can be mad at me it's okay. I think you'll get even more mad when I tell you why I was missing for these weeks. (Please don't get mad tho :/)_ **   
**_Min, there was a riot a few weeks ago here while we were outside. We were just playing basketball and out of nowhere some guys came up to one of the guys that was playing and just pushed him. The guards were on the other side so I just walked up and separated them but the group came behind me and started hitting me. Min, I've had my share of fights before when I was in school but I honestly never been beat up this way. You're wondering why I didn't defend myself, I didnt because I was granted to leave and serve community service hours outside and that way serve the other year I have left. If I fought back that would have gone down the drain and I wouldn't be able to leave early and be with you again. This wasn't how I wanted to tell you the good news and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for disappearing. I'm sorry if I made you sad and worried. I told Changkyun to not talk about it to Hoseok because I knew he would tell you. But I just hope you know that I still think about you and I miss you so much. I have 2 more months here and then I can leave! I hope to see you Min. Once I'm out I'm going to spoil you. I have saved up some money from working here and I will spend it all on my prince who deserves everything in this world._ **

**_Please smile Minhyukkie, I will see you soon. Don't worry too much about me okay? Eat well and drink lots of water. I'll find out if you haven't so you better do it. I love you and I can't wait to see you. Please write back?_ **

**_Yours forever,_ **   
**_Honey ♡_ **

**_💌💌💌_ **

  
Kihyun rolled his eyes at the end of the letter for Jooheon's silly warning. Minhyuk was now sitting and blowing his nose. Hyungwon brushed Minhyuk's hair with his fingers softly and hummed a sweet tune. Kihyun felt the mood to be too down so he placed the letter in Minhyuk's hand and clapped his hands once startling the sad boy. 

"Min stop crying, Jooheon is coming back! He's going to be with you again and you don't have to worry about him anymore. You should be happy!" 

Minhyuk sniffed, "But he got beat up! What if he's really hurt Kihyun.... my honeeeeeey" Minhyuk started sobbing again. Hyungwon shook his head and looked at Kihyun, "He was already calm why did you have to say anything." 

Kihyun took a deep breath and squatted in front of Minhyuk and started to clean his face. "Help me with dinner, Jooheon said you have to eat so let's go." Minhyuk pouted and crossed his arms. Kihyun shrugged and walked to the kitchen. Hyungwon hugged Minhyuk one last time and smiled at him. He then got up and opened his laptop and continued to do whatever he was doing before.

"I'm going to my room, I'm gonna write a letter for Honey." Minhyuk got up and headed towards his room. 

"That letter is going to be ten pages long. " Kihyun said to himself as he got some ingredients out to start dinner. 

🐶💖🍯


	22. Chapter 22

After his friends left, Hoseok helped his mom with some chores that needed to be done. Mrs. Lee told him it was fine, that he could go and read Changkyun's letter but of course he insisted..

"Oww I have the best son a mother could ever ask for!'" The older woman said and squished her son's cheeks. Wonho giggled cutely and hugged his mom softly. 

"I don't think Seokmin would like that mom." He said laughing at his mom's comment. Mrs. Lee's face turned a bright red when reminded of her eldest son who was serving in the military by choice. 

"Yah let me praise you okay? And speaking of Seokmin, he'll come for Christmas this year so I'll be looking forward to the family pictures with our matching pyjamas!!!" Mrs. Lee laughed lovingly and walked back to the kitchen to put her apron away. 

Hoseok on the other hand ran upstairs with his brother in mind, his mom is really gonna make them wear those onesies again. Hoseok had no problem with it, since he owned many onesies and loved wearing them especially in the wintertime, but he knew his older brother was gonna be against it.

Once in his room, he took off his clothes and changed into a more comfortable pair of pants and a white tshirt. He turned off his room light and then turned on his desk lamp and sat down to read Changkyun's letter. Everytime he opened it he could imagine his boyfriend sealing it and looking all hot yet so adorable. 

"I miss you so much..." Hoseok pouted as he took out the paper from the envelope. 

In every letter Changkyun wrote he would always start of with 

**_"My dearest Hojjang..."_ **

That would immediately cause the dark haired boy to smile and feel butterflies in his tummy. He liked how Changkyun called him Hojjang, made him feel cute and just loved. 

**_"... How is your week so far? Did you do well in your assignments? You know I was thinking, I could go to the same university as you! I could pick you up on some days when our schedule is similar and we could study together in the library and I'll let you take nap breaks on my shoulder while I pet your head.... ah... sorry I got too excited..."_ **

Hoseok stopped reading and hugged himself and squealed to himself at the thought of how cute they would look together. All the study dates they could go on and the regular dates as well! 

**_".... I bet you're thinking about all the dates I owe you and I promise once I get out of here we are heading on our very first date. I want to make it up to you and treat you to many delicious foods and fun activities!..."_ **

"You're so cute and know me so well...." 

Hoseok continued reading and as he read his eyebrows kept going up and down while he reacted to the words Changkyun had written him this month. He had told him about Jooheon finally since his friend told him it was okay to speak about it now. Hoseok was so happy he made a mental note of asking Minhyuk about it next time he saw him and congratulate him as well. 

Changkyun had written Hoseok a four page letter this time and Hoseok was reaching the end of it.

**_".... And I've been working on a song for a while now. Jooheon has helped me with it as well and when I have time once I'm out again I'll produce it completely and it will be my first song. I wonder if you'd like to be the very first one to hear it. Of course you'll be the first one my Hojjang!!! Actually, that's a hint for my first complete song. Hojjang~"_ **

**_"...well I'll see you very very soon my bunny. I miss you so much. I promise I'll be good, I'll be better for you. For us. I love you, remember that okay?_ **

**_Yours always,_ **  
**_Your kkukkung >_< <3 " _ **

  
"See you very very soon..." 

With that, Hoseok quickly took out his notebook and pen and started writing his reply to his boyfriend until he fell asleep on his desk. 

🐰🐺

"Hey Minnie, Changkyun told me Jooheon is also being released the same day as he is. You must be so happy. I'm very happy for you Minnie!." Hoseok hugged Minhyuk who was sitting next to him on the couch in his living room.

Hoseok had invited Kihyun, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon over for a sleepover over the weekend to catch up and just relax. The boys were so excited for this sleepover, they even brought extra blankets and pillows to build a fort in the living room. 

Minhyuk hugged Hoseok back tightly, "Thank you my Seokkieeeee~ I'm so happy yes, I can't wait any longer!!!" 

Kihyun and Hyungwon were laying on the floor on top of the mess of blankets and pillows. Kihyun nodded, "He hasn't shut up about it, you've seen the group chat ever since." 

Hyungwom sat up, " _guyyyyys my honeybee gets out in a few weeeeeeeeeks_ " he said in a high pitched voice trying to copy Minhyuk's voice. grabbed his puppy plushie and threw it at his tall friend. 

Hoseok shook his head and laughed at his friends. 

They spent the rest of the night building the fort and then proceeded to binge watch their favorite series and ate their favorite snacks. In no time, they had fallen asleep in between their tangled arms and legs but they slept soundly and happily, just like in the old days. 

🐰🐹🐶🐢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter :3 let me know what you guys think!


	23. Chapter 23

In the months he was confined in that small dark jail cell, Changkyun hadn't woken up with the sound of chirping birds coming from outside. Every day he spent there he was surrounded by silence and darkness but today it was the first day he saw light. Today was his first day of his second chance in life. 

Changkyun made his bed for the last time and left everything neat. He had already made his bags days before, probably even weeks before but he kept taking things out of it since he needed them occasionally. Changkyun stood up in front of the small mirror that was in the cell above the sink. He wet his hair and brushed it with his fingers and did his best to style it. His hair had grown long in those months, he cut it a few times but decided to let it grow a bit and get an undercut. He thought it made him look good and of course he wanted to impress Hoseok with his new look. 

Changkyun sat on the bed and waited for the guards to go look for him so he could go and do his paperwork and then leave and never come back. A few minutes later two guards came and walked him all the way down to the main office. Walking through those dull looking halls brought back memories of everything he had gone through while he was in there. He thought of all the times some inmates would get bored and start throwing toilet paper and paper balls at each other. He also recalled the time the power went out and some inmates thought I'd be funny to go scaring other guys with scary noises. And that time in the showers when a big fight had started and one inmate slipped on soap and brought down four other inmates. That was a very traumatic even for Changkyun, thankfully he didn't fall but the painful screams of the other guys stuck with him for a few days and of course the image of the naked men slipping and hurting themselves. 

Shivers ran down Changkyun's back as he remembered that time, thankfully that was all over for him. His days in jail were finally coming to an end and he had vowed to never come back. Along with Jooheon, they were gonna live better and humble lives. They will take all of the opportunities presented to them and will take advantage of this second chance. 

The guards stopped at another cell where Jooheon was waiting as well and continued to lead them towards the main office. Jooheon smiled at his friend and nodded, Changkyun nodded back and continued walking. 

After getting their personal belongings like identification cards and their phones and shoes and such, they signed their release papers and the same guards walked them towards the front gate where two special people were waiting for them.

"Hold on, they didn't give me my belt." Jooheon turned back to the guards who were walking inside and told them to wait. 

🐺

"Minhyuk come on it's just a small pimple, Jooheon won't mind-" 

"That's easy for you to say!! You're not the one with an active volcano zit in the middle of your face!!!" Minhyuk yelled at Hoseok while he tried to pop the very small almost non existent zit on his forehead. 

They had arrived a few minutes before Changkyun and Jooheon's release time so they could be ready once they came out. The whole way there though, Minhyuk wouldn't stop whining about the bad timing the little zit had chosen to appear on his face. When they arrived at the place, Hoseok parked and played on his phone to calm his nerves down while Minhyuk continued fighting with his zit. 

"Min come on, he will literally not even look at your face he's just gonna jump you and hug you. He loves you just as you are and he hasn't seen you in so long, he won't mind that small pimple." Hoseok grabbed Minhyuk by the arm and pulled it softly. 

"I miss when you acted like a baby twenty four seven and we had to baby you all the time. And are you saying Jooheon won't look at me at all??!?!?!!!!" Minhyuk pouted angrily and gave up letting Hoseok pull him out of the car. 

They held hands all the way to the front of the gates and they waited a bit more until they could see one little head walking towards them. Hoseok squeezed Minhyuk's hand and jumped excitedly because he knew that was his boy. 

Changkyun started walking faster until he couldn't take it anymore and ran towards Hoseok jumping on him and wrapping his hands around his neck and legs across his waist. Hoseok started crying so Changkyun started spreading small kisses all around his face and wiping his tears away. Chagkyun got back to the ground and Hoseok hugged him tightly against his chest. 

"Aww my Hojjang don't cry~ I'm here now!" Changkyun grabbed Hoseok's face in his hands and pecked his lips softly. Hoseok sniffed and then laughed shyly. He just had taken notice of his boyfriend's new hairstyle. 

" ***** _hiccup_ ***** your hair... ***** _sniff_ ***** it looks so good." Hoseok said and touched Changkyun's long hair. 

"I was kinda nervous for your reaction but I'm glad you liked it, did it just for you my baby boy." Changkyun leaned closer and kissed Hoseok lovingly and more passionately this time. They moved their lips and their tongues were so close to touching when someone cleared their throat and they had to separate a bit. 

"Nice to see you again Min!" Changkyun stretched his hand to shake Minhyuk's while his other hand was wrapped around Hoseok's waist. Minhyuk shook his hand and said he was happy for Changkyun. 

"Kkukkung... where is Jooheon..." Hoseok whispered to Changkyun while he saw Minhyuk looking sad trying to see through the gates. 

Minhyuk turned around looking at Changkyun and Hoseok, his eyes were getting watery as he grew concerned for his boyfriend. Hoseok walked up to him and hugged him softly and tried to calm him down. 

"It's the stupid zit!! It brought me bad luck!!!" Minhyuk said through sobs. 

"Min Jooheon is-" 

"Miiiiiinmiiiiiiiiiiin" someone yelled from inside and they all looked towards the voice. Minhyuk looked up and saw Jooheon running with his things in his hands and his pants were almost falling. 

Jooheon couldn't stop in time so he tackled Minhyuk to the ground and they both laughed happily. 

After the other couple shared hugs and kisses, they drove to a restaurant to enjoy a meal and talked for a while. 

🐰🐺💓🐶🐝

Hoseok dropped Minhyuk and Jooheon off at Minhyuk's place and then drove to his house with Changkyun. He was going to stay the night a then leave the next day with Jooheon to their homes. 

After washing up and changing clothes, Hoseok and Changkyun were already in Hoseok's bed laying down looking at each other. Changkyun kept poking Hoseok's squishy cheeks and Hoseok kept playing with Changkyun's hair, he was obsessed with this new look. 

"You look hot." Hoseok said with a sleepy smile. 

"Oh? Since when are you this brave my Hojjang?" Changkyun smirked and leaned closer to Hoseok, their lips slightly touching. Hoseok giggled and covered his face shyly. 

They spent the night cuddling and whispering sweet words to each other. As the night went on, they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

💓🐰🐺💓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying I kinda wanna end it but at the same time I don't huhuhuhu


End file.
